McKinley's New Girl
by KadiCriss
Summary: Charlotte Hokins, a young teenager from New York, arrives in Lima and is a new student at McKinley High. The first person that she meets is a gorgeous young man, with blond hair and big lips. And let's just say that she's not completely insensitive to his charm.. Short summary, I know, but I've been told that it's an awesome story... So please check it out ! R&R :) ON HIATUS
1. Welcome to Loserville !

Hey, everybody ! First, thx to everyone who click on that link : it means the world to me and second ( very important point ) : English isn't my native language (I live in Paris, but with a mom who studied in England and a aunt who currently in the U.S, we can say that I'm bilingual..

Anyway, enjoy this -Glee-tastic story !

**_Disclaimer_**: I wish I could say otherwise but Glee and its characters belong to FOX and RIB, I just own Charlotte Hokins... For now..

**Summary** :_ this fanfic takes place at the beginning of season 3 ( cuz season 4 is SOOOOOOOOOOOO depressing right now !) Sam is a student at McKinley since the beginning of the show and never left Lima. He also never dated Quinn but she's her best friend since kindergarten and Blaine is a student at McKinley since season 2._

_Charlotte Hokins, a young teenager from New York, arrives in Lima and is a new student at McKinley High. The first person that she meets is a gorgeous young man, with blond hair and big lips. And let's just say that she's not completely insensitive to his charm.._

* * *

_**8.30 am, McKinley Highschool, Lima, Ohio**_

Hands full of books, I opened the door with one of my feet. Students in the halls stared at me, but none of them deigned to help me. Awesome! Just .. awesome ... I blew on one of my long blonde locks falling on my forehead and continued my way to the locker number 40 , ignoring those morons who apparently had nothing better to do than watch me as if I was a woman beard that was found in funfairs. I sighed for the umpteenth time and silently cursed my parents who had decided to move to Ohio. Ohio, seriously?! They could choose anywhere in the world, but no!They had to choose the most clueless place in the U.S.: Lima ... Yuck! And besides, it was cold ... Hell on Earth !We moved here a week ago, but I was missing New York already. Everything in NY was missing me : the Statue of Liberty, the skyscrapers, the Empire State Building, New York, Broadway ... Ah, Broadway! The dream of every artist. How was I supposed to become an actress in Lima? Erk! Nothing but pronounce the name (or even think about it) disgusted me. Sighing again, I arrived at my locker. Suddenly, a "big guy" hit me, which made me drop me and my books. Too depressed to insult him, I sighed and picked up my books. Then I saw large white hands helping me pick them up. I looked up and saw before me the face of a blond young man, rather attractive, with huge lips. He also raised my eyes and smiled. He straightened up, carrying some of my books and handed me a hand I grabbed it immediately. He helped me to raise on my feet and handed me my books. I took them and muttered:

"**_Thanks ..._**  
**_- My pleasure ! _**he said, still smiling**_. And don't pay attention to Karofsky, he's just a jerk !_**  
**_- No kidding ? I haven't noticed!"_**I muttered, in a sarcastic tone

.  
He didn't seem to have heard me. I turned to face my locker and tried to open the door by any means but failed. "Blondie" was still watching me and saw that I was leading a battle without mercy against the locker's door, came to my rescue:

"**_Wait, he said, I'll help you."_**

He pushed gently on the side and began to face my locker and gave two blows with his shoulder in the locker door, which opened immediately. With a big smile, he looked at me and said:

"_**Et voilà !**_  
_**- Thank you,**_ I repeated_**, smiling this time**_  
_**- The pleasure is mine. '**_

We stood there a long time,, then the young man, finally, spoke again:

**"Actually, my name is Sam, Sam Evans."**

Outstretched hand in front of me, his smile never left his face. I hesitated for a few seconds, then finally took his hand and shaked it while introducing myself :

_**"Charlotte Hokins, but everyone calls me Charlie.**_  
_**- Nice to meet you, Charlie. '**_

We stayed a long time in the hallway, hand in hand, staring at eachother . People passed around us, watching us oddly, but honestly, I didn't care. Suddenly the bell that announced the resumption of classes sounds. It's made me fall back on Earth. Sam unfortunaly, released my hand, but his charming smile never left her face. He announced:

_**"Well, , it's time to go back to period for me is Math, and for you?**_  
_**- Literature, **_I replied with Mr. Cooper  
_**- Good luck!**_ he laughed.  
_**- Why?**_ I asked, puzzled and slightly scared.  
_**- Mr. Cooper is a genuine psycopath, he hates everything and everyone. Anyway, **_he said looking at the clock_**, you should run if you don't want to be late. We can have lunch together, then ? Only if you want to ! '**_

I nodded. After all, he was the only person I know in this damn school, and he seemed nice. No! he WAS nice, very nice ... He ran to his classroom, waving a last time at me, before entering the classroom. I smiled and placed a strand of hair behind my right ear, touching a wire placed above it.

And suddenly, I realized that he had not acted out of pity to me, because of my disability. Since all this time, my hearing had been hidden by my hair. I went also account for the first time in my life, someone treated me like a normal person. Not like the poor little girl who spent all her time in the hospital to power by all means, improve her hearing. While I was still in my thoughts, the hall gradually emptied. When I had recovered my senses, there was nobody. I swore inwardly and began to run. I was late for my first class in a new school, a teacher who had a reputation as a psychopath. On top of that, running with 8 cm heels was not a very good idea.

To summarize:

I was screwed...

* * *

So first part : yay ? or nay? Please tell me if there's some grammar errors

Don't forget to review please : i love them ( well, who doesn't ?)

Laugh. Love. Live.

KadiXD


	2. Meeting the teachers

**J****_ust thx you to people who will read and review this chapter : you will make my day better than it started_**

**_Disclaimer _****_: Unfortunaly, I do not own this awesome tv show named "Glee" or any of its " totally awesome" characters. I, however, own the marvelous and beautiful Charlotte Hokins._**

**_Enjoy, gleeks_**** !**

* * *

**9:00 AM**

As the door of the class was about to close, I slipped quietly into the room. Well, that's what I thought. A girl slid his bag at my feet, which made me, of course, fall. The laughter of the students resounded in the room, which attracted the attention of the teacher.

I raised up by resting on a table and then I turned to face the teacher. in fact, he did not look so bad. he began, finally, to speak. I saw his lips move, but didn't hear a sound. I discreetly passed my fingers behind my ear to increased the volume of my hearing aid and asked him politely to repeat. seeing that he began to get excited, I was expecting the worst. He repeated, shouting loudly:

**"Miss likes to draw attention to her, doesn't she ?**  
**- No need to shout !** "I cried.

He opened wide eyes, as well as several other students. Seeing that he didn't answer, I handed him a sheet which explained my situation (that I am a new student at this school and I'm half deaf). He took the paper off my hands, read it quickly and then glanced at me, looking sorry. I hated when people were looking at me that way. I hated that they look at me with pity. I ignored him and went to sit at an empty place at the bottom of the class. Mr Cooper stopped to stare at me, coughed once or twice, turned to the pupils and said:

**"Well, pass the books, then open them on page 20."**

Some people in the front rows stood up, took each a stack of books and passed them behind. A young man with brown hair and blue eyes turned to me and gave me a book. I thanked him with a silent nod . He smiled and then resumed his conversation with the black girl sitting next to him.  
I opened my book and looked up towards the teacher, who was saying boring stuffs about the life of Jane Austen. Bored, I decreased the volume of my hearing and put my head on my arms.  
I had myself asleep because about 35 minutes later, someone patted my shoulder. I looked up and saw in front of me the young man with blue eyes who sat before me. He was talking to me, but Ididn't hear a word of what he said. I discreetly increased the volume of my hearing device and then asked:

**"Sorry, I have not heard what you said, can you repeat it, please?**  
** -I asked you if you wanted to team up with me for the project on this book.**  
**- Oh, and what about your friend? Not that I don't want to do it with you but you don't even know me and I don't want to be a bother**  
**- Mercedes? She teamed up with her boyfriend, Shane. And if we team up together, we could learn to know each other.**  
**- Oh! Well, then.. Yeah why not?** I replied  
**- Cool! **he said with a smile.** In fact, my name is Kurt.**  
**- Charlie, I introduced myself**  
**- Nice to meet you ! I've never seen you before:Are you new here?**  
**- Yes, newly arrived from New York!**  
**- Ah New York! I love this city .. Compared to Lima, it's pretty impressive!**  
**- Yeah, indeed ... "** I mumbled

The bell rang. I rose hastily, stuffed my things in my bag and left the room alongside Kurt. When our paths parted, he turned to me and said:

**"Well, good luck with your other class in the morning!**  
**- Thank you " **I replied, smiling at him.

He smiled back and walked away. As I was entering the History classroom , Kurt turned to me and shouted:

**"And by the way : I love your shoes!"**

* * *

**_A/N _****_: Well, end of chapter 2 ! In which we meet 2 of McKinley High biggest divas of all time : I'm talking of course about Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones !_**

_**So "Yay" Or "Nay" ?**_

_**Like I always : Sending reviews make you live longer.. You don't believe me ? Try it and you'll see.. I dare you to don't do it ! **_

_**Anyway, with all my love..**_

_**KadiXD**_


	3. Lunch Tragedy

**_HEY EVERYBODY !_**

Sorry, I didn't update this story earlier but I had so much to deal with : I was sick, I had to work to earn better grades, It was Christmas and one of my friends die. Soooo.. yeah ! Oh and btw, I hope that you all had a " Extraordinay Merry Christmas " ( see what I did there? ) and that Santa brought you awesome gifts. I'm a curious person, so what did you got, guys ? I'm so happy ; I got "Struck by lightning" and "The land of stories" by the awesome Chris Colfer. If you haven't see the movie "Struck by lightning" or read the book, do it cause it's really really AWESOME !

Anyway, enjoy this chapter !

( Also, thx so much for the reviews ! I appreciate that ! And this fanfic takes place at the beginning of season 3)

**_I dedicate this chapter to Alexandra Mary Delacour who's now an angel 3 :'( _**

**_Disclaimer_ **: I don't own Glee or its characters, they belong to RIB and FOX. At least for now.. I just own the marvelous and delightful Charlotte Hokins.

* * *

12.15 AM

The morning, contrary to what I thought, was not so horrible. The teachers didn't treat me differently because of my condition. I walked toward the locker to put my books in it .Suddenly? I heard a male voice ask:

**"Need help?"**

I smiled at the sound of his voice that made my morning a little nicer. I opened my locker without too much difficulty and replied:

**"No thank you, Sam. But it is nice to ask!"**

I shoved the books in my locker, then closed and faced the young man who return my smile :

**"You hungry?**" he asked.

**"I'm starving,"** I said

**"Then let's go!"** he said, handing me his arm.

I laughed and took his arm. We started walking towards the cafeteria silently. Several people stared, but I ignored them and Sam seemed to do the same.  
Sam dropped my arm, opened the door, and as a gentleman, he made a sign wih his arm, that seemed to mean "ladies first." I smiled and passed him while he was holding the door, kindly. The refectory was full and we could distinguish several clans: the cheerleading squad, the Cheerios, the hockey team, the swim team, the basketball team and the football team. And then there were the others the one who were less popular, less important. And apparently, I was part of it. Sam led me to a table where were already seated a group of people. And among this group, I recognized a face. The young man's face with blue eyes. He spoke with another guy who had too much gel in his hair and big hazel eyes. He looked up at me and smiled. Kurt followed his gaze, and waved at me. There were also three cheerleaders present around the table: two blondes and a brunette. Sam walked over to one of them and whispered something in herear. A few seconds later, she got up and came towards me, followed by Sam. All persons in this table stared at me, which made me nervous. The woman held out a hand in front of me and introduced herself :

**"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray, Sam's best friend"**

Oh, if it was a friend of Sam, she shouldn't be very wicked. I smiled and took her hand:

**"Charlie Hokins, nice to meet you!"**

She returned my smile, then let go of my hand. Quinn turned to those who were staring at me for several minutes, offering me:

**"Come and eat with us"**

Seeing my hesitation, she added :

**"Don't worry, they don't bite ! Well, not all of them ..."**

A nervous laugh escaped my lips. As to encourage me, Sam took my hand and squeezed it gently. I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.  
While I sat between Quinn and Sam, Kurt spoke:

**"That's the girl We've been talking you about..."**

**"You were talking about me?"** I asked anxiously.

**"Nothing bad, I just told them that you were the only person I know who stood up to Mr. Cooper"** explained the black girl. Mercedes, I think ..

**"Oh!"** I replied.

**"Seriously?**" Exclaimed Sam, surprised

**"It's nothing, really .."** I said, embarrassed.

**"Believe me, this is something ! this teacher never shuts up ..**

"**Like you, Trouty Mouth"** interrupted the brunette cheerleader.

**"Lopez has a point,"** said the young man with a mohawk** "When will you introduce us to the new barbie?"**

**"Noah!"** Exclaimed a little brunette next to a VERY tall guy.

**"What?"** he exclaimed

**"Dude, seriously!"** interrupted the tall guy **"A little class!"**

**"Still Puckerman is right, y'all!**" cried the young man in a wheelchair. **"Do you intend to make presentations or not?"**

**"If you just stop talking, maybe she could introduce herself, right?**

With these words, all eyes turned to me. Believe me 13 pairs of eyes staring at you for more than a minute, it's creepy !  
Seeing that they are slightly impatient, I cleared my throat several times and introduced me:

**"I'm Charlie Hokins, I am new to this school, newly arrived from New York!"**

**"Ah, finally an artist worthy of my friendship!"** exclaimed the brunette. **"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry: future Broadway star and best singer of Ohio !"**

**"Keep dreaming, dwarf!"** Exclaimed the brunette cheerleader. **"The name is Santana and this is Brittany."** She said pointing to the other blond cheerleader

**"Nice to meet you !"** she said

**"Likewise,"** I replied with a smile.

**"Say, is it true that New Yorkers live in a big apple?**" She asked, looking very serious.

"**Hmm ..."** I said, confused

**"Don't pay attention to her"** Kurt interjected, **"You already know me and Mercedes, so let me present you Blaine, Tina, Mike and Artie," **he said pointing to the people sitting around him.

**"I'm Finn**" said the tall guy, sitting next to Rachel.

**"And the last but not least"** Quinn concludes wryly, **"I present to you Noah Puckerman."**

**"But everyone calls me Puck,"** said the guy with a ridge, a smirk on his face. "

**"Or McKinley's womanizer " Mercedes muttered, which made me laugh.**

**"Stop! You're giving her a negative image of me!**" Puck growled.

**"Oh, please ! You don't need our help for that !"** Quinn teased him.

They then resumed their conversations interrupted by my arrival a few mintues earlier, trying to include me in their discussions. Much to my surprise, they were all super nice and very funny. Don't be fooled by appearances, as they say.  
Lunch time passed quickly, and the bell sounds in the cafeteria. They all stood up, each offering me a smile as they exited the room. While I went to my history class, with Blaine and Tina, three football came toward us , globets of slushies in their hands and then threw it at our faces.  
The red liquid was running down my face and some went in my ear. I saw that Blaine and Tina spoke to me but all I heard was crackling. My nightmare of not being able to hear anymore was coming true.  
So ,I did the first thing that came to my mind : I ran.

* * *

So chapter 3 or meet the New Directions ! So thumps up or down ? Please tell me what you think about this fanfic in reviews

Also, I saw that I had over 70 visitors for this story, thx you, and please leave a trail of your visit !

it has been scientifically proven that leaving reviews make the author update faster !

As always, if all my love

KadiXD.


	4. Being a Hokins

Hey everybody ! Happy New Year - Bonne Année ! -

I'm a curious person,so :  what are your resolutions for 2013? Me is to stop to annoy people (even if it's funny and it amuse me.. A LOT !) and being more confident.

**Another thing**: Don't you think that "2013" sounds weird? Well, it does to me people say that I am a weirdo and that everything is weird to me, sooooooooo...

Anyway, thx for the reviews, I love them : they make my day brighter ! :)

**_Disclaimer : _**_I don't own Glee because if I did own it, the Warblers will be good guys again ( they're hot but SOOO mean !) Anyway, it belongs to RIB and FOX. I only own Charlie, Paul and their parents._

* * *

_**1:35 p.m.**_

I don't know how long I ran or how fast I ran. All I know is that I ended up in the parking lot in what seemed to me a matter of seconds. I emptied my bag on the floor, eyes clouded with tears. I rummaged among my book and others school stuff, but tomy greatest despair, I didn't hear the soft clicking of my car keys. Upset not find them, I dropped to the ground, resting on the driver's door of my car and let my tears fall. Increasingly upset, I left a long cry of despair escaped from my lips and gave fists at the door of the car.

A group of people gathered around me and looked at me as if I were crazy. Lost in my hysteria, I jumped when I felt someone shaking me against him. I turned my head slightly saw Sam, who caressed me back until I calm down. A little quieter, I raised my head slightly, and saw through my eyes filled with tears as several students and teachers were staring at me, looking worried or simply confused. This is was the last thing I saw before the world starts spinning and everything turns black.

* * *

**_3:30 p.m._**

I came to my senses a few hours later, lying in a bed that was not mine. Confused, I tried to remember what had happened before I found here. I looked down and saw red spots on my clothes. By reflex, I passed my hand through my hair and I realized that it was wet. I wore then automatically my hand to my ear and noticed, to my horror, that my hearing aid was gone. Panicked, I straightened up and get out of the bed, but something prevented me from going any further. I lowered my eyes to my arm and saw a needle in my forearm, which connected me to a electrocardiogram. Annoyed, I tore it violently and I assumed that an alarm sounded because a few seconds later, a horde of doctors and nurses rushed into the room, which made me panic more. In my head, a multitude of questions were forming : How I found myself in this hospital? Why was I there? What was happening? Why none of my parents were at my side? What was the nurse sinking into my arm? Why everything around me was spinning ? Why I was seing everything twice?

Then nothing.

* * *

_**6:45 p.m.**_

The continuous beeps electrogram woke me up again. Except this time, I was no longer alone in the room: a nurse was talking to my mother, who looked at me with a worried look. When my eyes opened slightly, she stopped to listen and rushed to my side. She caressed my cheek with the back of her hand and ... Wait a second: the noise of the machines woke me and I heard distinctly what my mother was saying. By reflex, I passed my hand behind my ear and felt the cold steel of my hearing aid. I let out a sigh of relief : my hearing was back. As I was into my thoughts, my mother patted me lightly on the shoulder and asked:

**"Have you heard what I just told you, Charlotte?"**

**"Um, no"** I replied **"Sorry, Mom. You were saying?"**

**"I asked you if you were okay.."**

**"Yeah, don't worry, Mom, I'm fine"** I assured, passing my hand through my hair.

**"Really?"** She asked, suspiciously. **"So tell me how did you find yourself in the hospital after not even a full day of classes?"**

Very good question. To which I could not answer because I could barely remember what had happened before I woke up in a hospital bed.

**"Honestly, I have no idea," **I confessed,** "My last memory is waking up in this bed"**

**"I think I can fill the holes in your memory, Charlotte" **intervened the nurse.

**"Charlie"** I corrected her** "So what happened?"**

"**You were slushied, liquid has been spilled into your ear, which wrecked your previous device, therefore we had to hold you and put a new one" **she explained.

'**_Slushied?!'_** What the hell was that?! Oh, New York: I miss you!

**"It doesn't explain her fainting .."** my mother intervened.

**"She was victim of panic attacks, which led to hyperventilation and fainting"**

**"Oh,"** replied my mother

**"When will I be allowed to leave ?" **I asked, completely off-topic.

**"We just have to do some tests and you'll be free to go home," **she said with a smile.

**"And could I go to school tomorrow**?

**"Charlotte, I don't think it is a good idea,"** my mother began.

**"It's okay, Mom, I'm not made of porcelain, and I don't want to be known as the girl who freaked out after being .. 'slushied'! We can write a note to the Principal explaining that if anyone throw a slushie on m,e he will be punished and will contribute to the costs of hospitalization, "**I said.

**"Is that possible?" **my mother asked.

**"Yes, I think so,"** replied the nurse.

**"In this case ,ok ! "** my mother agreed.

**"Awesome!" **I exclaimed. **"Well, shall we make these tests?"**

* * *

**_9.30 pm_**

I opened the door to my room, took off my shoes, and I collapsed on my bed where all my stuffed animals were well aligned. I undressed, put on my pajamas and tied my hair in a ponytail and sat in front of my computer. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door:

**"Come in!"**

My older brother, Paul, came into my room, a box of pizza and two cans of soda in hand. Behind him were my father, my mother and my dalmatian Pongo (not very original, I know!). My father put the plates that he had in hand on my desk while Paul handed me a can. I thanked him with a smile, opened the drink and took a big gulp. While my father was serving pizza, I asked:

**"Ok, what's happening?"**

All three turned to me, looked confused and my father asked:

**"What do you mean, honey?"**

**"The last time that we ate all together was when you told us that we were leaving New York. "I explained" And what's better that pizza for bad news? "**

**" Uh, sushies, duh !" **replied my brother.

I punched him playfully on the shoulder. Becoming more serious, Paul replied:

**"Actually, I'm the one who have some great news that I'd like to tell to all of you"**

**"To all of us ?"** I asked, confused.

**"I haven't told Mom or Dad yet," **he explained.** "So .."**

"**Hmm .. I can't stand that suspense ; it's making me nervous : come on, tell us !"**

**"Okay, okay.. I'M GOING TO STANFORD !"**

My mother uttered a cry of joy, while my father wrapped my brother a hug. As for me, I jumped in my seat excitement. My mother kissed him on the cheek, then hugged him and finally I hugged him.

The rest of the meal went along as usual: we talked about everything and nothing, but mostly, we talked my brother and his future life in college. Once dinner was over, my parents went out of my room after telling us "good night". As for my brother and I, we continued to talk until my eyes were starting to close themselves and I couldn't help but yawn. Paul, seeing that I was tired, embraced me in a last hug, tucked me, extinguished my light and left my room.

* * *

_Well, this was the fourth chapter ! Hope that you'll like it ! _

_Reviews are hugs, and I love hugs, so... REVIEW ! _

_KadiXD_


	5. Brotherhood

I'm back, fellas ! Sorry I couldn't update earlier because of highschool.. I miss walking up at 2 pm and staying in bed all day !

Anyway, thanks so much to people who read/review/favorite this story ! 3

**_Disclaimer_********: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS. IT BELONGS TO RIB AND FOX. I, HOWEVER, OWN, CHARLOTTE HOKINS & CO.**

* * *

**7 : 35**

The annoying ringing of my alarm woke me up. Feeling grumpy, I took one of my pillows and pinned it on my head. As I was falling asleep, someone came, pounding on my door and screaming my name. I threw my pillow across the room and muttered:

"Seriously?" then I shouted, annoyed "Come in"

The door opened halfway, and Paul put his head into the opening, and then gave me a charming smile, saying:

"You're awake ! "

"No shit!" I replied sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"What a joy to be so well received by my beloved sister !"

"What. Do. You. Fucking. Want?"

"Language!"

"Whatever, answer me before I kick your fucking ass out of my room!"

He rolled his eyes, gave me a "Yeah-right-I'm-twice-your-size-midget" look and said:

"Mom sent me to wake you up, and ordered me to bring you to school in order to, and I quote, 'kick the asses of the jerks who dared to touch my beloved daughter !' "

"Awww, that's so sweet of her" I said with irony but I was impressed by how violent my mom can be if one of her kids is harmed.

"And if you're not down in 10 minutes I'm leaving without you." he threatened, leaving the room

"10 minutes? Paul, I'm a girl, if I want to look decent, it's going to take more than 10 minutes."

"9 minutes and 50 seconds, Cha '!" he cried.

I groaned, I rose from my bed and rummaged in my closet to find clothes that I would dare to wear for going out. Not having the time to do my hair, I put a brush in my bag, and ran down the stairs, being careful not to fall.  
When I came in the kitchen, I saw my father standing next to my mother and brother sitting on the kitchen table. My father looked at me from head to foot, raised an eyebrow and asked:

"Honey, do you intend to leave for high school without wearing shoes?"

I looked down and swore "Shit!" then up the stairs.

"2 minutes!" cried my brother

I opened violently my bedroom's door and took the first pair of shoes I saw. I went down the stairs and saw my brother waiting beside his car. As I was leaving, my father called me:

"Charlotte!"

I turned to him and he throw an apple at me,which I catched. I smiled at him, put the apple in my mouth, put my jacket on and took my bag in one hand and my boots in another.  
Before exiting the house, I waved at my parents and then went to settle in Paul's car. Looking at his watch, he announced:

"5,4,3,2,1 ... Perfect timing, sis'!"

I rolled my eyes, put my shoes and ,while looking in the mirror, brushed my hair. When I was satisfied by what I was seeing, I buckled my belt, bited in my apple and said:

"Well are we going or not?"

**8:25**

While my brother pulled up in the school's parking lot I saw several people who recognized me. They were looking at me like I was insane. I sighed, and nervously ran a hand through my hair.  
Paul, seeing the my face going as white as snow, asked me:

"Are you sure you want to go in, Charlie?"

I sighed, closed my eyes, breathed, then opened them and sent my best smile to my brother saying:

"Yeah, I'm sure .."

"Okay. So, let's go"

We left the car at the same time and as we advanced in the campus, I noticed something: people were not staring at me, they are staring at Paul. Well, especially girls. I must say that my brother had everything that girls could dream of in a guy: a muscular body, gorgeous blue eyes, and beautiful brown hair.  
When we arrived in front of my locker, Paul asked:

"So?"

"So what?" I asked, confused.

"Where are the morons who threw slushies at you yesterday ?"

I turned to him, looked frightened, and said:

"You're not really going to kick their ass, right?

"Why not?"

"Paul .."

"They attacked you for no reason, and you have not responded. I'm here to teach them a lesson.

"Paul!" I repeated, "I know you want to do well, but I can defend myself .."

"But ..."  
"You're leaving in a month for Stanford, you can't always come to school to defend me if someone pushes me lightly or throw a drink in my face."

"You're just going to stand there and do nothing ? You're not going to defend yourself?"

"Of course I defend myself, but I must have a good reason."

"And waking up in a hospital bed isn't enough ?" he retorted, crossing his arms  
"Yes!" I shouted, annoyed.

"So What are you waiting for? Riposte,defend yourself,fight back!"

"I will fight back but not right now, Paul."

"And why is that?"

I sighed and announced a cold voice I didn't recognize:

"Because in my case, revenge is a meal that's going to be as cold as the slushies that I received."

Paul looked at me with a worried look, then sighed:

"Charlie .."

"I'm OK, do not worry. I'm just tired and upset that everyone treats me like I'm this little fragile girl.. "

"You're a little girl, Cha '.."

"I'm going to be 17 years old in a month, Paul"

"I don't care about your age, Charlie, you're my little sister, a child so fragile and my mission is to protect .. No matter what .."

Touched by his words, I offered him a smile. He smiled back and continued:

"And also, maybe if you stop watching" SpongeBob "every morning and behave like a kintergarden child, I will treat like a 16 years old girl .."

I playfully punched his shoulder and said, laughing:

"Must you always strikes our moments of brotherhood!"

"At least it makes you laugh!

I tried to look serious,rolled my eyes and shook my head, but I could not restrain a smile. When the bells ringed, Paul said:

"Well, I gotta go see the Principal to explain the situation. Call me when your day is over and I'll come get you, okay?"

I nodded and turned to my locker. Paul kissed me on the forehead and whispered:

"I love you, little sister"

Then he went towards Figgins's office. When, I could'nt see him anymore, I turned to my locker and opened it.  
When the door opened a little box fell. Intrigued, I bent down and picked it up. Above there was a small card with marked above "Welcome back, we're hoping that your first day at McKinley didn't scared you for life.. PS: Charlie, you should change the combination of your lock because '0-0-0' is not that difficult to find. I hope you like chocolate!, xoxo, Sam "

I laughed after I finished reading the message. I closed the door of my locker and put away the card in my pocket. Then I opened the box and stuffed a chocolate in my mouth, on my way to my first class of the morning. I smiled and thought that it's a good new start.

* * *

Just 4 words :

Read. Review. Favorite. Follow

( I just love reading reviews, I can't help but smile when I read them )

Love

KadiXD


	6. Friendship

**A/N 1 :**_Ouh-ouh ! 2 chapters in the same week ! Yeah, I'm on fire, guys ! :) Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter ; as I said the chapter before and in the one before and in the others before : I love them ! _

_**Disclaimer : **_**Glee and its characters belongs to RIB and FOX.**

* * *

_**12:00,**_

_** Cafeteria**_.

When I came in the cafeteria, all eyes turned to me. Embarrassed, I ignored them and paid for my lunch. While I was looking for a place to settle down, I saw my brother entered the room, accompanied by Figgins. Apparently, he had a lot of things to tell him. When I saw him, he gave me a wink, which made me look up at the sky, but I couldn't restrain a smile.  
I heard someone shout my name

"Charlie!"

I turned and saw Blaine give me a hand sign to tell me to join them. I smiled, and as I walked to the table, a young man with big glasses and a microphone in hand, walked towards me.  
He put his microphone in front of my face as his assistant followed him with a camera.

"Jacob Ben Israel, live from the cafeteria of McKinley High, with Charlotte Hokins or the new crazy girl from New York. So, tell us, Charlotte..."

While I was trying to avoid this jerk who followed me like a puppy, I saw Paul coming towards me, ready to intervene in case. He stopped suddenly when he saw Santana stand up and come towards me. Santana patted the shoulder of Jacob. It turned toward her and Santana spat in his face:

"Okay, listen to me very carefully 'Jewfro': keep messing with Charlie and telling crap about her on your idiotic blog and I'll go all Lima Adjacent Weights on your nerdy ass. Entender (understand)?"

Wow, that was scary. I noticed that all those present followed our "discussion. I looked up and saw that Paul was watching Santana with a smirk, looking impressed. Then I turned my attention to Jacob who seemed to tremble from head to toes. He replied in a whisper:

"Yes, ma'am!"

"What was that? No he oido.. (I didn't hear)"

"Yes, Senora Lopez!" he repeated, in a louder voice, but still trembling.

"That's more like it .." she said hands on hips "Now, out of my way before I change my mind"

The young man ran out of the cafeteria, followed closely by his cameraman. A laugh escaped my lips, then I turned to Santana and thanked her. She smiled and replied:

"The pleasure is all mine. Seriously, he was so scared I thought he was going to shit in his pants !" She laughed, and then I took her hand "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

When I sat down between Santana and Blaine, I was greeted with smiles and exclamations of joy. I could't help but smile. These people knew me for a day and they were so nice, so friendly. Then they resumed their conversations, I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and met the protective gaze of my brother. He smiled at me and mouthed 'you're ok, baby sister?'.

I smiled back and nodded. He sighed, relieved and left the cafeteria.  
Quinn followed my gaze then turned to me and asked:

"Who is this? He's hot!"

"Who?" Asked Santana.

"The handsome guy who was staring at Charlie .." she explained.

"Oh yeah, I saw him this morning in the halls! It seems like he's got a crush on you, Charlie .." Tina teased.

"The dude who was with Figgins earlier?" Asked Finn.

"Yeah, he was cute" Said Rachel "Not as cute as you, babe" she said she saw Finn When glaring at her.

"Are you kidding?! He was smoking hot!" Mercedes said. "Even hotter than Puckerman"

"Yeah" agreed Brittany "I didn't see any smoke, though .."

Everyone ignored her, while Santana was explaining to her the meaning of the expression. Kurt said:

"He Seemed old, he was like 20-23 years."  
"Yeah" Sam Agreed. "If he was checking you out, that mean he's a pervert ''  
"Oh, we do not care about his age, all we need to know Is that he's cute and he was checking That Charlie out" Santana said. She turned to me and Asked "So are you going to ask him out?"

I made a face and then said:

"Ew .. I'm not going ask to him out:! Not now, not ever .."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Cause dating my brother Would be really, REALLY weird .." I said laughing.

"That hottie is your brother?" Santana exclaimed. I nodded

"We think we're gonna become really good friends, Hokins" Mercedes teased. "We're going to have sleepovers in your house everyday!"

I laughed and took a bit of my apple and said:

"I don't think my parents would mind, though .. They want me to make friends, so I won't be alone all the time."

I said the end in a whisper but they seemed to have heard it and Sam gave me a sad smile. My phone vibrated. I put my apple down and took my phone out of my pocket. I read the post I've just received from my brother: _"Sorry Cha ', I'm not going to be ble to pick you up, tonight.'ll Tell you why later. Anyway, mom and dad ain't going to be home either so you can have friends over if you want to. There are leftovers in the fridge (I think -_-') If not, there's money in the box on the fridge, you can order Chinese or pizza or sushi. . :) ttyl, xoxo, Paul "_  
_I smirked as I read the mesage then asked:_

"Hey, guys? Do any of you have plans tonight ?

**_7:30 PM,_**

**_Hokins's villa_**

I was seating in the kitchen, doing my homeworks, when I heard someone knock at the front door. I stood up and get to the door, followed by Pongo. I opened the door and in front of me were Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes and Quinn. When he saw them, Pongo barked. I made him stop by snapping my fingers. The dog stopped barking, licked his lips, and lay down. I smiled and whispered :

"Good boy, Pongo" then I turned to my guests and said "Please come in"

They came in one by one. Blaine was last. He knelt before Pongo and scratched the dalmatian behind his ears. Then, he stood up and asked :

" What's his name ?"

"Pongo" I answered, smiling.

"Seriously ?!"he said, giggling

" Well, I couldn't think of a better name.."

"It suits him" he said, smiling. "Shall we join the others ?" he asked, presenting his arm.

I laughed, grabbed his arm and said :

" Yes, we shall, my good sir."

He joined me in my laughter, and we began to walk. I turned to my dog,whistled and snapped my finger three times. Blaine watched us, impressed, as Pongo stood on his and followed us. He asked :

"How do you get him to obey you without saying a word ?"

" Well, it's hours and hours of training" I explained "And there's not other way, since he's deaf."

I turned to Blaine and he was staring at me, waiting for me to continue " I found him in the streets, behind an italian restaurant. When I found him, he only had an ear. He was used in dogs fights."

" That's-" Blaine began.

" Horrible ? I know. So I begged my parents to drive him to a veterinary. After the operation, they were going to put him in a shelter. So I cried, screamed and rolled on the floor and finally my parents gave in."

"Wow" Blaine said.

"Yeah... Also, they didn't want me to be alone : I didn't a lot of friends because of the fact that I spend my childhood in a hospital and -"

" Wait - WHAT ?!"

I put my hands on my mouth, my eyes widened in horror. How did I let that slip of my mouth ?! Urg.. I'm such an idiot !

"Charlie ?.." Blaine whispered

I sighed " There's an explanation for my breakdown of yesterday.."

" Ok, what is it ?" he asked, grabbing my hand. As he saw me hesitating, he said " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.."

" I want to tell you, I really do ! Cause you're all so nice to me even You've known me only for a day and I'm not being honest with you and -" I explained as tears began to fall.

" Charlie !" he interrupted " Like you said, we've only know each other for a day, so you don't have to confess anything to us, ok ? There's no pressure."

I just nodded, not trusting my voice right now. He smiled and wiped my tears with his thumps. He sighed and said :

" Come on, let's go or they'll think you killed me. And otherwise ! Either way, they'll be pissed ! "

I laughed and followed him as we entered the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N 2: **_I just love writing about Blaine and Santana : they're my favorites characters (with Kurt..And Marley..And Jake..And Finn..And Ryder.. And Brittany..And Sam..And Puck..And Sugar..And Artie.. and everyone else..) ! So who love the Charlaine ( Charlie+Blaine) and Santie (Santana+Charlie) friendship ?_

_So anyway fellas, please review ! _

_Till next time, gleeks_

_KadiXD_


	7. Glee Club?

_****Hey, I'm back, with an all-new chapter, which is by far my favorite ! I hope you'll like it ;)_

_Thanks for the reviews !_

**Disclaimer ****: **Still don't own Glee.

* * *

**9 : 00 PM**

We've been sitting in my kitchen for almost two hours eating Chinese food, talking about all and nothing, and getting to know eachother. Meanwhile, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Tina and Mike joined us. I couldn't believe that all of them were friends : they were... so different of eachother.

As I was listening to Kurt and Mercedes making fun of their teachers, Rachel came towards me and asked :

"Is the piano in your room yours ?"

What the fuck ? She went up to my room ?! Who the fuck does she think she is ? Seeing my facial expression changing from relax to angry, she quickly added :

"Sorry, I didn't mean to enter in it, but I was looking for the bathroom and there's so much corridors and doors and.."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry ; it's okay.." I replied. That was SO not okay " Anyway, yeah, the piano is mine ; why do you ask ?"

"So you are a musician.." She said, smiling.

"Obviously" I muttered, under my breath. Her smile grew wilder. Creepy..

"Do you sing ?" she asked, excited.

"Hum.." I began, confused.

"Berry, now is not the time to recruit members, so let it go !" Santana intervened, coming to my rescue.

Rachel lost her enthousiasm (and some of her creepiness) and went to sit back next to Finn. Curious, I turned to Santana and asked :

"Wait - members for what ?"

"Glee Club" Artie answered.

"What the fu- hell is a Glee Club ?!"

"A show choir" explained Kurt "We sing, we dance and participate to competitions"

"Well it's more like we sing back up for Rachel.." Tina muttered.

"And there's a lot of drama.." Quinn added.

"Like what ?"

"Oh, nothing : teen pregancy, fights, boyfriends cheating on girlfriends.. Or otherwise.." Mercedes said with sarcasm.

"Wow, and I thought living in New York was intense ! " I said.

"But it's a lot of fun !" she added quickly "If you forget being slushied everyday.." she muttered.

I was shocked by what she was saying. I'd been slushied once and I freaked out. They were being slushied _everyday_ ?

"And no one give a shit about this ?" They all shook their heads.

I was stunned. As I was going to retort something, I heard the front door opening and Pango barking. I shouted :

"Who's there ?"

I waited few seconds. No answer. I raised for my chair and said, nervously :

"Hello ?"

I waited for an anwser and a few seconds later, Paul entered the room, followed by Pongo. I let a sigh of relief escape my lips, then smiled to him. Paul looked at me, smirked and said :

" Seriously, Cha' ? Who did you think it was ?"

"I don't know" she replied, shrugging my shoulders. "A thief, a serial killer.."

He laughed and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and said :

"You have too much imagination, baby sister !"

As I was going to retort, Santana cleared her throat. We turned to face her and the rest of my guests and find them staring at us. Paul looked at me, raised an eyebrow and said :

"I see we have compagny.."

"Well, you did tell me I could have a couple of friends over."

"Indeed.. Well, are you going to introduce me or not ?"

"Uh.. sure ! So everybody, this is my brother Paul and Paul, this is everybody.."

Paul turned to my friends, smiled and waved at them, saying :

"Hey !"

There was several minutes of awkward silent, then Paul broke it by asking :

"Sooo, all of you are juniors ?"

"Nope" Sam answered.

Awkward silent.

"O...kay.." he said, looking at me, then back at them. "So what were you talking about before I came in and crashed the party ?"

"About our Glee Club" Rachel answered.

"Glee Club ?" he asked, confused.

"It's show choir" Quinn explained "We sing, we dance and compete. But most of the time, it's just us, losers getting slushied."

" 'Slushied' ?! What the hell is that suppose to mean ?"

"Well, it's a daily thing. Us, members of New Directions, that's the name of our group...-" Rachel started.

"Wait - the name of your group is 'Nude Erections' ?!" he asked, before bursting in laughter.

I punched him in the shoulder, which made him wince of pain, and stopped his laughter. I turned to Rachel and said :

"Just ignore him. Please continue.."

"So, as I was saying, at McKinley, the glee club is considered as the most stupid thing ever and us, members are considering as losers, so jocks don't forget to remind us that we're Lima losers, by throwing a slushie at us almost everyday.."

"What ?!" Paul shouted, shocked. "And teachers don't do anything to stop it ?"

"Well, apparently not.." I said.

"But this is bullying. And last time I check, it's against the law ! Why don't you report this to the police ?"

"Paul - may I call you Paul ?" Kurt intervened.

"Well, that's my name..." He said, with sarcasm.

"It's Ohio, not New York.. People aren't as tolerant here"

"What do you mean by that ?"

"Half of people in Lima are homophobics, and when I said 'people' , it included the police..."

"And they don't give a shit about us" Santana said "I mean, who would care of a teenager's little problem ?"

Paul sat down, looked at me, then at Santana and said :

"I care..."

"Why ? You don't even know us, so why would you ?"

"Because you are... just kids. You need someone to lean on, someone to talk to when you're sad or depressed. Mosty, you need to know that for some persons care, that you do matter for them... And if not, you can always come to me, I'll listen to you and I'll try to help."

"Yeah, that's very sweet of you but what could you do to help ? You're not from the police or the FBI or something else.." Rachel said.

He smirked, looked at me during a few seconds. I returned his smirk and we turned our heads to them, and said at the same time :

"We have relations..."

"Really ?" Finn said, surprised.

"Well, our father has relations.." I corrected.

"What kind of relations ?" Puck asked, suspicious.

"You don't need to know.." Paul answered, still smirking. He looked at his watch, sighed and said "It's not that I don't enjoy your compagny, guys, but it's almost 10, it's a school night and I'm pretty sure your parents are getting worried, so off you go guys !"

We all raised up of our chairs, then exited the kitchen. They all hugged me goodbye before leaving, while my brother went up to his room. Sam stayed a few minutes longer, turned to me and said :

"You know, we make it sound horrible when we're talking about it, but Glee Club is awesome, we got to hang out with our friends :we're doing the things we love with the people we love. So, if you wanna join, the door is wild-open...Seriously, the door of the choir room is literally always opened !"

I let out a laugh, then bit my bottle lip to make my laughter stop. I looked up at him and said :

"I'll think about it.."

"Cool" he said, smiling.

He hesitated a few minutes, then bent and kissed me eon the cheek. I blushed, lightly. He smiled again and said in a whisper :

"Goodnight, Charlie."

"Goodnight, Sam."

I watched him leave then closed the door. I sighed and looked down on the floor. Pongo was lying, watching me, his head tilted on the side and his tongue out. I bent and kissed him on the head. I raised, went towards the stairs, snapped my fingers and said :

"Come on, Pongo"

He raised up, then ran up the stairs to come next to me. I went on my bedroom and crashed on my bed. A few minutes later, someone knocked at my door. I asked :

"Who is it ?"

"Ghostface : I came to kill and cut you into pieces.." Paul answered with irony. He opened the door, raised his eyebrows and walked into my room "Seriously, Cha' ? I'm the only person here beside you.."

"You never know.." I laughed as he sat beside me on the bed. He looked up at the clock and sighed "What is it ? Are you expected somewhere ?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. There's this thing I have to take care of.."

"What thing ? I asked, suspicious.

"Nothing important, just.. a thing.." he hesitated. Seeing my worried look, he added "Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes."

I sighed, gave him a sad smile and said :

"Ok, go, I'll stay here, alone, all by myself - well, with Pongo keeping me compagny. and -".

"Charlotte, I -" Paul started.

"Paul, don't worry go, I'll be fine.."

He sighed, looked at his watch then at me, and said "Ok, I swear I'll be back soon !"

"I know" I replied in a whisper.

He put his jacket on and before exiting my bedroom, he came towards me and kissed my forehead.

" Love you !" he shouted, closing the door behind him.

I sighed again, and whispered "I love you too". I laid on my bed, letting Pongo rest his head on my belly. I heard Paul's car left our garage, and then, nothing. Just silence.

* * *

**A/N :** **_Soo ? What did you think ? Please, review fellas ! :)_**

**_With all my love, KadiXD _**3


	8. Coffee

**A/N** _: Hey gleeks ! I'm back with an all-new chapter ! _

_And guess what ? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ! Finally 16 ! :D How awesome is that ?_

**Disclaimer **:** I don't own Glee, or Starbucks.**

* * *

**7 : 30 A.M**

I groaned when I heard my clock ringing. It seemed to annoy also Pongo, because he started barking immediatly. I jerked from my bed, sighed, closed my eyes and whispered :

"Fuck.." then shouted "Paul!"

There was no answer. I groaned again, I get out of my room, stopped in the corridor and yelled again :

"Paul ?!"

Silence. I walked to his room and started banging at the door, then I asked :

"Paul are you awake ?" Silence. "Ugh..Dude, come on !" I sighed, while opening the door " It's time-"

I stopped talking when I realised that there was nobody in the room. The bed was still made and his shoes, messenger bag and keys were missing. I went down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where Pongo was still barking. I bent before him and kissed him between his ears, which made him stopped. As I was going to make breakfast, I noticed a note sticked on the fridge. I took it and read out loud :

**_"Dear Charlotte, sorry not to be here, had to woke up early in order to do something you don't need to know for now.."_ Seriously ?!****_ "Anyway, see you later, sis' ! xoxo, P. S : Mom and Dad went to New York for the week end for..business" _**

Ugh.. Why would we move out from New York because of their works if they were spending almost all of their time there ? Whatever it's not like I wasn't use to it. Don't get me wrong, I have awesome parents and they're very loving... But my mother working at Vogue magazine and my dad being probably one of the best lawyers of the country, they weren't always around. Like I said before, I get use to it.

I get a bowl and a box of Cheerios out of the cupboard and took a bottle of milk from the fridge. As I went to sat down, I heard someone knock at the door. Pongo started barking again. I put the food on the table, snapped my fingers and said :

"Shh, Pongo ; sit!"

The dog obeyed, sat and licked his lips. I smiled and went to open the door. Before me stand - or sit - Blaine, Sam, Santana, Kurt, Artie and a girl who was in English with me. I think her name was Sugar something.. And it seems that she could do anything she wanted to, because her father was SUPER rich. I smiled at them and said :

"Hey guys! Please come in !"

They all came in and followed me to the kitchen. When all of them sat down, I took my bowl of cereals, started eating and asked, the mouth full :

"Do any of you want something to eat or to drink?"

"Yeah we're-" Sugar started.

"Nah, we're good." Santana said, glaring at the younger girl.

"Ok.. Well, if you change your mind, there's plenty of food here."

All of them smiled at me. Well, not all of them. Santana was too busy looking around for something.. Or someone. Then she turned to me and asked :

"Where are your parents ?"

I swallowed my food and replied :

"New York."

"And Paul ?" Mercedes asked.

"He said he had to do someting, somewhere.." I answered, while pouring a glass of water.

"So you're all alone?" Artie asked.

I sighed, annoyed by all their questions. God, these guys talked A LOT !

"Yeah, but I'm used to it... And beside, I'm not completely alone; there's Pongo with me..-"

"Pongo?" Kurt said, giggling.

"Eh! Don't judge me!" I retorted "So, off-topic now, what are you guys doing here?

"Wow, what a warm welcoming!" Sam teased.

"I'm not used to talk to people in the morning before I had coffee. My father always that I'm the person who inspired the expression 'not a morning person.' "

"Well, that's why we're here." Blaine said, cheerfully.

"To help me become a 'morning-person'?"

"No, silly!" Sam said, laughing. "We're here to propose you to go with us to the Lima Bean before going to school."

"The Lima Bean?"

"It's kind of our Starbucks" Mercedes explained.

"Oh ! Sure, why not? Just let me put some clothes on and we can go."

They all nodded. They started a conversation about.. Regionals, I think? Anyway, I finished my breakfast, put the dishes in the sink then I asked :

"Blaine, Sam : can I talk to you.. please?"

The two of them look at eachother then Blaine nodded and said :

"Yes, why not?"

"Awesome, my bedroom is on the first floor, the door of the room is red.." I said before heading to the stairs.

I went in my bedroom, brushed my tooth, curled my hair, put on a red dress, a leather jacket and flat shoes and put Paul's red fedora on my head. As I was shoving my class stuff in my messenger back, I heard someone knock at the door :

"Come in!" I shouted.

The door opened and I saw Blaine and Sam entered in the room. Sam sat on my rocking chair and Blaine sat on the end of my bed. Sam looked at me and asked :

"So, what's up?"

I called them up today in order to tell them my secret, I wanted to be honest with at least the two of them, they were kind of my best friends. It's already been two weeks since I arrived in Lima, Ohio and all of the New Directions, especially these two, have been so and welcoming nice to me, we became very close in a very short time and lying to me was killing me. So I decided to tell the thruth. First to them and then, to the others. But seeing them there watching me, waiting for me to tell something, I forget all that I wanted to say.

"Cha' ?" Blaine asked, looking worried. "Is everything ok ?"

"Yeah, don't worry" I reassured him. "It's just.. I wanted to tell both of you something.."

"Ok, so what is it, Cha' ?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and hesitated :

"Umm.."

"Come on C., you know you can talk to us, right?" Sam asked.

"Right! Um..I-I.."

"Yes?"

"I-I... Uh, I- I'm thinking about joining Glee Club!" I lied.

Well, it wasn't really a lie. I WAS considering it. I sighed, disappointing in myself. Sam looked at me, smiling and asked :

"Really?"

"Really.." I said, returning his smile.

"We didn't scare you with our weirdness ?" Blaine teased.

I laughed and said :

"Oh, believe me, Anderson, I've seen worst.. I'm from the dark side of New York, remember?"

He snorted, smirked, put around my shoulder and said :

"Yeah, right! So are we going to get coffee or you have something else you like to share with us?"

I looked at him, smiled and shook my head.

"Ok, so let's go!"

* * *

**8 : 05 AM, The Lima Bean.**

_'We're looking for baristas' _

I stared at the placard during several minutes, lost in my thoughts. _  
_

"Here's your latte, miss."

I looked at the barista, took my drink and thanked him. He looked at him then at the placard and asked :

"Interested ?"

"What ? Oh- yeah, maybe..."

"Have you ever worked in a café ?" he asked.

"Yeah, I worked in a Starbucks last summer."

"So you have experience working as a barista?"

"Yep" I replied, popping the 'p'.

He nodded, stared at me during several minutes -which was creepy- and asked :

"What's your name?"

Wow, getting creepier.

"Charlotte Hokins" I replied, suspicious. _'Why would you give your real name, Charlie ? he might be a serialkiller'_ I thought. He smiled at me and said :

"Well, Charlotte Hokins, it looks like you find yourself a job!"

"Really?" I asked, grinning from to ear-to-ear, no more paranoid.

"Really" he laughed. "You're a student from McKinley, right?"

I nodded.

"OK, so come back after classes and I'll give you you work schedule."

"Ok, cool! Thanks you so much!" I said before leaving.

As I was going to exit the Lima Bean, I heard someone scream :

"Charlotte!"

I turned and saw the barista with my cup of coffee in his hand

"Your latte."

I took the cup, thanked him and exited the café.

* * *

**8 : 15 AM, McKinley High.**

" Attention, students, all of you are required to go in the amphitheater right now. So - So stop comploting and move you silly asses as you said and - SUE ! give that microphone back to me or -"

I stopped listening and I looked at Quinn, asking :

"Is it always like that ?"

She thought for a minute and replied :

"Nah, today is kind of a calm day, actually..."

"For now" Kurt muttered. "Anyway, does anybody know why all of us must go there?"

"I do" Rachel intervened.

"No fucking kidding.." Santana muttered.

"Apparently, there's a college guy coming today to talk to us about something."

"I still don't understand why all of the students must go.." I said, confused.

"Yeah, me neither." Blaine said.

"I hope he's hot" Mercedes said, blushing a little.

"Oh please" Kurt intervened "He's a college guy, of course he's hot!"

Blaine gave me a 'excuse me?" face, crossing his arms, which made me laugh. Kurt winked at him and kissed the corner of his mouth. Puck intervened :

"You don't to have to be in a college guy to be hot.. I mean, look at me : a real work of art!" he said, raising his shirt and revealing a perfect six-pack.

Santana and Puck began to argue which me rolled my eyes, but stopped when Brittany slid her hand in hers. I smirked ; _she is so fucking whipped ! _

"C., you're coming or what?" Sam said.

I smiled, nodded and followed him in the amphitheater.

* * *

**8 : 25 AM**

****"Please, everybody find a seat and be quiet! If you have something to say, raise you hand, if you don't, just shut up and my head will thank for saving her from having a headache!" the college guy yelled.

He's not facing us, but he seemed familiar. Everything in him seemed familiar : his voice, his clothes, his shoes, his messy brow hair..

"You must be fucking kidding.." I muttered.

Some girls behind me (including Mercedes and Kurt) were whispering "Please be hot, please be hot, please be hot,..". I sat between Blaine and Sam, while Quinn and Santana sat before us. The college guy took a pen and wrote something on the board then turned to us and my green eyes met his blues eyes. He smirked at me while I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee. Some girls exclaimed "OMFG, he's supermegafoxyawesomehot!" ( A/N : see what I did there? ) and Santana said "Wanky!" I'm not sure of it signification.

The college guy turned to the class and shouted to be heard by everyone :

"Hello, my name is Paul Hokins and we're going to be spending some time together!"

* * *

**A/N 2** : _Yay? :D or Nay? :(_

**Coming soon** : _Karofsky vs Hokins, Charlotte's audition._


	9. Hot for teacher

**A/N : **_Hey guys ! I'm alive ! It's the longest chapter I've ever write, so I hope you'll like it!_

_I can't get enough of the songs of the upcoming episode, especially of "Just can't get enough", "Getting married today" and "Anything could happen"_

**Disclaimer**_**:** Glee belongs to RIB._

* * *

"Hello, my name is Paul Hokins and we're going to spend some time together.. One little thing before we start : don't call me Professor Hokins, sir and Mr Hokins : it makes me feel old, so.. Ok, let-"

"So what are we supposed to call you? Ma'am or Mrs Hokins?"A moron joked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Seriously? Say things like that don't make you look smart or even funny. Some of the jocks laughed and they did 'high five's. Paul faked a laugh, walked towards the jock, stopped laughing and glared at him, saying :

"Next time I'll see your mom, I'll ask what she prefers.."

And he returned to the front of the class and smirked when he noticed that the jocks had stopped laughing, a silence filled the amphitheater and I had to bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. The moron raised up angrily from his chair and shouted :

"You son of a bitch : you have not right to say that! My father will hear about this and he'll get your silly ass fired!"

Paul turned to him, glaring at him with cold eyes, which made the jock gulped. He walked toward him and I noticed that he was WAAAAY taller than him. My brother put a smirk on his face and said:

"Oh, I don't care about giving fired, I don't even work here! So go ahead and report what I said to your father.. It was only a matter of time until he discovers what your mother is hiding from him.."

I litteraly gasped at him, my eyes wide-opened. Santana snorted and whispered :

"Oh, no he didn't..!"

The jock opened his mouth again, but before he could say something, Paul intervened:

"Think about what you're about to say, big guy, because I could really easily use it against you. See, buddy, you got nothing on me, while I, on the contrairy, know everything I need to know about you."

"That's bullshit, you've got nothing on me!" he shouted.

"Wanna bet ?" Paul asked, with a challenging look on his face.

The jock watched him from head to toes and crossed his arms. Paul took this as a 'yes'. He smiled at him and said :

"Ok.." he took out his wallet,and put it on the table before him. I watched him, curious. He said:

"There's 50 bucks in my wallet. If I can't tell 5 facts about you, you'll win them..-"

"That's so gonna be so easy!" he snorted.

"But if I can, you'll have to help the lunch lady for a week. Do we have a bet?" he asked, reaching for the jock's hand.

The jock smirked, nodded and shook my brother's hand.

"Ok" said Paul "Well, I know you're part of the football team-"

"Everyone know that!" another jock interrupted, then turned to his friend "Z, this is bull-"

"Shut it, Karofsky!" Puck shouted.

"Ok, what else?" Paul continued, ignoring them. "You're respected here.. Not because you're a likeable person, oh no! But because you've got influence."

I tilted my head to the side, confused. What was he trying to do? In the meantime, 'Z' was starting to lose his smirk, which amused me, and apparently, it was amusing the others.

"You're a 'terror' in this school. Even your 'friends' are scared of you and I don't blame them... Oh, and can I ask you another question?" He didn't wait for an answer. "What kind of university would accept a guy who think he's superior just because he's in the football team, even if his grades are not that brilliant? A guy who think that his status give him the right to bully people that he considered as..'losers'? A guy who've been expelled or suspended many times because of fights he started? And what kind of university accept a guy who almost went to juvie and have a record ?" Can you answer that question, Azimio?"

Wow, just wow.. A silence filled the room. Azimio's jaw dropped - well, so did mine - I'd never believe that Paul could be so.. mean. Well I know that he was studying to become a lawyer, that lawyers were all sharks, but, god; that was so bitchy!

Azimio broke the silent by saying :

"How did -"

"Know that?" Paul interrupted him "I don't accused persons when I don't have any evidences against them, I was raised well."

He put his wallet back in his pocket, took a paper on his desk, wrote something on it and gave it to Azimio, saying:

"Here, give that to Figgins. You should be grateful, the punishment could have been worst."

He took the paper, gathered his stuff and get out of the amphitheater. Paul sighed, turned to us and shouted :

"Anything else? No? Awesome, let's begin this class.. So as I was saying before, my name is Paul Hokins and I'm going to be your teacher for the next hour. I graduated last year from Harvard law university and was hired as professor of Stanford a few weeks ago. I'm studying to become a lawyer, and meanwhile I'm teaching in college."

Rached raised her left hand, while taking notes with the other.

"Yes Rachel?" Paul said.

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about something that caught my attention in this highschool" he answered, looking at him.

"And what is that?" Quinn asked.

He stuffed in his pocket, smiled at her and said:

"Very good question, Quinn, I'll be getting to that in a few minutes. Just let me the time to explain what I'm going to teach you today. First is there a volunteer for a little experiment I'd like to try ? Anyone? No ? O..kay! I'll choose.. David Karofsky!"

Everyone turned to him. Dave was looking at Paul, his eyes filled with fear. Paul said, smiling :

"Come on, I don't bit.. Scout's honor!" he said, raising his right hand

I rolled my eyes, looked at him, and mouthed 'You've never been scout" He smirked and mouthed back "No one needs to know." I snorted, as he clapped in his hand to get everyone's attention and asked:

"Well, let's give it up for our friend David Karofsky!"

A few people clapped along -by few, I mean like 5 on five hundred- as Santana and Puck rolled their eyes and Sam snorted.

"Ok.. First, can I ask you a question, Dave - Can I call you Dave?"

"Yeah, why not?" he whispered, a little frightened.

"Cool, so Dave, are you part of Azimio's.. 'Gang'?"

"Yeah, we've been budies since freshman year."

"Ok, so you're like his best friend?"

"Yeah.."

"Did you know that Azimio was a bully?"

"Yeah, I mean NO! He's not a bully!"

"What is he then ?" Paul asked.

"He's just.. He just do what he thinks it's right.. And most of the time, we have valuable reasons to do what we're doing and -"

"Wow, woah, wait.. 'We' ? So I assume that you're a bully too?"

"NO, I'M NOT!" he shouted. "I just do what's right for this school."

"And you think that, for instance, hitting Kurt or Blaine just because they're gays, is a good thing for this school?" he asked, getting angry.

I sensed Blaine tensing next to me, so I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. He look at me, gave me a small smile and squeezed it back.

"Yeah, because we don't need fag-"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I'LL GET YOUR SILLY ASS EXPELLED!" Paul shouted.

All of the students jumped at that suddent burst of anger and Karofsky's skin was as white as snow.

"You can't do that" he whispered.

"Ya think so? I wouldn't bet on it. Maybe everybody in this school let you, guys do anything that you want without giving a SHIT about it, but I DO NOT! So yeah, I can get you expelled, I can even send you to juvie, or better, to jail. Because if there's one thing I learned while studying in Harvard is that, some things, as bullying, are illegals, and I don't think that's there's a big difference between Lima and Cambridge, is it?"

Karofsky didn't reply. He just kept his head down, avoiding to meet my brother's stare. Paul returned to his desk , scribbled something on it and gave it to him.

"Now, go to join your dear friend Azimio before I change my mind."

No need to tell him twice. He gathered his stuff and stormed out of the room. Paul sighed, grabbed a pen, turned to us and said :

"Well, let's finally begin this class..."

**10:30 AM**

"Is it wrong that I'm so turned on by your brother right now, Hokins?" Santana asked

"Everything turn you on, Santana, so no.. But please, can we talk about somebody else?" I begged.

"Like what? Because I can't get these thoughts about your brother and me out of my head, and -"

"Ain't you with Brittany?" I said, a little too loud, to make her shut up.

"Yeah, but I'm not a label-person and I like guys as much as I like girls and god! Your brother is so hot and I want to do these things to him that-"

"If I don't hear, it's not true, if I don't hear, it's not true, if I don't hear it's not true.." I repeated, placing my hands above my ears.

"Ok, I'll shut up, geez calm down!" she said, rolling her eyes.

At the same moment, the bell rang. Santana turned to me and asked:

"What's your next class?"

"Hum, I have a free period. You?"

"Urgh, English.. So I guess I'll see at lunch?

"Yeah, sure.. See ya!"

She smiled at me, and ran to her class. I sighed, stayed a few minutes alone in the empty hall and then something catch my attention ; a placard saying 'New Directions recruiting members'. I bit my bottom lip, lost in thoughts, then walked to the placard, took a pen out of my bag and wrote my name on the paper. It looked like I was the only one signing up. Suddenly, I sensed my phone buzzing in my bottom pocket. I took it out of my pocket and read the message :

"Hey C. It's Blaine ! Sam lend me his phone cuz I forgot mine in the choir room. Could you get it for me ? You'd be an angel. Thx :)"

I smiled at the text and started walking towards the choir room.

**10:45 AM**

First, I knocked at the door. No answer.

"Hello?"

Still no answer.

I opened the door and entered the choir room. I immediatly spotted Blaine's phone on the piano. I took it and put it on my bag. As I was going to get out, something caught my attention. Apparently, they were working on "People, help the people" by Birdy because the music sheets were all over. I sat at the piano and gathered the papers. My fingers slowly brushed the keys which made a little noise. I looked back at the instrument then at my watch. Well, I had a hour to kill, why shouldn't I practice for my audition. I sat correctly on the piano's bench and placed my fingers above the keys. And before I knew it, I was playing. And a few seconds later, I started singing:

_**"God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts**_  
_**Guess he kissed the girls and made them cry**_  
_**Those Hard-faced Queens of misadventure**_  
_**God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken lives**_  
_**Fiery thrones of muted angels**_  
_**Giving love but getting nothing back**_

_**People help the people**_  
_**And if you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it**_  
_**People help the people**_  
_**And nothing will drag you down**_  
_**Oh and if I had a brain, Oh and if I had a brain**_  
_**I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool**_  
_**That turned all those good hearts away**_

_**God knows what is -"**_

I stopped playing when I heard someone clapping behind me. I jumped, turned and found the Spanish teacher, grinning at me. He stopped clapping and laugh. I blushed a little, jerked from the bench, gathered my stuff quickly and started rambling apologies:

"I"m so sorry, Mr. Shuester, I thought that- Sam said I could- The door wasn't locked- I knocked and-"

"Woah,woah don't worry there's no biggie, breath!" he interrupted, laughing. "It's Charlotte, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't you hang out my kids - I mean, the New Directions?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, you're really got talent for a kid like you.."

"What does that suppose to mean? That deaf peoples can't be talented in something?" I said, getting angry.

"No, what I meant be someone like you is you're really good for someone of your age. I don't know a lot of teenagers who played piano like you did, that was beautiful!"

"Oh" I said, blusing lightly, sitting back on the bench. "Thanks."

"And Beethoven was deaf but still, he was a genious, a virtuose." he said, sitting next to me "Did you consider about joining Glee Club?"

"Actually, yes, I did. I signed up for tonight's auditions."

"Good, because a talent like yours should not be hidden."

I blushed again, which made him smile. He raised from the bench and went towards the door. As he was going to exit the room, I jerked from the bench and shouted :

"Mr Shuester?"

"Yes Charlie?"

I smiled when I heard him use my nickname. I went toward him and asked:

"Would you mind not tell to the others my.. hearing problem?"

He grinned at me, and nodded.

"As you wish.. Oh and the auditions are taking place in the auditorium: see you there!"

**11:45 AM**

As I was putting books in my lockers, I spotted a little guy wearing a bow tie in the crowd. I grinned and whistled . He looked up at me and smiled. I took his cellphone out of my pocket and threw it at him. He caught it with one hand, let out a sigh of relief and walked towards me. He picked me in his arms and made me turn in the air, which made laugh. He kissed me on the cheek, put me down and said:

"Charlotte Hokins, you're my saviour. Seriously, I'd have die if you hadn't find it: you're all kind of awesome."

I threw my arm aroud his shoulder, kissed him on the cheek and said :

"I would do anything for you, B."

He grinned, and hugged me.

"Hey guys!" someone shouted.

We both turned and saw in front of us Santana, Kurt, Artie and Mercedes.

"What's up, white girl?" Artie said, presenting his fist.

"Nothing new, what's up with you?" I laughed, bumping my fist into his.

"Same old, same old."

"Come on, guys, I heard there are tots at the cafetaria!" Mercedes intervened.

"Ok, just let-"

I hadn't have the time to finish my sentence. I felt someone grabbing me by the collar and pushing me against the lockers.

"It was you, uh? You're the bitch who told him crap about us, admit it!"

I was to shocked to do anything. Santana grabbed the big arm of the bully and shouted:

"Let her go, Karofsky!"

"Get off of me, lezbo!" he said, pushing violently the Cheerio. She fell on her ankle, which by the sound I heard when she fell, was definitely broken. Artie and Blaine rushed to her said, while Sam wasn't leaving mine. Karosky shook me violently, screaming:

"Answer bitch! Are you fucking deaf or what?"

He. Didn't. I glared at him, which made him loosen his grip a little bit. The next thing I did is one of the stupidiest thing that I've done in my life. I violently hit his head with mine, which made him fall on the floor and screaming in pain. Stupid, but worth it. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my forehead. Ouch.. That's gonna leave a bruise. When I opened back my eyes, Karofsky was back on his feet, ready to fight back. As I was going to punch, I avoided his fist, which crashed against the locker. Ouch, that must hurt. Huh, better the locker that my face.

"What the hell is going on here?

I turned and see Sue Sylvester,Coach Beaste, Mr Schue and Paul running towards us. Karofsky looked at each of them, then at me and said, looking innoncent (well, as innocent as can be a guy with a bloody hand and a huge bruise on his forehead) :

"It's this freak: she attacked me without a valuable reason!"

What. The. Fuck.

"Really? And she also is the reason why one of my Cheerio is lying on the floor with a broken ankle?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, she is!"

"Wha-" I started.

"Oh please" Santana intervened, raising, helped by Blaine. "Charlie couldn't hurt a fly even if she wanted to. I mean look at her : without her heels, she is smaller than Berry. I didn't think that could be possible! No offence, C."

"None taken."

"She's right!" Sam said "Karofsky and Santana are WAY taller than her. Even Artie is scarier and more dangerous, and he's in a fucking wheel chair!"

"Way to cheer up the mood, bro'" Artie said.

"So you want me to believe that 3 people got hurt and there wasn't a fight?"

"Yeah" they all said in unisson.

"Mercedes, Blaine, you didn't see anything?

They look at eachother and shook their heads. "Nope"

Sue turned to Kurt and ... softly? asked : "Porcelain ?"

Kurt looked at me and then at Santana and the others and shook his head. "I didn't see anything I-"

"Oh, I don't buy that crap!" Paul shouted. He took out his wallet and said "I'll give 20 bucks to the person who'll tell me what really happen."

"Oh come on dude, stop offering money to people, I'll tell you what happen!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ok, I'm listening.."

I took a deep breath and said :

"Karofsky said a thing that really upset me and I snapped.."

"What thing?" he said, suspicious.

"He asked me if I was deaf or not.."

My brother froze, his eyes widened and he stared at me, then at Karofsky, he asked:

"You really asked her that?"

But he stayed silent. Sam answered for him:

"Yeah, he did.. But why is it so important?"

"Why?" he said, faking a laugh.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal" Karofsky said.

"Oh it is, trust me.."

"Paul.." I started.

"You wanna know why? Because when my beloved sister was born, she was born with a.. how could I said that? Oh yeah, a handicap!"

"Paul, don't.." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"And it called surdity! Ever heard of it, moron?!"

"Paul!" I shouted.

All eyes turned on me. Paul stared at me, looking sorry.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know" I interrupted him, wiping with my thumb tears that fell on my cheek.

"C. ? Is it true?" I turned and face Blaine, Sam and Santana. They looked at me, like they were feeling betrayed.

"I-" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out of it.

"Charlie?" Kurt asked.

I looked at him and when I met his eyes filled with hurt, I turned my wheels and ran out of the building.

* * *

_** 2 days later...**_

I stayed the all weekend in bed, hiding in my bedroom. I didn't answer any of my friends's call and I only get out for work. Paul, eventually went up to my room to bring me dinner. Ugh, just thinking about food made my stomach groan. I sighed, lay and my bed and put my blanket over my head. Suddenly, I heard someone knock at the door. I jerked from my bed and rushed to the door screaming :

"FINALLY, FOOD!"

But when I opened the door, it wasn't Paul. There defininetly was food, but there was also all the Glee Club facing me, each of them, caring something. Santana, Blaine and Sam smiled at me. Santana had crouches, a cast around her ankle and was wearing regular clothes. It was so weird seeing her without her Cheerio uniform. She smirked and said:

"Hungry, Hokins?

I smiled shyly and let out a nervous laugh. Artie rolled to me, pizzas boxes on his knees, and asked:

"Can we come in?"

"Uh..sure"

They all entered my bedroom, putting the food, drink and plates on my desk and sitting on the floor. I took a pizza slice and sat on my bed. I asked:

"What are you all doing here?"

"What a warm welcoming..." Blaine muttered.

"No, that's not I meant! I just thought that after happened last friday, you didn't want to be friends with me anymore.."

"Oh come on, C." Sam intervened "Look at us, we're just a bunch of outcast kids and you're not the only one keeping secrets here. For instance, Quinn Fabray, right here, who is supposed to be my best friend since kintergarden, didn't tell me when she found out that she was pregnant in sophomore year.."

"You're not going to bring that up again, are you?" Quinn muttered.

"OK, so you get pregnant at 16, like a lot of american teenage girls, big deal!"

"Actually it is.." Merrcedes said.

"Nobody treat you like you're special or fragile or make fun of it.. You didn't go from hospital to hospital during your all childhood. I didn't want to tell you that I was deaf because I just wanted to be treated like a.. normal person."

After a few seconds of silent, Artie rolled to me and said:

"That's it girl; get on your knees!"

"What?! Why?"

"So I can look into those beautiful green eyes of yours when I'll tell you this : you're an awesome and beautiful girl. There's just this little thing that makes you special, that makes you unique. But it''s doesn't have to be a weakness, it could be your greatest strengh if you wanted to. I mean, look at me, I know what I'm talking about."

I smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek and said, teasing:

"Artie Abrams, are you hitting on me?"

Everybody laughed, relieved that I was back to my old teasing and sarcastic self. Puck suddenly shouted:

"Come on group hug!"

I giggled in delight when everybody wrapped their arms around me. When they, finally, let go of me to let me breath, Blaine said:

"Actually, we came to ask you something else."

"Shoot, Blainers."

Blaine laughed and looked at Kurt, Kurt smiled at Santana, Santana winked at Brittany, Brittany smiled at Rachel and Rachel said:

"There's this big group number we need to rehearse for Regionals and I know from a good source that you can sing.."

"And?" I asked.

"We need one more person to make the number perfect. So would you do us the honor to join us for just one song? Then you'll see if you want to join New Directions or not.." Finn said.

"So, Charlie : what do you say? You're in ?" Tina asked.

I grinned from ear-to-ear and replied:

"Totally."

* * *

A hour later I found myself on the big stage of McKinley's auditorium. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started singing :

**_"Be lonely, be one hundred_**  
**_and in vain in the crowd_**  
**_Be one hundred then two thousand_**  
**_with someone who listens_**  
**_There was a day that dreams_**  
**_There was a day that dreams_**  
**_a smile, an exchange, nothing more ordinary_**  
**_be engaged, you and me, it must be_**  
**_it's the day that dreams_**  
**_this is the day that dreams"_**

**__**The music get more joyful and I felt Sam grabbing my waist by behind. I smiled and raised my head on his chest. Then he started singing:

**_"Be only be one hundred in the middle of the crowd_**  
**_Be a thousand or a hundred thousand, and the world listens to_**  
**_It was a day that dreams_**  
**_It was a day that dreams_**  
**_smiles, that we are sharing and that are ordinary and_**

**_Commit, you and me, we're gonna do_**  
**_it's the day that dreams_**  
**_this is the day that dreams"_**

He kissed me on the cheek and let go of me. Blaine threw his arm around my shoulders and started singing:

**_"Today we say it's time_**  
**_Now we do what we say_**  
**_Today we are going forward_**  
**_Now we are going in life_**  
**_Today we know that it's time_**  
**_Now we are what we say_**  
**_Today is the day we've been expecting_**  
**_Now we know that it's here"_**

The others came running across the scene, Santana on Mike's back and Finn pushing Artie, and started singing back up while me and Blaine sang together

**_The day that dreams(_****_nanananananana)_**  
**_The day that dreams_**  
**_Tthe day that dreams"_**

Blaine smiled at me and ran to join Kurt while Artie and Brittany took each one of my hands and squeezed while singing :

**_"Never alone, never one hundred and always in the crowd_**  
**_Be a thousand or a hundred thousand, and everyone who listens_**  
**_There it is, the day that dreams_**  
**_This is the day that dreams"_**

Artie and Brittany let go of me and Rachel came to hug me and started singing with Finn:

**_"Today we say it's ti_****_me_**

**_Now we do what we say_**  
**_Today we are going forward_**  
**_Now we are going in life_**  
**_we know it is time_**  
**_you are what you say_**  
**_Today is the day we've been expecting_**  
**_this is the day that dreams"_**

The small brunette let go of me and I started singing with Tina, Mercedes, Santana and Kurt:

"_the day that dream(****__nananananana)_  
**_the day that dream(_****_nanananana)_**  
**_the day that dream(_****_nananananana)"_**

Without me noticing, Mike and Puck lift me up in the air, which made me giggle like a 6 years old. They put me down and we all sing the last words together

**_"the day that dream(_****_nananananana)_**  
**_the day that dream(_****_nananananana)"_**

****Mr Shue came on stage, grinnig from ear-to-ear, while everybody was clapping. He clapped along and announced:

"Dear New Directions, met our newest member: Charlotte Hokins!"

They all clapped and cheered louder, some even whislted. I laughed and bowed theatrically.

* * *

**A/N 2 :**_ don't own the songs :_

_* People, help the people - Bidrdy's version._

_The second song is actually from a french musical called "Robin des Bois" (Robin Hood). The singer's name is Matt Pokora._

_* Le jour qui se rêve (The day that dreams) - Robin Hood the Musical._I

_Please review, guys ! _

_KadiXD_


	10. The Perks Of Being A Bitch

**A/N : **_Hello, fellas! Here's a new chapter : sorry for the long wait! Enjoy :)_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Glee or its characters. Unfortunaly. VERY unfortunaly._**

* * *

**1:05 PM, Lima Bean.**

"Could we please have two lattes and two rasberry muffins, please?" A young man ordered.

"O..kay. So it will be $10, please." I said. I looked up at the woman standing next to him. "Excuse me for glaring, but I found your necklace magnificent : it matches your eyes's color."

"Well, thanks you.. Charlotte, is it?" she replied, grinning.

"Charlie" I corrected. "And you more than welcome."

"I found you dress beautiful.. What designer is it?" she asked.

"Thanks, actually I designed it..

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously." I confirmed, giggling.

"Check you out, girl friend, you've got swagger!" she said snapping her fingers.

"Thanks? I could say the same thing about you.."

"Don't you think she looks gorgeous, babe?" She said, turning to her boyfriend.

"Huh.." he hesitated, not knowing what to answer.

"You don't have to answer that.." I assured him. He let out a sigh of relief and mouthed 'thanks you'.

His girlfriend giggled, breaking the awkward silent. She, then took out her wallet and asked:

"How much I owe you?"

"Hum.. $10."

She put the money on the counter. I thanked her and said:

"Ok, so your order will be ready in 5 minutes. Please go sit!"

She nodded, took her boyfriend's hand and they both walked towards the table. I took the money, counted it then realized that she left too much. I shouted:

"Miss!"

She turned to look at me and asked:

"Yes?"

"You left $15 while the coffees and pastries only cost $10."

She smiled at me, and said:

"Consider it as a tip." then winked at me.

O..kay.. That wasn't weird at all!

"Hokins!''

I turned on my heels, walked towards him and replied:

"Yes boss?"

"Could you give their orders to the customers of table n°4 ?" he asked, handing me a plate.

"Yes, boss." I answered, tooking it from his hands.

He smiled at me and walked away. I walked towards the table 4 and announced without looking at the customers:

"Ok, so I have a grande nonfat mocha, a medium drip and a green tea."

"It's here. But C., how many times I've told you that it's rude not to look at people when you're talking to them?" A familiar voice said.

"Hey, B.!" I smiled at him. He returned my smile and winked at me. "Hey Kurtie!" I said, turning to the tall brunette.

"Hey, Charlie!"

"So for who the grande nonfat mocha is?

"Pour moi!" Kurt screamed, snathing the cup of coffee from my hands and hugged it. "Oh, sweet coffee, where have been for two days?"

I glared at him, with my eyes wide-open. I turned to Blaine who mouthed 'later'. I rolled my eyes, ignored Kurt and said:

"I assume that the medium drip is for you Blainers"

"And you assume right, thanks you very much."

"So for you is the green tea?"

"For me" said another tall brunette, sitting next to Blaine.

"Oh, here you go.."

He took the drink without even looking at me, or even a 'thanks you'. I raised my eyebrows and decided to ignore him. I looked at my watch, then shouted:

"Mike!"

Mike (the manager) turned to me and smiled at me.

"I'm taking my lunch break, could do take care of my tables, please?" I asked.

"Sure, doll" he answered, in a british accent, grinning.

"Thanks you!"

I put the plate on the table, then sat next to Kurt, and asked to the 'mysterious' guy:

"So you are?"

He looked at me, took a sip of his drink, and said:

"Does it really matters?"

"W-"

"Cha', this is Sebastian Smythe, from Dalton Academy, and Sebastian, this is Charlotte Hokins, the newest member of the New Directions"

I put a fake smile on my face, stretched my hand and said:

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian."

He looked at me, smiled slightly and said:

"Yeah.."

My smile faded away and my hand fell on the table. I started drumming my fingers against the wood of the table, and asked:

"So how did you guys meet?"

"Blaine is actually an ex-Warbler, so I gave me a few tips and we startted hanging out and we became really close friends. Right, Blaine?" Sebastian said, grinning seductively at Blaine.

"Huh.. yeah, right.." Blaine mumbled, blushing.

I felt Kurt froze next to me, I took his hand and smiled at him. He squeezed my hand and smiled back. His phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and read the message. He put it back in his pocket and said:

"Blaine, Mercedes and Tina are waiting for us at the mall, we should get going.."

"Huh, ok.. You wanna come along, C.?" he asked.

"I'd love to but I still have to work and-"

"You're free to go, doll.." Mike interrupted me. "You've been working hard all week, hardly taking breaks. You should get some time for yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain, there's not a lot of customers, anyway. I can handle it. Go!"

I smiled at him, raised from the chair, hugged him and said:

"Thanks you, thanks you, thanks you. You're the best boss ever!"

"I've been told so."

"Now, you're getting cocky." I teased.

I went to sit back next to my friends and said:

"Just go ahead, I've a few things left to do before leaving.."

"Ok, see you later?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in front of the Gap" I said to them.

I waited for them to leave and when I heard the door slam, I sat in front of Sebastian:

"Ok, meerkat face : we have a problem and that problem is you. See, I don't really like you"

"Ouh, finally the princess reveales her bitchy face" he said, smirking. "Funny, I don't like you either."

"You really are a dick!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You were hitting on Blaine in front of his boyfriend, don't you think that kinda rude?"

"Blaine didn't mind and when you say his boyfriend, you're talking about 'Lady-Gay face" right? So we can be on the same level?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Blaine and Kurt are complete opposites. The little fling they have, it's not going to last"

"They were doing great before they met you."

"How would you know?

"Because 'I', have called things called 'friends' and Blaine happens to be one of my best friends and he keep telling me about awesome Kurt he's, that they're soulmates and that he's madly in love with him. So stop trying to get them to break up because all that you'll get will be defeat, reject and a heartbreak!"

"What make you think that I haven't win already, princess?"

"Seriously ?! Have you seen yourself in a mirror recently? Sure, you're kind of hot, but your attitude is pathetic : you're like a poor little puppy running after something that everyone, including you, know you'll never have. And it's kinda sad."

"Wow, it have feelings and it cares : how sweet!" he said with sarcasm.

"Well, bitches can have a heart too." I replied on the same tone.

"By 'sweet' I meant 'disgusting'.. I think I'm gonna puke.." he said, taking his sip of his tea "Listen : you and Kurt are a joke, this all 'New Directions' thing is a joke. So get out of the game if you don't wanna get hurt."

"Wow, I never thought that one day I'll be threatened by a Disney prince.. Wait let me correct that - Disney princes can at least sing.."

"You don't know if I'm a good singer or not.."

"There's this great thing called Youtube, where persons like to post videos.. It's very useful, for, us, New Directioners, if we wanna be one step ahead of the others and win this competition.." I said, glaring at him as his smirk began to fad away from his face.

I raised from my chair, took my bag and walked towards the door. Before leaving, I turned to Sebastian:

"If I were you, I'll tell to your bird-buddies to start rehearsing, because believe me, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

**1:40 PM, Ohio Mall.**

"Do we really have to go to 'Gap'?" Blaine complained.

"Huh, yeah!" I said, looking at him, confused "Come on, there's a dress there I've been dying to have since a month and what's wrong about 'Gap', anyway?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, then turned to me and replied in unisson:

"Nothing.."

I rolled my eyes and said:

"Come on, get the crap; what's going on?"

They both sighed. Kurt seemed a little amused by the situation, though. He turned to his boyfriend and asked:

"Should I tell her or do you want to do it?"

"Please, do!" he answered, rolling his eyes and passing a hand through his hair, which wasn't gel for once. "At this point, I don't care anymore so go ahead, humiliate and make fun of me! I give you my blessing.."

"I didn't ask for it but okay !" he turned to me and started explaining "Ok, so last year, we were still at Dalton and just friends, and it's Valentine's day.. So Blaine had a crush on this guy working at 'Gap' and he wanted to tell him that I really liked him, so he reunited all the Warblers to ask them a favor."

"What favor?" I asked, impatient and ignoring my best friend who has now pouting.

"He decided to serenade to him.." Kurt said, a huge smile on his face.

"OH NO! Oh, Blainers, you didn't" I said, shaking my head at him, faking disappointment. He rolled his eyes and punched me playfully in the shoulder, which made me laugh. I looked at Kurt and he continued:

"Oh thrust me: he did! Anyway, this isn't the worst part; he decided to serenade him with the song 'When I get you alone' by Robin Thicke."

"NO WAY!" I shouted, which made Blaine jump and Kurt snort.

"Yes way!" he replied, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Isn't that song about a guy talking about all the nasty things he and a super hot girl will do together when they'll be alone ?"

Blaine still shook his head while Kurt was nodding with enthousiasm. I asked:

"So what happens next?"

"Well poor Blainers get his little heart broken and Jeremiah - his crush - get fired.."

"Wow.." I simply said.

"Yeah.."Kurt replied.

Kurt and I exchanged looks and then stared laughing hysterically.. I laughed so hard that my eyes started watering. Blaine rolled his eyes and raised his hands in defeat, saying:

"Oh come on! Ha-ha it was funny two minutes, now could you please stop?"

"Well, you did gave us your blessing, so.." Kurt retorted, still laughing.

Blaine crossed his arms, and started pouted. I wiped my tears with the palm of my hand, smiled at Blaine, who stuck his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes, which made him -finally- smile. I grinned at my best friend, put an arm around his shoulders and said:

"I don't care what anyone says, you're the most romantic guy that I know, Blaine Logan Anderson. And if you were straight, you would be on top of my 'who-to-date' list."

"Anw, that's so sweet, thanks C.!" he said, kissing me on the cheek. " And if I were straight, you would be on second position on my 'who-to-date' list!"

"Coo- wait 'second?' Who the hell is first ?" I asked, shocked.

"Rachel." he replied

"Seriously?!" Kurt asked "Why of all the people did you choose her?"

"Because she's really sweet, fun and pretty, and a very good kisser ! And we have great chemistry, don't you think?"

"Wait, how would you know that?" I asked suspicious.

"I sure hope for your life that you're joking.." Kurt said, ignoring mine and his boyfriend's questions.

"Of course I am" he said kissing him. He broke the kiss, smirked at Kurt and whispered "Or am I ?"

Blaine entered the 'Gap', leaving us speechless. Kurt slowy turned to me and asked with hesitation:

"He's joking, right?"

"Of course he is.. Or is he? Whatever, he's gay so all yours. Now, can we entered that damn mall before a bitch took the dress of my dreams, please ?

"Language, Charlotte." Kurt threatened.

"I said 'please'! Now come on!

* * *

**2:45 PM.**

We were sitting at Subway, waiting for our sandwiches when my cellphone started to buzz in my bag. As a waiter started walking toward our table, I picked up and asked:

"You've reached Charlotte Hokins, one of the greatest persons who was ever created, what can I do for you?"

"Really, sis' ? If that's gonna be your catch line everytime you'll pick up the phone, you should add 'smallest ' in it!" he answered, a teasing tone.

"Ha-ha, a joke about small peoples and my height, very funny! You should be working in a circus instead of becoming a lawyer.."

"Actually, I considered it but white is not my color!"

I laughed, took a bit in my sandwich and asked, the mouth fulled:

"What's up? I thought you're were going to pick me hope at 4. It's bearly 3.."

"About that.. "

"Oh, no you're not bailing me on me again, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Charlotte but I have to.. I'm busy with tests and work and.. stuff.. Please don't hate me !"

"I do not hate you, Paul Everett Hokins, you're my brother and it's ok, i get it, don't worry! I'll go sleep at Blaine's and will ask to the neighbor's daughter to watch Pongo. I'll be fine, bro'!"

"Ok, are you sure of it ? Say a world and I cancel everything to-"

"I'm certain of it" I interrupted. "I'll see you at the family dinner tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, ok.. I love you, C.!"

"Love you too, Paul.." I said, smiling.

I hung up, put my cellphone back in my bag and sighed. Blaine looked at me and asked:

"Eh, you're okay, Cha'?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired.." I answered, smiling at him. "B. ?"

"Yes ?"

"Do you mind if I sleep over at yours tonight?"

He smiled, put an arm around my shoulder and replied:

"You already know my answer: '_mi casa es tu cas_a'!"

I laughed, stoop up from my chair, put my bag on my shoulder and said:

"_Gracias_! I've just gotta go at my place, in order to take some clothes, my school books and other stuff.. I'll see you later ?"

"Yeah.."

"Ok, see you tomorrow at school, Kurt.." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, C." he replied with a smile.

I grinned at them one more time, then left the mall.

* * *

_**2 DAYS LATER..**_

**CAFETARIA, 1:30 PM**

The cafetaria was filled with professors and students, and all were talking and laughing loud. REALLY loud. I closed my eyes, rested my head on the palm of my hand and sighed. Sam turned to him and asked me something. I know that because I could see his lips moving and he was looking at him but all I could hear was:

"Ayougoatthat ?"

I opened back my eyes, blinked a few times and asked:

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you going to eat that?" My friend repeated, pointing to my plate.

"Oh! Hum.. No, you can have it.." I replied, pushing the plate towards him.

"You okay, C.?" Santana asked, worried. "You barely touched your plate and you look like shit. No offense, but it's kinda true!"

"None taken, Satan- I mean Santana! I'm fine, m'just tired and I'm not that hungry.."

"Come on, girl, you've gotta eat !" Artie insisted "Or at least, drink your juice, you look like you're gonna faint."

I sighed, took my juice pouch, planted my straw in it, and drank to please Artie, but the liquid disgusted me a few seconds later. I made a face and put the drink on my plate. Quinn gave me a look and asked:

"You're worrying me, Charlie.. Wait- you're not pregnant, are you? Because you've got all the symptoms and if you're-"

"Woah, Q. stop babbling, and no I'm not pregnant.. I'm just not that hungry and not really a fan of apple juice.."

"Since when?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"SINCE NOW, OKAY ?" I shouted.

"Ok, ok, not need to shout, C.!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just - Wow, I need some air!" I said, raising for my chair and putting my bag on my shoulder. "I'll see you guys later, at Glee practice, ok ?"

"Sure" Blaine replied, looking worried.

I gave him a tired smile, kissed him on the cheek, and walked away. As I was leaving, I was feeling their eyes on my back.

* * *

**5 : 20 PM, GLEE PRACTICE, AUDITORIUM.**

****"Come on, guys : focus! It's not that completed. Two jumps to the left, slide to the right, turn and stop - Kurt, jazzy hands and - Charlie, are you following?" Mr Schue shouted.

I raised my eyes to look at him and asked:

"What?"

"You're okay, Charlie?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine.." I replied, smiling. Well, I think I was smiling, but according to the look on Mr Schue's face, it was more of a grimace.

"Ok, so stop day-dreaming and come to the front.."

"What ? Why ?"

"To see if you were following.. Come on, five, six, seven, eight.. And two jumps to the left, slide to the right ,turn and stop !"

Everything was going very well, before the turn. I turned and fell backwards. Everybody came rushing towards me, Sam helped me to raise up on my feet, one of his hand on my back, just in case. Blaine put his hand on my shoulder and asked:

"You're okay ?"

I was so getting tired of that question. I sighed, and replied:

"Yes, it's just the last step.."

"You're a good dancer, that step shouldn't be so difficult for you.." Mike said.

"Mr Schue, if I may" Rachel intervened "Maybe Charlotte shouldn't be a part of this performance, because no offense, Charlie, but I don't think she's got enough experience."

"No, it's fine! I can do it! It's just that-"

I stopped talking, my own voice giving me a headache, closed my eyes, shook my hand and sighed again. I opened my eyes and said:

"It's just-"

"C. ?"

"Why is everything spinning?" I asked before falling into Sam's arms.

"Charlie? Charlie!" I heard Blaine shout. "Someone call 911!"

_'Someone call 911' _was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N 2** _: What do you think ? Awesome or really lame?_

_Please, review!_

_With all my love,_

_KadiXD._


	11. Old Friends

**A/N** :_ Hellooooooooooooo suckers ! Yep, it's me again :) Since I've got a 2 week-break, I'm going to update more often! How awesome is that ?_

Disclaimer _: Glee and its characters belongs to RIB._

* * *

**6 : 30 PM, LIMA'S HOSPITAL.**

"Come on, rise and shine, sleepy head : time to open those beautiful green eyes of yours.. Come on, Charlie..." I heard someone whisper.

"Shouldn't she be awake be now? She's been out for more than a hour.." someone else asked.

"I've no idea, maybe we should shake her up a little." another voice suggested.

"Right, and after that, we'll start slapping her - wait, that actually is a good idea ! Man-hands, get here, I need your help!" Someone shouted.

"I don't think that's going to work.. And plus, it's a TERRIBLE idea." someone else intervened.

I blinked a few times, and intervened in a tired voice :

"If anyone slap me, I'm gonna slap him back, so please : don't slap me ?"

13 pairs of eyes turned to me. I rubbed my eyes, opened them and tried to straightened up on the bed. Sam rushed to my side and helped me. I thanked him with a smile and turned to the others persons presents in the room. I saw Mr Schue, whispering something in Finn's ear, who exited the room immediatly. He, then turned to me, smiled and walked towards me. He rubbed my arm and said:

"Good god, you're awake ! You scared us, Charlie.."

"Wait- what ?!" I asked "What happened ? Where am I ?"

"You really don't remember a thing ?" Blaine asked, his arms crossed on his chest.

I shrugged and shook my head. He sighed, sat on the end of the bed and explained:

"We were practicing in the auditorium when you fainted. And, now, you are at the hospital since.. Well, now 2 hours."

"I've been out for two hours ?"

"Yep" Sam replied, popping the 'p'.

"Here" Brittany said, walking towards me, with a plate "A ghost told me that you should eat that when you wake up.."

"A ghost?" I asked, suspicious. I looked at Santana who mouthed 'a nurse'.

At the same time, Finn came back in the room followed be a little nurse. Well, everybody standing next to Finn looked little. She came towards me, smiling and said:

"Hey, sweetie : I'm Finn's mother, Carole. I'm also the nurse who'll be taking care of you.."

"Hello, Carole.." I replied, smiling "I'm Charlie, it's nice to meet you"

She tilted her head to the side, still smiling and replied:

"Likewise, Charlie." She took Mr Schue's place, put a hand on my shoulder and asked "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, tired.. But better than earlier."

"Good..Very good.."

"Where's Paul ?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He's at the cafetaria, should I go tell him that you're awake ?" Santana asked.

"If you don't mind, how's your ankle?"

"Ok Hokins, you're the one in a hospital and you're asking me if_ I'_m okay ?" She said, smirking. "Don't worry for me, come on Trouty Mouth, give me my crouches !"

I smiled at her and watched her leaving the room, escorted by Sam. Mr Schue clapped his hands and said:

"Come on, guys! We should let Charlie rest, there's school tomorrow!"

"Carole, could we come back tomorrow ?"Kurt asked.

"Well it depends on Charlie.."

"I don't mind" I answered with a smile.

"Ok" Blaine said. He raised from the bed, kissed me on the forehead and said "Get well soon, princess.."

"Thanks Blainers."

"See ya, Charlie !" The others shouted.

"Bye guys" I shouted back.

All of them left except for Mr Schue. He smiled at him, kissed my cheek and exited the room.

A few secondes later, Paul came rushing into the room, two cups of coffee in his hands. He looked at him, grinning. He put the cups of coffee on the table next to me, and raised his two fists in the air, shouting:

"And she's alive!"

"Yes I am!" I said, rolling my eyes. "It's that second cup of coffee for me?" I said, excited.

"Actually, no. They're both for me"

"You're kidding, right?" I said, giving him a nasty look.

"Not really, I saw your blood sample results and I don't think that you should be drinking coffee."

"Oh she can!" Carole intervened. " But that's not recommended in your state. You should get some sleep.."

"Wait, what's wrong with my blood? What's wrong with me?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"Calm down, C., nothing's wrong!"

"Don't lie to me, Paul.."

When he looked at me, I saw that he was worried. REALLY worried. He started to lose his childish smile that he always had and lowered his head. I turned to Carole and repeated:

"What's wrong with me?"

Carole sighed and started explaining:

"You've got diabetes.. I'm so sorry ! That was so rude to say it like that!"

"No, no, not at all.. You just went straight to the point, just what I like.. But it's just a shock.."

"Do you know if anyone was diabetes in your family ?" Carole asked us.

"I-"

"Leo had it." Paul interrupted me.

"Who's Leo?" Carole asked, intrigued.

"My twin brother.."Paul answered.

"I didn't know you had another brother. It wasn't mentionned in your file." Carole said.

"He died." my brother said, his head still down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't know.."

I took her hand and squeezed it, answering:

"It's okay, it's not a thing you can guess."

"Yeah, it's not" Paul muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He raised his head, sighed, walked towards me and said "I'm going to call Mom and Dad to tell them what happen then I'm going to get some of your stuff, okay ?"

"Okay.." I replied.

"Okay" He repeated. He kissed me on the forehead and left the room. Carole looked at me, and I could see she was feeling guilty. I cleared my throat a few times and said:

"So, how long I'm going to stay here?"

"Oh, just a few days days.. We still need to run some tests and you need to meet a nutritionist." She explained

When she saw me yawn, she said:

"I should let you sleep.. If you need anything, just push that button.."

"Alright, thanks.." I said, smiling.

She smiled back, turned off the night and exited the room.

* * *

**_5 DAYS LATER.._**

**3 : 05 PM, LIMA'S HOSPITAL.**

I was packing my clothes and school stuff when someone knocked at the door. I zipped my suitcase and shouted

"Come in!"

The door opened and I saw a huge bouquet of lilies in front of me. I squealed in delight and said:

"Oh, they're beautiful ! You can put it over there.. How did you know I love lilies ?"

"Because" the blond man replied "I'm one of my best friends and I listen when you talk."

I smiled at Sam and hugged him. He returned the hug with one arm and kissed me on the cheek. He let go of me and asked:

"Need any help with your suitcase ?"

"Hum.. nah ! I'm good!" I answered. "But thanks for asking."

"Anytime.." He said, smiling "Where's Paul ?"

I frowned when I heard my brother's name. During my stay in the hospital, he didn't come to visit me once and I didn't know why. I faked a smile and answered:

"He's working on a case.."

"Well, cool for him! He's leaving for Stanford in two weeks, right?"

"Right." I answered.

"Isn't it the same day as Regionals?" he asked.

"Yeah, but he promised to stay to see us perform.." I said, well lied. We dind't speak in 3 days, so I didn't get the chance to ask him.

"Cool" he repeated.

"Yeah.. So what did I miss?" I asked.

"Well Mr Schue proposed to Ms Pillsbury and we kind of get in a fight with the Warblers."

"What do you mean by '_kind of'_ ?" I asked, suspicious.

"Well both of us wanted to do Michael for Regionals, but no one wanted to drop out, so we had a musical stand off and that finished by someone getting hurt."

"Please, Sam, get to the point : who got hurt?"

"Sebastian threw a slushy at Blaine. No biggie you're gonna say, but that wasn't an ordinary slushy : he filled it with rock salt instead of ice.."

"Oh, god! How is he?" I asked.

"Bad, really bad. The slushy damaged his cornea and he needed surgery.. He got out of the operation block 30 minutes ago and they are suppose to warn me when he wakes up."

"WHAT ?!" I shouted "Where is he?"

"Still in surgery.."

"Where are the others? How is Kurt?"

"They're all at Kurt and Finn's house.. Kurt is.. well, you know Kurt : always considering the worst.. I was suppose to warn them then when he get out of surgery, but I wanted it to tell you first.."

"Thanks you.."

At the same moment, a doctor entered the room and asked:

"Sam Evans?"

"Yes, that's me.." he replied. "Any news from Blaine ?"

"Indeed.. He woke up five minutes ago."

"Alright, thanks, doc'! We'll be right behind you."

He nodded and exited my room. Sam sighed, and looked at me. He rubbed my shoulder and proposed:

"Okay, here's the plan : how about you go and see Blaine and I put your stuff in the truck ?"

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure" he confirmed, taking my suitcase and flowers. "Go, he's in the room 106."

"Thanks you, Sam.." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

I exited the room and started running towards the elevator.

**3 : 25 PM.**

'104.. 105..106, finally !' I thought. I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding and knocked at the door. I heard a quiet answer that I assumed was 'come in'. I opened carefully the door and entered the room. I saw Blaine straighting up in his bed. He turned to me, smiled tiredely, and said:

"Hey, Charlie.."

"Hey, handsome" I replied, smiling "You rock the 'pirate' look, by the way.."

He snorted and thanked me. I crossed my arms on my chest and went to sit next to me. He put one of his arms around my shoulders and asked:

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine.. but I'm not the you should be worried about.." I retorted.

"C.., I'm fine, ok?"

"No, you're not ! People who were supposed to be your friends just sent to the hospital and nearly blinded you with a FUCKIN slushy ! By the way, isn't there suppose to have a zero-tolerance bullying policy at Dalton?"

"That's what I thought but apparently, it doesn't apply to old students" he muttered.

I sighed, and playfully punched him in the shoulder. He snorted, faked being hurt by rubbing his shoulder and said in a sarcastic tone:

"You know I think that punching patients in a hospital isn't tolerated either."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile, which made him laughed. I put my head on his shoulder and asked:

"Aren't you sad?"

"Why I would be sad?" he replied.

"The Warblers were, like, your best friends and now they're turning their backs at you." I looked at him and saw his smile vanish from his face. I closed my eyes and said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be throwing salt on your wounds -"

"No, no, don't worry ; it's fine!" he sighed "Sure, I was sad when I saw that no one of them turned to check that I was okay, my scream, though, said that I wasn't. But, I've got others friends who are totally awesome and who, Charlotte Hokins, are one of them." I smiled at him and said:

"Anwww... That's was so cheesy, Blaine Anderson!"

He rolled his eyes, threw a pillow at me and said:

"Way to ruin the mood, Hokins!"

I stuck my tongue at him, and laughed. A few secondes later, he joined my laughter. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. We both shouted:

"Come in!"

The door opened and the others members of 'New Directions' entered the room, arms full of gifts. They greeted us with smiles and 'hi' and laughter. I raised from the bed and hugged a few of them. I then looked at Blaine, who was surronded by teddybears, ballons and flowers and mouthed 'Gotta go, talk to you later ?' He smiled at me and nodded. I waved at him and exited the room. Outside was standing Sam, who apparently was waiting for me. He grinned at me and said:

"Hey.."

"Hey" I repeated, returning his smile. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and asked "Say, how far is Westerville from here?"

"I don't know.. It takes at least 2 hours to go there.. Why?"

I smirked evilly at him and replied "I'm gonna go give those Warblers a piece of my mind.."

**5 : 30 PM, DALTON ACADEMY.**

I opened the big marble doors and entered the school. Wow! Everybody in there was huge and.. beautiful : the stairs, the doors, the furniture, the lusters.. I was looking at the lusters, above my head, smiling like a moron. I broke out of my day dream and started walking towards the... Actually, I didn't even know where I was going. Students were giving me weird looks or charming smiles. It seemed it wasn't everyday that they saw a girl. I stopped walking, completely, lost. A young man walked towards me and asked:

"Miss?"

I turned to him, flashed a smile and said:

"Hello, there!"

"Hi" he replied, returning the smile. "Can I help you with something, you seem lost?"

I ran my fingers through my long blond hair, tilted my head on the side and faked a laugh. I used my most charming smile, looked him right into his eyes and said:

"Indeed I am! I was distracted by those beautiful lusters.. They're so big and.. shiny! I couldn't help but admire my reflect in it."

Still smiling, he raised an eyebrow at him and asked:

"Do you remember where you were heading to?"

"Oh, yes! I came to visit one of my friends, Sebastian Smythe.."

"Oh, yeah! He's in the Warbler rehearsing room with the others."

"And would mind to indicate me the way?" I asked, playing with one of my locks of hair.

"Sure, I was heading there, anyway.."

"Thanks you so much.."

"Nick.. The name is Nick" he said, stretching his head.

I took it and shook it "Marissa" I lied, saying the first name who crosed my mind. "Aren't you a Warbler too?"

"Actually, yes..How would you know that?" he asked. We stopped walking and Nick opened two giants doors. I turned and saw the others Warblers rehearsing a number. I turned back at Nick and replied:

"One of my others friends, Blaine, he was a Warbler too, wasn't he?" I said, watching Nick's smile fadded. "Well, he talked a lot about you and others Warblers.."

"Hey Duval, who are you talking to?" A Warbler shouted, running towards us. He turned to me and said "Eh, you can't be hear, it's a private-"

"Shut up, Blondie, I came to talk to all of you about something.." I said, crossing my arms and started to walk towards the others members of the group. I stood behind Sebastian and cleared my throat. The Warbler turned to me, smirked evilly and said:

"Well, if it isn't Charlotte Hokins. What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to tell you that Blaine is a hospital because of you and his 'friends'."

"Wait- what?" Nick shouted "How did that happen? And why are we to blame for it?"

"Oh, please, don't act like you didn't know." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't!" he replied.

"Well, if that's true, you'll ask your oh! wonderful leader later.."

"Is Blaine okay?" another Warbler asked, looking worried.

"Well sure, if he doesn't care about seeing in three dimensions.."

"What do you mean?" the Blondie asked.

"Your stupid slushy nearly blinded him.." I replied "And here's the catch, a regular slushy can't blind a person.."

"How would you know that?"

"Seriously, did you ever come to McKinley? Maybe the Warblers are cool, here but in McKinley, Glee Club is the lamest thing ever. So us, New Directions, get a least one slushy facial by day and it lasted three years but I don't think that any of us are blind, yet. So.."

"Are you thinking that we put something in that slushy?" Sebastian asked, still smirking.

"Oh, I know that you put something in that slushy. I just wanted to see if you're going to confess in front of all your..'friends'. We found rock salt in the drink and some of it damaged Blaine's cornea."

"Bummer about Blaine, he was pretty." Sebastian sighed and crossed his arms "But you don't have any proof,you see, my dad is sorta what you'd call a states attorney, so.."

"Oh, I know your dad since he's working for mine." I replied.

"What ?" he asked, his smile starting to fad away.

"My dad is Robert Hokins, one of the best lawyer you could ever find, and my brother just graduated from Harvard Law, so if you combinate them both, they could find proof against you and send you and your little buddies in front of a court.. Or you could you just admit your wrongs..

"Ok, ok !" he sighed. "I admit it, I put rock salt in the slushy, big deal! It wasn't meant for Blaine, anyway, but for his boyfriend.."

"It doesn't make it any better !" Nick shouted "Come on, rock salt in a slushy? Are you insane or just completely stupid?"

"Ok, I'm gonna leave you, now.." I said before turning on my heels.

When I left the room, I could hear some screams and shouting coming from it and it made me smile. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**_2 DAYS LATER.._**

**4 : 05 PM, McKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL.**

I was at my locker, stuffing my book in it when I heard a soft knock at the door. I closed it and saw Santana, dressed in her 'Cheerio' uniform and her hair up in a ponytail, smiling at me. I smiled back at her, put my bag on my shoulder and whistled. She rolled her eyes then snorted. I grinned and said:

"Check you out, girl: back in the game! How does it feels?"

"Huh, weird! I spent a week and two days out of the uniform and nobody was even looking at me and now, I'm the center of attention. It's cool to be back at the top, though!"

"I'm glad for you, San'. How is your ankle?" I asked.

"More than fine" she replied "And how are you?"

"I'm fine, seriously, don't worry : I eat well, I check out the level of sugar in my blood as required, and I don't push up my limits. So everything is fine.." I answered.

"Thanks god!" she said, when we exited the school building. "So, do you wanna come with us visit the Gay-Cyclop?"

"Santana.." I warned.

"What? It's a cool nickname!"

"I would love to but I'm going to spend the rest of the evening with Paul.."

"Ok, cool! See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow.." I replied, hugging her.

She let go of me, smiled and walked towards Brittany. I sighed, took my phone out and saw that Paul tried to call me three times. I tried to call him back put I fell directly on his voicemail.

"Shit.." I muttered.

I checked out my messages and saw one from my brother and opened it 'Sorry, sorry, sorry kiddo! Can't pick you up today, I'm working and I'm not gonna be home before 11 PM, either, so.. Can you ask Santana or Sam or whoever to bring you home? Love ya.. P."

"You must be fucking kidding me.." I groaned. I sat on a bench outside and start composing Sam's number when I saw Paul's car parked a few meters away from the school. I tilted my head to the side and muttered:

"What the fuck?"

A few secondes later, I saw Paul getting out of a building and checking his phone. I quickly composed his number and waited that he picked up his phone. He took it from his pocket, sighed and answered:

"Hey, C.! Is everything okay?"

"Hey, hum..yes, yes everything's fine.. I just wanted to ask you where you are.."

"Hum, at Dad's office. Why, do you need someone to pick you up?"

I CAN'T BELIEVE ! He was lying to me? He never lied to me, nor did I. He was one of the only persons I could trust. I couldn't believe it.

"Charlie, still here?" I heard my brother asked.

"What? Yeah, yeah.. And don't worry, Finn is giving me a ride" I lied.

"Okay, cool.. Is there something else that you wanted to tell me?"

"Nope" I replied, popping the 'p'."Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Not that I can think" he replied, confused. "Why?"

"Nothing, just checking. See you later?"

"Yeah, see you later. Bye."

"Bye.." I whispered before hunging up.

I saw him throwing his phone on the passenger seat of his car, sitting on the driver's seat and leaving. I quickly raised up on my feet, ran to the bikers and shouted:

"Can I borrow your bike?"

"It depends why.." He answered, crossing his arms and giving me a nasty look.

"What if I give 50 bucks?" I proposed.

"It's all yours." he replied,

I smile at him, rode on it, put the cask on my head and started the engine. I looked at him and shouted before leaving:

"See ya, sucker !"

I heard them scream behind me, but I didn't care. I instantly found my brother's car in the traffic and followed it. A few minutes later, he stopped in a house I didn't know. He parked his car in the driveway, walked to the door, opened the boxmail and took some keys out of it. He walked to the door, opened it, entered the house and closed it. I slowed down the bike, get off of it, leaving it on the road. I took the cask, ran my fingers through my hair and ran towards the door. I looked up through the window and saw him with a young woman, who seemed pretty familiar, and a baby. I put my ear on the door so I could hear them better. I heard the woman say:

"Please, make yourself at home, the pizza shoud be here in two minutes.."

Without thinking, I rang the intercom. I heard my brother answer:

"Who is it?"

"Delivery man from Pizza Hut.. I have an extra large pizza for Ms.. Ludacris." I said in a deep voice.

"Wow, that was fast! Hold on, I'm coming!"

I heard him running towards the door. He opened it and without looking at me, took his wallet, saying:

"So how much do I.." he raised his eyes and his jaw dropped. He collected himself and said in a whisper "Charlie.."

I crossed my arms, looked right into his eyes and said:

"We gotta talk. Right now."

* * *

**A/N 2 :**_ Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUN ! Cliffanger (don't hate me!)_

_But you hate me, you can express your feelings through reviews.._

Coming up _: Valentine's Day, Charlotte's birthday.._

_KadiXD_


	12. Revelation

**A/N** _: __There's a slight modification in this chapter concerning Blaine's middle name. I watched 'Feud' this morning and noticed that his middle name is Devon, which I used in this chapter. However in others chapters, I used Darren Criss's middle name, 'Everett'. _

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews in the last chapters , guys! _

**Disclaimer :**_ I don't own _'Glee'_ nor do I own the song '_If the Moon fell down tonight'_ by Chase Coy_

* * *

My eyes filled with anger, I stared at him, crossed my arms on my chest and said in a cold voice:

"We gotta talk._ Right_ now."

His eyes still wide opened, he passed one hand on his face and sighed. Paul looked and started:

"Cha'-"

"DON'T 'Cha' ME !" I interrupted him, yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? I NEED YOU TO TELL ME- NO, even better, I need you to stop lying to me!"

He looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness, and as he was going to retort, a female voice interrupted him:

"Babe, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just-"

"No, I can tell there's something-" she said, walking towards us. I raised my eyes to look at her and my jaw dropped. I said in a whisper:

"Marissa?"

She looked at me with surprise eyes and asked:

"Charlie? What are you doing here ?"

"Well-"

HOLD ON A MINUTE, Quick introduction : Marissa Ludacris, my brother's ex-girlfriend. They dated from sophomore year to senior year, they were the most popular couple in their highschool and considered as madly in love with eachother, which is why everybody was shocked when they broke up when Paul was accepted in Harvard Law without a valuable reason. Well I thought that they broke up but now, everything in my head was messed up.

BACK AT TODAY

I was interrupted by cries. Marissa swore and rushed back into the living room. Paul sighed, looked at me and said:

"Come in, I swear I'll explain everything."

I let my arms fall to my sides and entered the house, followed by my brother. As I entered the living room I saw Marissa with a baby girl in an arm, crying. Marissa seemed exhausted and as the cries of the baby increased, she seemed more and more desperate. Paul walked towards her and took the baby from her arms. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. I sat on the couch, watching my brother rocking the infant back and forwards which seemed to calm her down. He smiled at the baby, kissed her forehead and said:

"See, daddy's got the magic touch.."

Huh? I'm sorry.. _WHAT?!_

"I'm sorry, what?!" I yelled "Daddy?

Paul looked at me, grimaced and nodded. I looked at Marissa who, with a nervous smile, also nodded. I closed my eyes, ran my fingers through my hair and muttered:

"You've gotta be kidding me.. Okay, you" I said, looking at my brother, "start talking.."

**4:35 PM**

Paul was sitting next to me on the couch, while Marissa was feeding Abigail, her baby.. I mean, their baby.. he putted his arm around my shoulder and said:

"C., I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just, I don't know, I was afraid you would take it badly.."

"What? Why would I take it badly?"

"I don't know!"

"Dude, you're stupid for thinking that.. Come on, you're my brother! The only one I have left and I love you, no matters what you do.. And that" I said pointing to Abigail "is one of the most beautiful thing you did.."

"Anw, who knew you could be so cheesy?" Paul teased.

"Eh!" I retorted, punching playfully in the shoulder. "Hanging out with Blaine Anderson is risky"

"About Blaine, how is he?"

"Fine, I guess. They're gonna let him out tommorow.."

"Cool" he said.

"Yep, very cool." I sighed "Paul?"

"Hum..?"

"Does Mom and Dad know?" I asked.

"Yeah, Marissa and I told them last week when they were in town.. They took it pretty well.."

"And Marissa's parents?" I asked, I immediatly regret it when I saw his face "Ok, no need to answer that.."

"Charlotte, I'm sorry if I let you down the two last weeks, but-" he started.

"It's okay, it's okay" I interrupted him "Now, I get what you meant by 'stuff to do'.." I sighed.

He snorted and patted my arm. I put my head on his shoulder and asked "So, you and Marissa?"

"What ?" he asked.

"Are you back together? I mean, having a baby kind of create bonds, don't it?"

"Yes, it does" he replied "But we're taking it slowly for now.. And then, we'll see."

"So that's a 'yes' ?" I said.

"That's a 'maybe'.." he retorted.

I rolled my eyes at him, and raised from the couch. I entered the kitchen and saw Marissa covered of food and Abigail giggling. I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. Marissa groaned,she looked at me and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks god you're here! Can you watch Abby so I can clean myself? Please, please, please?"

I smiled at her and nodded. She jumped from her chair, shouting:

"Thanks you, thanks you, thanks you! If I weren't covert of baby food, I would hug you."

She left the kitchen and started running towards the bathroom. I sighed and sat in front of Abigail, who had a bowl of food on her head. I laughed and took the bowl off of her head. She clapped in her hands and watched me with curious eyes. I tilted my head to the side, smiled at her and said:

"You like to have food all on you when you eat, don't you?"

She giggled and clapped her hands again. I giggled too, sighed and said:

"You're right, that's the better way to do it.."

She tilted her head to the side and stretched her little arms towards me. I raised from my chair and took her in my arms. I looked at her and was that she had Paul's magnificent blue eyes. I took her little hand in mine and started singing softly a lullaby while bouncing on my legs. I raised my eyes and saw Paul watching us with a huge smile on his face. I turned to him, smiled, took Abby's little hand in mine and waved towards him:

"Look who's there : it's daddy! Do you want to go see him? Yes? Let's go, then.."

I walked towards him and when Abigail saw him, she stretched her arms towards him. He smiled, picked her in his arms and said, walking away:

"Look at you: so beautiful covert of food! You're right, being clean is no fun!"

I snorted, stuffed my hands in my pockets and said:

"Yep, she's definitely his."

* * *

_**2 DAYS LATER..**_

**McKINLEY HIGHSCHOOL, 12:30 AM**

I walked towards the table where all my friends were sitting. I put my plate on the table and sat between Santana and Puck, groaning. Sam looked at me and teased:

"What's up, Miss Sunshine?"

I stuck my tongue at him, sighed and said:

"I officialy hate Valentine's day.."

"Why is that?" Rachel asked "It's one of my favorite celebrations of the year. It celebrate love and it's an occasion to receive flowers and chocolate and candies."

"I can't eat chocolate nor candies, so... Reason #1 to hate Valentine's day and- what's up with Artie and Rory?"

"They're fighting to know who's gonna be Sugar's date at her birthday party.." Sam explained.

"Another reason to hate Valentine's Day.." I sighed "Why must we have a date?"

"Because" Sugar explained "Single people are so depressing and they make me want to kill myself.."

"I can lend you a rope with you want to..." I muttered.

Santana snorted and Sam threw a frie at me. I dodged it and stuck my tongue at him, which made him smile. At the same time, Kurt and Finn joined us. Finn sat between me and Rachel, he kissed him on the cheek and then turned to me and said:

"C., your car is ready, you can come and pick it tonight.."

"Thanks you, you're awesome !" I said

"Anytime" he replied, smiling.

I turned to Kurt who was pouting and playing with his food. I snapped my fingers at him and said:

"Kurt, snap it out !" he looked at me and sighed " What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sick of all these love doves and chocolates and flowers." he groaned " I just want to get over with Valentine Day's.."

"See ?" I said, pointing to the brunette "I'm not the only person sick of seeing people sucking the faces of eachother in every corner."

"Urg, Charlie!" Mercedes groaned.

"What ?" I shrugged.

"Man, I got nasty pictures in my head" Artie said "Thank you very much, C.!"

I rolled my eyes and took a bite in my apple, listening the conversations of my friends. I saw Kurt taking his phone out of his pocket and smiled when she saw the ID of the person calling or texting him. I assumed it was Blaine because seriously : who could make Kurtie this happy? I tilted my head to the side and smiled fondly at him. I looked at Sam who was making - again - a Sean Connery impression. Everybody - including me - bursted in laughter. The rest of the meal was held in a good mood, everybody was laughing and smiling. 'It's gonna be a good day' I thought.

**GLEE CLUB PRACTICE, 4:30 PM.**

As I was entered the choir room, Sam grabbed gently her arm and pushed in a corner. I turned to him and asked, confused:

"Hey, what's up?"

"Uh.. I just wanted to ask you a favor." He replied, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Okay, well.. you can ask me anything."

"Okay, cool! Hum.. I need tips."

"Please, Sam, develop, even though I wish I could, I Wcan't read your thoughts!"

"Yeah, you're right, sorry! Well, there's this girl.. We've been friends through all highschool but since last year, we've started flirting unconsciously and I develop some feelings for her. And I think she feels the same way.."

"Anwww.." I squealed, clapping my hands and jumping up and down "Sammie's got a crush!"

"But-"

"Uh-oh, I hate 'but's" I said.

"She's got a boyfriend." I sighed.

"Oooooh, yeah, that's a trouble!" I muttered "Okay, tell me who is it.."

"What? Why?"

"So I can help you to win this girl.." I explained "Come on, who is it?"

"Humpf." he said.

"What? I'm sorry, I don't speak this language. Please, translate!"

"It's Mercedes!" he shouted.

Everybody turned to us, watching us like we're crazy. Sam looked at me and mouthed 'help.." I laughed nervously, turned to the rest of the Glee Club and said:

"It's Mercedes.. who's just sitting right next to Tina.." I said with hesitation poiting to the girl.

"Obviously!" Santana said.

"Well, you know me: I'm Captain Obvious." I replied, still laughing nervously.

I turned to Sam, stopped laughing, glared at him and said:

"Don't put ever put me in that position, again."

"Sorry" he apologied.

"Ok, so you've got a crush on Mercedes, and Mercedes's got a crush on you but you can't date her because she's dating anothe guy.."

"Again, thanks again, Captain Obvious." he muttered. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "Come on, C., help me find a way to seduce her!"

I sighed, let my arms fall to my sides, ran my fingers through my hair, looked around the room and saw the week assignement written on the board. I grinned, turned to my best friend and made a heart with my hand. He looked at me, confused and asked:

"Am I suppose to know what you're meaning by.. that?" he said, gesturing to my hands.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well... I don't!"

"Urg, come on, Sam! It's Valentine's Day : our week assignement in Glee is singing love songs to reveal our love to the persons we like.. or love! So grab your guitar and express your feelings by singing a song."

"That's not.. a bad idea, actually!" he said, grinning.

I flipped my hair, grinned and replied:

"I know.. since it's mine!"

He rolled his eyes, snorted and sighed. I took a guitar from its stool and gave it to him. He grinned at me, took it and started to tune it. I stand in the middle of the room, put two fingers in my mouth and whistled and all eyes, instantly, turned to me. I smiled and announced:

"Attention ladies and gentlemen: from Lima, Ohio, he's known as Trouty Mouth, Ken, or again bearable Bieber, let me introduce you mr Saaaaaaaaaaam Evans!"

I sat on the piano behind watched as they all started clapping as Sam set up in the center of the room. He cleared his throat a few times then started playing a sweet lullaby, and started singing a few seconds later :

_Everytime I see your smile _  
_It makes my heart beat fast_  
_And though it's much too soon to tell_  
_I'm hoping this will last_

As he kept playing, he was staring right into Mercedes's eyes who was.. _blushing? _I smiled at the sighed, licked my lips and tilted my head to the side as I kept listening to the soft voice of my best friend.

_Cuz I just always wanna have you right here by my side_  
_The future's near but never certain_  
_At least stay here for just tonight_

_I musta done something right _  
_To deserve you in my life_  
_I musta done something right _  
_Along the way_

_I just can't get you off my mind_  
_And why would I even try? _  
_Cuz even when I close my eyes_  
_I dream about you all the time_

Wow, he really chose the perfect song about the feelings he had towards Mercedes. I saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany singing along.

_I just always wanna have you right here by my side. _  
_The future's near but never certain _  
_So please stay here for just tonight. _

_I musta done something right _  
_To deserve you in my life_  
_I musta done something right _  
_Along the way_

_And even if the moon fell down tonight_  
_There'd be nothing to worry about at all_  
_Because you make the whole world shine_  
_As long as you're here everything will be alright_

_I musta done something right _  
_To deserve you in my life_  
_I musta done something right _  
_Along the way_

As the last words of the song fadded away, Mercedes was grinning like a mad girl. Quinn was the first to jump on her feet and started clapping enthusiastically. I quicky followed behind, and of course, Mercedes was next and a few secondes later, all of them were on their feet.

As Mr Schue entered the choir room, I walked towards Sam and whispered in his ear:

"See, I always got awesome ideas.."

* * *

**_3 DAYS LATER.._**

**CHOIR ROOM, 4:50 PM**

"Okay, guys, Valentine's Day was fun but we need to focus on our setlist for Regionals so, who's got suggestions?" Mr Schue asked.

As everybody was starting to shout songs suggestions, I turned to see Sam's arms wrapped around Mercedes's waist and his resting on her shoulder. I noticed that during Sugar's birthday party, they grew closer and this morning, Sam informed me that she had broken up with Shane and that she was officially his girlfriend. I smiled at the sight of the couple laughing and walked towards the piano to see some of the song suggested by Mr Schue. I frowned when I saw some of the music sheets and asked with hesitation:

"Huh, Mr Schue?"

"Yes, Charlie?" He said, turning towards me.

"Why all of these songs are specially arrange for soprano belter?"

"Hum, becau-" he started.

"Because I'm soprano belter and I'll be singing, obviously." Rachel intervened "Why, is there a problem?"

"So apparently you'll be the only singing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no : I'll be singing a solo, then a duet with Finn and I'll be the lead singer of the group number" she explained. "As always."

"Yeaaah.. That's basically what I've said before but never mind." I retorted, shaking my head. "And why is apparently, revolving around you?"

"Because" she replied, becoming annoyed. "I'm, obviously, the best singer in the Glee Club, and if we want to win, we have to have all chances by our sides."

"With all due respect, Rachel, there are better singers than in the New Directions and the world doesn't revolve around your little person. Beside I thought we were a group and that each person in that group was equally talented. Or was it just bullshit you told me to join the Glee Club?"

"Charlotte, language" Mr Schue warned me.

"Sorry, sir." I muttered

"Ok, Charlie" Rachel started, definitely annoyed this time "I get that everybody is talented in here, blah-blah and blah-blah and they can sing all they want, but Regionals aren't a game, that's a serious matter so just let adults take of things you clearly don't know anything about."

"Adults?! You're just a year older than me! And I definitely know what I'm talking about : I learned to play piano, guitar, clarinet when you learned how to spell your name, Grumpy! You may be dreaming about Broadway, but I was born on a Broadway scene"

Quinn's mouth opened in a shape of a 'o', while Santana, Tina and Mercedes bursted in laughter. In the corner of my eyes I could see Kurt biting his bottom lip and Sam grinning. Rachel's eyes were wide opened. She crossed her arms and turned to Mr Schue, looking outraged:

"Mr Schue!"

"Charlie" he sighed "Rachel's right. That's what we always do and it works for us. Beside, Regionals are a few days, we don't have time to change the music arrangement.

"I can do it Mr Schue!" I protested "I swear it will be just a few modifications about the music and.. the singer. If I start working on it, now it will be ready tomorrow, at the latest, please let me try!"

"Are you sure you can do this?" He asked.

"I'm positive" I replied, without hesitation.

He thought about it a few minutes, ran his fingers through his hair, sighed then said:

"Alright, but I want the new sheets on my desk at 8 AM, sharp!"

"You will, sir!" I affirmed him, grinning. "Thanks you."

He nodded and smiled. I grabbed the music sheets and put them in my bag as Rachel was giving me dirty looks. The bell rang and all of us get up on her feet. Mr Schue clapped in his hands and shouted above the noise:

"Ok, everybody don't be late tomorrow, it's gonna be the penultimate rehearsal beforre Regionals, so be on time! Therewith, have a great evening, everybody!"

**7:30 PM, HUDMEL'S HOUSE.**

"Are you sure I won't disturb you?" I asked as he parked his car in the driveway "I can just go home and heat some frozen lasagnas.."

"Come on, Charlie, don't be ridiculous!" Kurt retorted, getting out of the car "Carole likes you, Finn likes you and my father will love you!"

I crossed my arms, followed my friend as he opened the front door. He put off his shoes and coat and took my jacket. I thanked with a smile and leaked my arm with his as we entered the living room. Finn ran down the stairs and smiled of his goofy smile when he saw us :

"Hey, C.! MOM: Charlie and Kurt are here!"

I saw Carole rushing into the living room, the face red from the kitchen's heat. She smiled at us, hugged me then said:

"Welcome, Charlie! We're glad to have you with."

"Thanks you so much for inviting me, Carole."

"The pleasure is all ours, really.. No one should be spending the evenig all alone, please go sit!"

As I started walking towards the couch, I saw a man wearing a baseball cap, smiling at me. I returned the smile and stretched my hand before him and said:

"Mr Hummel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He raised from the couch, smirking and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, which took me a little bit by surprise. He held me closer and replied, still smiling:

"No need to be so formal! It's Charlotte, right?"

"Charlie" I corrected him. "It's just.. Charlie."

"Well 'just Charlie', it's Burt, not Mr Hummel. It makes me feel old!"

"You're old, dad" Kurt teased "Don't deny it"

"You're the one talking" he retorted, walking toward his son "Is that wrinkles on your forehead?"

"WHAT?!" Kurt shouted, putting his hand on his forehead "You're lying.. YOU'RE LYING !" he repeated, running to the closest mirror. When he saw that his skin was flawless, he glared at his father, who was laughing next to me. Carolte tried to look serious but I could see that she couldn't restrain a smile. She softly hit him on the arm and said:

"Stop fightning you two and go set the table. Finn, help them, dinner's almost ready. Charlie, please go and sit!"

**10:45 PM, HOKINS'S HOUSE.**

I was sitting on my piano for at least an hour. Well, I have been sitting here since I've come back from the Hudmel's. Dinner went smoothly, Burt was one of the funniest person I've ever met and Carole was as sweet as candy and Kurt and Finn were some of my best friends, so.. what could go wrong? Now, here I am, trying to mix songs together and making them sound good. Which was... way harder than I thought. Urg, why couldn't I keep my mouth shout?! I sighed, ran my fingers through my hair and kept playing. A few secondes, I felt one hand squeezing my shoulder. I turned around to see my brother, carrying two cups of coffee. Tired, I smiled at him and said:

"Those cups better be for me. Otherwise, get lost!"

He snorted, put the cups on the piano and fell on the piano's bench next to me. He eyed the music sheets scattered all around my room. He took some of them and asked:

"What is it?"

"Music sheets" I retorted, not taking my eyes off the piano keys.

"Obviously" he muttered "I meant: why are you the one taking care of that?"

"Because I like to talk for nothing and to have extra work, because seriously, resting and having fun is for amateurs!" I replied with sarcasm in my voice.

He laughed and pushed the cups toward me. I smiled and took one of them. I yawned, stretched my arms and read my notes one more time. Paul asked:

"Do you need help?"

"No, thanks -yawn- I'm almost - yawn- finished and-yawn- I'm not that tired, anyway." I replied, rubbing my eyes.

He rolled his eyes, took back the cups of coffee.

"Eh!" I shouted, pouting.

"That" he said, poiting to the coffee "is for tomorrow morning, 'cause thrust me; you'll need it! Now, tell me what to do and go to sleep."

"Paul" I whined "There's just one song left, I can handle it so-"

"Which make it easier for me" he interrupted me "Tell me what to do."

I sighed, closed my eyes and rubbed my neck with my hand. I gave in and said:

"Alright. You just have to tune the first and third verses of this song so a countertenor can sing it too. And I want it to be more upbeat, so it don't make everyone, including me, to kill themself."

"Even tired, you're being sarcastic. I think that's a gift!" he teased.

I punched him playfully in the shoulder and yawned again. Paul smiled softly and helped me to get up. I walked towards my bed and fell backward on it. I kicked off my shoes and let my brother put my blankets on me. I put my hand on the pillow, closed my eyes and asked in a whisper:

"Paul?"

"Yes?"

"Could you play here? So I could hear what you'll do and also, it helps me fall asleep."

I heard him snorted and he replied "Sure" I heard him start playing during the first lines of the song and a few secondes later, I was already snorting softly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL, CHOIR ROOM, 8:45 AM**

I was sitting on the piano's bench,checking the songs one more time when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Rachel standing, a smile on her face. She awkwardly waved at him and said:

"Hey."

I put the sheets on the piano, returned her smile and replied:

"Hey. What's up?"

"Hum..Mr Shue showed me some of your songs" she said, poiting to the sheets "They're very good"

"Thank you" I said, surprised. "That means very much, especially coming from you."

She nodded and walked towards her chair. I raised from the bench and shouted:

"Eh, Rachel?"

"Yeah? she replied, turning toward mre.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to upset you, I really think that you're an awesome perform. I just-"

"It's okay" she interrupted "Don't worry, it's fine and you were right. I've gotta learn to share the spotlight. And as I said before, you did an amazing job. I'm gonna murder one of those judges if we don't win."

I laughed and hugged her. She returned the hug, then let me go.

"Is it safe to enter now and is Charlie going to explode like yesterday? I heard Blaine asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards him to see the rest of the New Directions smiling at us. I walked towards Blaine and said:

"Blaine Devon Anderson: sarcasm doesn't suit you. Like, at all."

He stuck his tongue at me, threw an arm aroun my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek then went to sit on his chair next to Kurt. Mr Schue entered the choir room a few secondes later followed by.. _Paul?_

_"_Okay, guys, take your places: we'll start rehearsing the awesome setlist prepared by miss Hokins later but for now, Paul has something I'd like to say to you. Paul, the floor is yours!"

"Thanks, Mr Schue!" he said, stuffing his hands on his pockets. I sat on the piano and watched me curiously "Hey, guys, as Mr Schue just said, I wanted to talk you about something. In a few days, you'll compete your Regionals and you must be really stressed and anxious about it. In also a few days, this pretty young girl right there" he said, pointing to me. I bowed theatrically and crossed my arms "is turning 17. So we both agreed "he explained, gesturing between the teacher and himself "that you need a distraction this weekend."

"Which is?" Santana asked.

"Dear New Directions, you're all invited to the 17th birthday party of the magnificent Charlotte Hokins, which will occure in... New York City!"

My jaw dropped at his declaration while the rest of the Glee Club squealed and jumped of excitement on their chairs. Rachel clapped in her hands and asked:

"Where are we leaving?"

"Normally, today after school." He replied.

"Wait, but I don't think our parents-" Santana started.

"I talked to your parents and they all gave me their permissions. It's all up to you. So, what do you say?"

All of them started to whisper. A few minutes later, Kurt turned to Paul and said, with a huge grin on his face:

"New York, here we come."

* * *

**A/N 2 :**_ As always, reviews are appreciated and loved, guys!_

_KadiXD._


	13. New York

**Disclaimer :**_ I don't own Glee, even though I wish i did. I own the Hokins and Marissa Ludacris, though._

* * *

**HOKINS'S HOUSE, 6:30 PM **

I was in my bedroom packing the rest of my stuff when I heard a soft knock at my door. I shouted 'come in', without taking my eyes off of my bags. The door opened and the person entered. I turned around to see my brother carrying Abigail in his arms. I smiled at them and took the baby, who was stretching her arms toward me so I could pick her up, from Paul's arms. Paul ran a hand over his short hair, stuffed his hands in his pockets and said:

"I invited Marissa to come along, I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I? I love Marissa." I replied.

"Well, it is_ your_ birthday so I thought you'd like to choose your guests and-"

"I_ love_ Marissa" I repeated "Plus I'm not the one the plane tickets, _you_ are."

He smiled and nodded. I looked at Abigail who was yawning in my arms. She rested her head on my chest and put her thumb in her mouth. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. Paul looked at us with loving smile and a genuine smile on his face. He asked in a whisper, afraid to disturb his daughter:

"Did you finish packing? 'Cause we're leaving in 10 minutes."

"Hum, almost. Here" I said, handing him his daughter. Carefully, he took her with one of his arms. "I just have to found my pyjamas and I'll be ready to go.

"Ok. Do you want me to take care of Pongo?" he asked.

"No,thanks. I think I'll be fine"

He nodded and as he was about to exit my bedroom, I shouted:

"Paul!"

He turned around to face me and replied:

"Yeah?"

"Why do you do this?"

"Do_ what_ ?" he asked, confused.

"Throw this big party for my birthday."

He cocked an eyebrow, smirked and started walking toward me, saying:

"Because, sis'; that's what us, human beings, like to do. Another thing is : being nice to theirs siblings."

I rolled my eyes and said:

"You know what I meant."

"Actually, not really" he retorted.

"It's not that i don't appreciate the gesture, I do! I_ really_ do, but it kinda took me by surprise."

"Uh.. That was the intention!" he joked. "I still don't know where you going with this.

"We haven't celebrate my birthday since Leo's death. What's so different now?"

I saw my brother lose his smile and froze on place. I closed my eyes and as I opened my mouth to add something, Paul intervened:

"It's your 17th birthday, Charlie; I thought you'd be happy about it!"

"I am, but-"

_"NO_!" he shouted "No more 'but', C.! All you have to say is 'Thank you, Paul, that was very nice of you to plan this surprise' and that's it! I'm sorry, but we _will not_ talk about Leo! Not now!"

I was taken back by his sudden burst of anger. Abigail, scared by all the shouting, woke up shaking and started crying. Paul sighed and tried to calm her down. As I was watching them, my eyes began to fill with tears and some of it fell on my cheek, which I quickly wiped away. I bent to close my bags and suitcase. I felt my brother's gaze on me, but I didn't raise my head. As Abby fell back to sleep, Paul started:

"Charlie, I'm-"

"Thank you, Paul" I interrupted him, locking my eyes into his "That was very nice of you to plan this surprise" I smiled sadly at him.

As he was going to retort something:

"We better go, now, if we don't want to miss our flight. Can you bring my bags to the truck while I put Pongo in his cage?"

He nodded, took my two bags in his free hand and got out of my room. I closed my eyes and let out a long breath: Man, this was gonna be a**_ looong_**week end.

HOKINS'S MANSION, NEW YORK.

"Mom, Dad : we're here!" Paul shouted, entering the house.

Nobody answered. Paul turned to me and I shrugged. He opened the door wide open as I entered, followed by Marissa and the rest of the New Directions. I put my bags down on the floor, turned to them and asked:

"Sooo, what do you think?"

Kurt and Rachel's jaws dropped, Blaine's eyes were sparkling of excitement and everyone else, except for Marissa who pratically lived here, was in awe, which made me smirk. I heard someone run down the stairs and turned around. I was immediatly attacked by a person whose perfum was familiar. I smiled and hugged her back, saying:

"I missed you too, Caroline"

Caroline Baker had been our housekeeper for 9 years: she was 10 years than Paul but she looked like she was still a teenager, she had beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair. Paul and I considered her like our older sister. She let go of me and turned to Paul who was grinning, his arms wide opened. Caroline punched him in the shoulder, which made him let out a cry of pain. He rubbed his shoulder and said:

"What_ the hell?!_"

"Paul Hokins, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"What did I do?" he whined.

I heard a laugh and raised my eyes to see my father standing on the edge of the stairs. His gaze met mine and he winked at me. I smiled and watched him return to his office. As Paul and Caroline were still fighting about a stupid thing, I turned to my friends, clapped in my hands and said:

"Ok, guys, here's the plan: if Caroline, the beautiful girl here, and Paul are finished with... Whatever she's doing, Caroline will bring you each to your rooms so you could unpack and prepare for dinner, which, by the way, is at 8 Pm, sharp! Ooh, and wear something pretty."

Caroline turned to the New Directions, smiled at them and indicated the way to their bedrooms. Excited, they ran up the stairs to the first floor, quickly followed by Paul and Marissa. Santana slowly walked towards me and said:

"I really don't get why you move out from here, Hokins: you've got a driver, a housekeeper and I'm sure that you have a French chef, from _Paris_" she mimicked a french accent.

"Actually" I replied with a smirk "Our chef is Italian, from _Rrroma_!" I said, taking a italian accent.

"Huh" she said, crossing her arms "I hate you" then left.

I watched her climb the stairs, laughed, shook my head and followed her.

**CHARLOTTE'S ROOM, 7:45 PM**

I was standing in front of my mirror, contempling my reflect. I took my brush and started brushing my hair, thoughtful. In the reflect of the mirror, I could see Paul standing behind me. I turned at him and smiled. He smiled back and kept staring at me. I lost my smile, turned back to the mirror and asked:

"What? Is there something on my face? Between my teeth?"

He laughed, walked toward me, put his hands on my shoulder and whispered:

"Calm down: there's nothing wrong with your face nor your teeth."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Isn't Leo the one who offered you this dress?" he asked, completly off-topic.

"Yes" I replied, playing with the skirt of the dress "For my 13th birthday. We-"

"We went in Central Park and Leo offered you a balloon which had the shape of 'Dora the Explorer'", he interrupted me, laughing "He wanted to prank you, so he told you that it was your birthday present. Then you start pouting and when we got back home, you found this marvelous red dress on your bed."

"I can't believe you remember that" I said, surprised.

"How can I forget? Seeing you rolling on the floor and screaming is a thing you remember all your life: it was EPIC! What I can't believe is that the dress still fit you."

"Well, it's one of the advantages of being little" I joked, turning around to face Paul. "Well, ain't you fancy!" I said when I saw the suit he was wearing.

He smiled and replied in a playful tone:

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Really, I look good?"

"No" he answered seriously. "You look magnificent, Charlie."

I smiled and blushed lightly. He stuffed in his pockets, turned around and started walking towards the door, saying:

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Ok" I nodded. I bit my bottom lip and hesitated before turning around and asking "Paul?"

He stopped in his tracks, turned his head and answered:

"Yes?"

"We're cool, right?"

I could see him smirking when his blue eyes met mine, he replied before leaving:

"Why wouldn't we be?"

**DINNER ROOM, 7:55 PM**

When I walked down the stairs and entered the dinning, I heard laughter and chatter. I cocked an eyebrow when I saw Blaine, Santana, Sam, Britanny and Kurt setting the table. All of them looked fabulous: Santana was wearing a white dress that stop at her knees and her hair was up in a ponytail, Brittany was wearing a red bustier and a short black skirt and her long blonde hair was fallinng freely on her back and shoulders. As for the boys, Kurt was wearing a white shirt, blue skinny jeans and a black blazer, Sam was wearing a black suit and was looking... incredibly hot. What? Did I just thought that? I shouldn't. It's bad. He's got a girlfriend whose one of your closest-only-friends. Sam is your best friend. Your really hot best fri- Damn! Stop thinking that and quit staring at him like a weirdo! I focused my attention on Blaine whose hair wasn't completely gelled and who was wearing his usual bow tie, a white shirt, a black cardigan and black jeans. I put my hand behind my back, started walking towards them and cleared my throat. The laughter and chatter stopped and five heads snapped and turned to me. I put a hand on my hips, smiled and said:

"You know, you don't have to do that."

"Of course, we do" Kurt replied, grinning "You invited us here, the least we can do is help."

"Thanks, guys" I said, standing on my toes to kiss Kurt's cheek "By the way, you all look gorgeous."

"You're quite good looking too, C.!" Santana smirked "This dress is stunning; where did you get it?''

As I opened my mouth to reply, I realized that none of them knew about Leo. So instead, I shrugged and answered:

"I don't know, it was a gift. Eh, where are the others?"

"Helping in the kitchen or getting ready for dinner" Sam replied.

As the same time, I heard my father shouting my name. I turned around and saw him walking toward us, adjusting his tie. Without looking up, he asked in his londoner accent:

"Honey, could you please help me with those.." He raised his head, smiled and said "Hello."

They smiled back and waved at him. Santana bent to whisper in my ear:

"Damn, Hokins, even your father is hot! Plus, he's Britsih.. ¡Dios mío! I'm getting horny-"

"Shut up" I gritted between my teeth. I cleared my throat, turned to my friends:

"Guys, this is my father. Dad, those are my friends!"

"Hello, Mr Hokins" Blaine said, stretching his hand "Thanks so much for inviting us"

"The pleasure is all mine" he replied, patting Blaine's shoulder "Please, call me Robert."

As he and Blaine engaged a conversation, Kurt bent to me and whispered:

"How come you never told us that you were British?"

"I don't know" I shrugged "Beside, I'm not, my father is. I've never been to England"

My father took grabbed one of my hands, pulled me closer and put his hand on my waist as I put mine on his chest. He smiled and said:

"Well dinner should be ready by now: please make yourself at home. Charlotte, doll, could you please get your mother, Paul, Marissa and the rest of the guests? Dinner's is going to be serve.

I looked at Santana who was rubbing the back of her neck. She caught my gaze and mouthed 'I'm so turned on right now' I cleared my throat again and replied:

"Sure, I'm gonna get them. Santana, please come and help me?"

"Why, can't you do it yourself?"

I shook my head, grabbed one of her hands and rushed to the kitchen, followed unwillingly by Santana.

.

**CHARLOTTE'S ROOM, 11 : 55 PM**

The dinner went smoothly - well, even though Santana did and said.. very suggestive things during that make me choke on my food and drink more than once-. Everybody get alon well and Paul and Marissa seemed to grow closerr and closer. So if everything was going so well, why the couldn't I fall asleep? I groaned, looked at the clock : _11:57 PM. _I sighed, closed my eyes and started couting sheeps. 1 sheep.. 2 sheeps.. 3 sheeps.. I opened and looked at the clock again. _11:58 PM. _

"Oh come on!" I muttered.

I removed the blanket, and stood up from the bed. Pongo, who was lying close to my bed, raised his head and tilted to the side. I brought a finger on my lips and gestured him with my hands to lay back down. He licked his lips and put his head back on his legs. I smiled, walked toward my closet and opened it. As I searched from a hoodie through my clothes, a pile of clothes fell on the floor. I sighed, put a lock of hair behind my ear and crouched to pick it my clothes. Among them, I saw a red box. I tilted my head to the side, intrigued, and pushed the clothes aside. I took it, raised back on my feet and brushed the dust off of it with my hand. I turned on the light and sat on my bed. On the top of the box was written : '_To open the day of your 17th birthday which is, normally today. Happy bday, sis'! Love, Leo' _

I frowned my eyebrows and caressed the note. I looked at the clock : it was midnight past 5, so technically, it was my birthday. I slowly opened it and when I saw the contents of the box, I couldn't help but smiled. In it was my old music box, which I thought I lost, a scrapbook, some jewelries, some of my drawings, Leo's old harmonica, his cookie recipes and a DVD. On the cover was written_ 'watch me'. _I get up, took a blanket and without any noise, get out of my room. I went down the stars on my toes and entered the living room. I put the DVD in the player, went to sit on the couch, turn on the TV and pressed 'play'. On the screen was the happy face of Paul, and we could laughter behind him. He was, obviously, holding the camera. When the laughter stopped, he grinned and said:

"Happy birthday, Charlie! Finally, 17 years old, wow! Ok, I have a wish suggestion for you when you're gonna blow the candles : wish to grow a little taller !" His words were followed by a 'Eh!' and I immedialty recognize my voice. Paul laughed. "Apparently, the old 'you' disaggree with me." A small smile started to form on my face. I heard another voice saying:

'"Turn the camera to us!" The voice was so familiar. The voice I didn't hear for years. Paul blew a kiss and winked at the camera and turned it. On the screen, we could see a young tall man with messy blond hair who was the perfect replica of Paul -well except for the hair color- and next to him stood a brunette -Marissa- and a little redhead teenager: it was me. Well the old me. The persons both waved at the camera then the blond man said:

"Hey, Cha', it's your big brother Leo here! Just wanna wish a very very very happy birthday, 'cause you rock, girl and I love you so much words can't describe it, and I'm gonna miss you so much when I'll be in college" He blew kisses to the camera and wrapped his arms around the redhead girl's waist, lift her in the air and made her turn.

While they were playing, Marissa walked toward the camera and said:

"Oh it's cute to see you guys this close, I hope it'll last forever" I could hear Leo screaming 'Of course it will!' which made me laugh.

A few tears start to form in my eyes, my vision became blurry. I tried to ignore it and returned my attention to the TV, seeing Marissa talking:

"You're an awesome girl, C' and I love you, like everybody else, so I wish you a fantastic birthday!" She made a heart with her hands and winked

"Wow, that's so cheesy, Mar'!" I heard Paul teased.

She stuck her tongue at him and crossed her arms. The redhead girl ran towards the camera, genly pushing Marissa so she could be the only one he saw. She had a huge grin on her face and her hair was flying around. She looked straight at the camera:

"Happy Birthday, me!" I laughed when I saw that she-I- had braces. A few tears rolled on my cheeks and I quicky wiped them away "Okay, so I've made a list of 17 things to do on before your 17th birthday that if you didn't do it, well you're a total loser but if you did do it, you roll! The list is on the red box too, under all the crap that was in it" Her-my-words made,including her-me- laugh everyone. She tucked a lock behind her ear and said "Okay, everybody" I saw everyone standing close to her and smiling. Paul counted:

"On three..one, two, three. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted and laughed. Leo wrapped his arms around her-my-shoulders and said:

"And.. this is a wrap!"

The video stopped on the image of me and Leo. I smiled and wiped the tears fallen on my cheeks. I sniffed and as I was about to go back in my room, I heard my brother's voice say:

"Your hair was better red"

"They weren't red. They're aurburn" I protested to face Paul. He smirked and went to sit next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and I immediatly put my head on his shoulder. He soflty asked:

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I coudn't sleep" I replied "I don't know why, I just couldn't."_  
_

"Where did you find it? The DVD, I mean."

"In my closet. Well, in the red box that was in my closet. I was searching for a hoodie."

"For what?" he asked, confused. "I think it's pretty hot in here."

"I don't know, I wanted to go for a run." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You wanted to go for a run? At midnight? In Manhattan? Huh! That's definetely the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

I punched him in the shoulder, and he laughed. After a few minutes of pleasant silent, he said:

"It's going to be his gift."

"What?"

"The box. For your 17th birthday. He had this crazy idea: he wanted to put all the things you loved in it; photos, jewelries, pins. I thought it got lost when we moved out. Apparently, it didn't."

I smiled sadly at him. He turned off the TV, clapped in his hands and said:

"You should get to bed. Tomorrow-well today- is going to be a busy day."

I wrapped the blanket around me, kissed him on the cheek, raised from the couch and walked up the stairs saying:

"'Night"

" 'Night.." he replied

.

**9:50 AM**

I was cooking in the kitchen, hair and hands white of flour, when I heard footsteps. I put the first batch of cookies in the oven, closed the door and turned around to see Blaine walking towards me, his hands behind his back and a huge grin on his face. I smiled back at him, wiped some of the flour on my forehead with the back of my hand and said:

"Hey, B.! Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby" he replied, kissing me on the cheek "Mm.. It smells fabulous in here and I'm starving" he said, putting his finger in one of the bowl and licked it. I slapped his hand, which made him laugh.

"It's gonna be ready soon, don't put your dirty fingers in the dough!"

He smiled and sat in front of me, his hands still behind his back. I cocked an eyebrow, still mixing the dough and chocolate chip and asked:

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Um.. my hands?" he joked.

"And what's in your hands?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

He raised his right arm, an red little box in his hand, saying:

"This? It's nothing, a old weird lady gave it to me. But you can have it with you want."

I snorted, took the little box out of his hands and opened it. In it was little diamonds earrings. I gasped and raised my head to Blaine who was grinning. He rested his head on the palm of his hand and said:

"Happy birthday, Charlie."

"Blaine, I-I, you shoudn't have. It's way too much."

"No, it's not.." he sighed.

"It is!" I protested "How did you manage to buy it on your own?"

"I stole it" he said, seriously. Seeing the look on my face, he raised his hands in defense and said "I'm just kidding! All New Directions contribute to the gift, but Sugar paid for most of it."

I cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Sugar and I aren't really close, but the few times I talked to her, she was kinda nice.

"Plus" Blaine added "You paid for our plane tickets. It was the least we could do."

"Well, Paul paid for it, but anyway." I walked toward him and hugged him "Thank you, Blaine. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome."

As I let go of him, I heard the front door open. I washed my hands, went to the living room and saw the rest of my friends entering the house, carrying each huge bouquets. I squealed and asked:

"Are they for me?"

"No, for Pongo." Paul retorted, rolling his eyes. "Of course they're for you, Betameche, happy birthday!" he said, handing me the flowers.

"Don't call me that.." I took the bouquet and hugged him.

I smiled to the rest of my friends and said:

"Thanks, guys. They're beautiful, can you please put them in the kitchen?"

"Is that the Hokins's birthday special cookies I smell?" I heard Paul shout.

"Yeah, can you get them out of the oven, please?"

"Sure."

I stuffed my nose in the flowers, inhaling their perfum. Santana bent to me and whispered:

"What's so special about this cookies?"

I smirked and answered:

"Oh, wait till you taste it. You'll see.."

.

**10:20 AM**

"God, Charlie! Those cookies taste like heaven!" Kurt said, his mouth full of food. I laughed and threw a napkin at him. He caught it, wiped the corners of his mouth and swallowed his food. "Seriously, you've got to give me this receipe.."

"With all due my respect, Kurtie: there's no way in hell that you'll get this receipe." I replied.

"And even if you do" Paul added "your cookies would suck. No offense."

"You know, just because you say 'no offense' doesn't mean that I'm not offended." Kurt retorted.

"And why the hell would they suck?" Finn asked. "Kurt is an awesome cook!"

"And I don't doubt of that" I intervened "But that's just how it works."

"How 'what' works?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Okay, so according to old Irish legends, the Hokins family-us, obviously-are the descendants of warlocks-" Paul started.

"Warlocks?" Sam interrupted.

"Wizards" I explained, my mouth full. I swallowed the cookie and continued "Those wizards were mostly girls and one day, the god of youth, Mac Oc, came down on Earth to found himself a wife who was worth it."

"So three witches from the Hokins family, threes sisters: Miranda, Lea and Alexandra decide to seduce this god." Paul told "Miranda tried to seduce him by singing but the god said he heard better singers, Lea tried to seduce him by dancing but the god said he saw better dancers. Alexandre, the youngest, tried to seduce him by cooking pastries. And he tasted the cookies she had prepare, he exclaimed:-"

"'God, those biscuits taste like heaven!'" I shouted.

"Conquered by her cooking skills, Mac Oc decided to marry Alexandra right away. Jealous, her older sisters and many other women tried to prepare cookies as delicious as hers, stealing Alexandra's receipe. But each of them failed." Paul conclued.

"Legend has it that only a Hokins can prepare those cookies because each descent add a secret ingredient which make them even more delicious." I added "And this is why, Kurt, I can't give you the receipe."

"Wait- I thought your father was English.." Santana said.

"Oh, he is!" my brother replied. "Our gret grand parents were Irish, but then moved in England."

"And you believe all that.. crap?" Puck asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope, we're just paranoid. Someone could tried to make money on it. " Paul replied, casually stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Ok, enough of witches!" Kurt said, raising from his chair "I wanna visit New York. So, what are we doing today?"

"First, we're going to Central Park, then to Ellis Island and while the boys will be going to a Giants game, we'll go do some shopping."

"It seems like an awesome program" Blaine said "Ok, so why don't you go and clean up yourself while we do the dishes and then we could go."

"I'm not gonna let you do the dishes in-" I protested.

"Of course you are!" Blaine interrupted, putting two fingers on my lips. He took me by the shoulders and said, pushing me away "You're gonna take a long shower and put something pretty on.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, turned around and nodded. I walked up the stairs and opened violently the door. The door hit on the wall and something fell of it. I carefully closed the door and saw a picture frame and broken glass on the floor. I crouched and carefully picked up the the pieces of glass. I picked the photo and contemplated it. On it were Leo and I. I caressed it and held it close to my heart. I went down the stairs, still holding the photos in my arms. I looked up and saw Paul walking towards me. He cocked an eyebrow and said:

"Call me crazy if you want but I don't think that going out wearing pyjamas and covered of flour is really recommended. Well it is if you want people to think that you're a weirdo."

I replied to his joke by a small smile. He lost his, tilted his head to the side and asked:

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged and handed him the frame. He took it, and without taking his eyes off of it, he wondered:

"Where did you find this?"

"In my room. On one of the walls." I explained.

He sighed and walked towards the kitchen. Intrigued, I followed him. He stuck the photo on the fridge with a magnet and turned to me, smiling and I smiled back. He ran a hand over his short hair and said:

"I've gotta go to the club to fix the party's last details."

"Ok, see you later?"

"Sure" he nodded. He winked at me, took his jacket and exited the room. I turned to the fridge and stared at the picture, a sad smile on my face. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see all the New Directions, all dressed up and ready to go. Blaine tilted his head to the side, examining the picture. He turned to me and said, pointing to the redhead on the frame:

"Is that you?" I nodded

"Wow, your hair looks like fire" Brittany said "It's awesome."

"Thanks?" I replied, confused.

"Why did you dye your hair blond? You looked beautiful, not that you don't look beautiful, now, you do : you're gorgeous! But I don't know.. The color suited you" Rachel started rambling.

"I lost a bet" I explained.

"So did Paul apparently" Santana intervened, pointing the man standing next to me on the picture "Gosh, he looked even hotter with blonde hair."

"What?" I said "Paul isn't on this photo, it's-" I stopped talking when I realized that she was talking about Leo.

"Of course he is. Except if he has a clone who has exaclty the same eyes, the same fucking charming grin and the-"

"He had one" I interrupted her. All of the heads turned to me. I sighed and continued "His name was Leo. Leo Nathan Christopher Adams."

"What do you mean by 'had'?" Sam asked.

"He- he died three years ago." I bluttered out, my eyes watering.

There was a long silent then Sam walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me. Taken by surprise, I protested:

"Wha- Sam, I'm fine."

"Yeah, right!" he replied with sarcasm "I'm so sorry, Charlie.."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away "You didn't know, sure it's sad but I'm over it and I'm fine."

"No, you obviously are not." Blaine retorted.

"I am!" I protested, frowning my eyebrows.

"So why aren't there any other of him in the house?" he replied.

"I-'cause-hum.."

"Cause?" Blaine insisted.

"It bring back bad memories!" I shouted, upset, tears falling on my cheeks.

I sighed, fell on the couch and buried my face in my hands. I sniffed, ran my fingers through my hair and wiped my tears with my sleeve. I sniffed again and raised my hand, facing my friends. I sighed and said:

"It was on my 14th birthday, I was fixing the last details when Paul and Leo, his twin, came back home fighting about... something."

_***************************FLASH BACK : 3rd person POV ************************************_

**HOKINS'S MANSION ,NEW YORK, FEBRUARY 20th 2009**

"Charlie, could you please call your brothers and tell them that if they don't show up right now, they can start digging their own graves?"

Sitting on the stairs, the young readhead girl rolled her eyes and took her phone out. She quickly typed a number and put the device next to her phone. She turned it off a few secondes later, rested her head on the palm of her hand, saying:

"It's the voicemail. Again."

The older woman groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. She, then, looked at her daughter who was bitting her bottom lip. She smiled and said:

"You're looking magnificent, honey."

The teenager raised her head and smiled at her mother. Behind her, she could hear someone running down the stairs. She turned her head and saw a handsome older man: he had green eyes and short dark hair. He saw Charlie sitting on the stair, held his hands out and winked at her. The young girl rolled her eyes but couldn't restrain a smile. She took his hands and he helped her to get up. He sighed and said, in a beautiful British accent:

"You look like a princess."

"Thanks, daddy.."

He grinned, kissed her on the forehead, then said:

"Damn, look at that hair: a real Irish girl. You kinda look like the goddess Alexandra, who also was a gorgeous beauty" He ruffled her hair. Charlie pushed his hands away as he laughed and ran to the nearest mirror. She groaned and brushed her hair with her fingers:

"Look what you did: It's going to take hours to fix it."

"God, dear, don't be such a drama queen!" he teased, wrapping his arms around a waist.

She giggled and gently pushed him away. Suddenly, the front door opened violently and two persons came in the house, shouting. Her mother screamed:

"How many times do I have to tell you: be careful with this door!"

A young blond man rushed towards the stairs, closely followed by another brunette man who he looked a lot like. He sighed:

"Come on, Leo, don't be such a drama queen!"

Leo turned towards him and said:

"How _am I_ a drama queen? Please,enlighten me dear Paul, voice of winsdom and bullshit.. "

"Leo, language" his father muttered.

"You're exaggerating, like always.."

"_Exaggerating_? _Me?_ Ha! I don't think we went to the same school.." He faked a laugh while his brother rolled his eyes.

"Please, tell me there's a good reason for your lateness." Their mother sighed.

"Oh, there is!" he claimed, coming down the stairs.

Paul rolled his eyes and muttered:

"Heeeeeeere we go."

"Paul and I were coming home to help prepare the birthday's party of our wonderful sister, Charlotte and btw sis' you look dashing. Anyway, back to the point, we were coming home when we met Paul's friends, some brainless and not funny monkeys."

"They're not friends.. They just are people i know and I like to hang out with.." He protested

"You basically definited the word 'friend', moron-"

"GUYS" Charlie shouted "Back to the story and make it quick, the party was supposed to start ten minutes ago."

"Ok, to make short, those guys called me names and this guy" he said, pointing to Paul "did nothing to defend me"

"Paul, is that true? his father asked, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, but they were right-" he started.

"Oh, so there's nothing wrong with calling me a faggot, a fairy or a dick sucker?" Leo interrupted.

"Yes- I mean NO! Of course not.. But, dude you're gay! Just face the consequences."

"Paul-" their mother started.

"Just face the consequences? You're kidding right!" he shouted. The other guy just bent his head "If it was a choice I could have make, I would have but it's not. But I dumbly hoped that my own brother, my twin, would stand up for me and defend me against the others. But I guess, it's just how it really works."

"You know I didn't mean-" Paul started shouting.

"Save it, Paul." he turned to the young girl "Happy birthday, Charlie. I'm sorry if I ruin it and I made you late to your party."

She looked sadly at him, grabbed his hand and whispered:

"Leo.."

"Sorry, but I'm out of here."

He gently pushed his sister away, took his jacket and exited the house. Paul sighed, ran his hand on his face then gently rubbed Charlie's arm, and said:

"Don't worry, he's just a little upset right now. He'll come back. He wouldn't want to ruin your birthday."

"It's already ruined, anyway. Dad, can you call the club and tell him that the party is cancelled?"

He hesitated a few secondes and nodded. As he climb up the stairs and entered his office, Charlie turned her eyes to Paul who was pacing and repeating:

"He'll come back. Don't worry, he will. He has to. So I can apologise properly to him"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" she asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

His head turned to her and her eyes met his, filled with guilt and anxiety. He shook his head, ran a hand over his short hair and replied simply:

"He'll come back. He always does."

**_******************************END OF THE FLASH-BACK*********************************_**

"He never came back" I conclued. I raised from the couch, my arms wrapped around myself. I took a deep breath and said:

"We waited all night, hoping that he'll be back in the morning. The next day, someone knocked at the door. I went to open the door, with huge bags under my eyes, my mascara was smearing, my messy hair and my tiara" I laughed at the memory. I saw Kurt give me a sad smile. I rubbed my arm and said "It was a police officer. Apparently, Paul's 'friends' found him and beat him to death. They abandonned his lifeless body in a dark alley."

"Oh my god, Charlie!" Mercedes squealed, crying.

"We never really talk of that" I ignored her, shaking my head. "Paul feels responsible of his death"

I could hear some of the girls -and Kurt- whimper and when I raised my head, I saw that Blaine's eyes were filled with tears. I cleared my throat several times then clapped my hands and announced:

"Enough of tears and cries! I'm finally going to get ready and then we're going to go.."

"You know, it's pretty cold outside" Blaine intervened.

"Yeah, so? It's winter!" He replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Anderson's right" Santana added "I didn't come to catch the flu"

"But-"

"Yeah, getting sick before Regionals would be a catastrophy!" Rachel interrupted me "And as much I love Broadway and its musicals, my idol wouldn't want me to risk to catch a cold and ruin my voice."

"And we don't have to go to the stadium to watch the game" Sam said "We can watch on TV.."

"And all chill next to the fireplace" Artie finished.

"We wouldn't mind" Tina said.

"But-" I repeated

"It's okay, C., they're right." another voice intervened. I turned to see Paul grinning at me.

"But the tickets-" I started.

"Are refundables. Plus, we all ready know that the Giants are going to win. As I always, I'm one step ahead of you and I programmed others activities if we couldn't go outside." He said, handing me a paper. Curious, I took it and smiled when I saw what was written on it. I was start reading the list:

**_LIST OF THINGS TO DO BEFORE or ON YOUR (MY :P ) 17th BIRTHDAY :_**

_1. Dye my hair blond : CHECK._

_2. Buy a dog (Preferably, a dalmatian) : CHECK._

_3. Have a driver's licence: CHECK._

_4: Have my own car ('cuz Paul and Leo's one kinda smells like onions.): CHECK_

_5. Learn a new language: CHECK._

"What language did learn?" Blaine asked.

"Le français" I replied, in a perfect French accent.

_6: Have at least one piercing: CHECK._

"Wait- you have piercings?!" Santana squealed."Where?!"

I showed her my ears picks and lifted my shirt to show her the one on my belly button. She nodded and said:

"That's awesome.. And really hot." she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay.. number 7:

_7. Watch all the Marvel movies: CHECK._

_8. Start wearing wheels (that's a stupid one): CHECK._

_9. Start wearing eye-contacts more often (even if it's really unpleasant):CHECK_

_10. Have the best birthday party of all times. :) _

" Sooo.. what do you think?" Paul asked.

I smiled at him, foilded the paper and replied:

"I think it's going to be the best birthday party of all times."

**8:00 PM**

It had to been the best day I've had in years. I don't think I've ever had this much fun. After deciding to stay inside, Brittany challenged Finn to a dance duel, which has to be one of the most funniest moments ever. Marissa brought us a pinata, we played 'truth or dare', made snowsmans and just '_chill out next the fireplace'. _We watched 'Wicked' at least 3 times, the remote control being captured by Rachel who used it as her micro and finally watched the big game. Obviously, the Giants won.

Now, here I am, wearing a party dress, standing in front of a huge cake with written on it 'Happy Bday, Charlie!' and seventeen candles, surronded by my friends and family. They're waiting fom me to make my wish but I can't think of anything else but freeze time or to return in time to laugh with Leo about stupid stuff. But I know I can't. So, now I'm just trying to memorize everything of this moment and to never let it go. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and blew the candles. I opened my eyes again and faced my friends's geniune smiles. My father wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I went to hug my brother and as he hugged me back, he asked, whispering:

"What did you wish for, lassie?"

I smiled and whispered back, hugging him tighter:

"Nothing. Everything is just perfect."

* * *

**A/N 2**:_ Oh. My. GLEE ! This is probably the most difficult chapter and emotional chapter I have ever written. I wanted it to be longer but then I thought.. Naaah ! It's long enough. :)_

_Eh, can we make a deal ? If you leave reviews, I'll send you cookies. Wherever you are. Like Santa Claus, I know where all of you live. I'm watching you. Constantly. _

_And that is how you prove to children to Santa Claus is just a sick pervert! XD_

_KadiXD_


	14. May The Best Choir Win !

**A/N** : _Thanks so much for the reviews, I love reading them, it makes me so happy to know that people are liking my work as a writer. So I took time to reply : _

**Damnitsnoelle:** **Thanks you so much! It warm my heart to read reviews like yours ! Glad you like it and I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Ali: It's crazy that you said that: I've always pictured Santa wearing bermuda shorts and hawaiin shirts in like.. Bora Bora !XD And yes, it's even creepier. Thx for the review!**

**Eraman: ****Thanks you! And as I said before, yes, there will be more Warblers (someone called Wes, don't know if you heard about him ;P) they will be an important part of the story..**

**Alex B. Goode: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my story enough to add it in your favorites! :)  
**

**Kimka333 : Glad you like Leo, because we will be seeing a lot of him! Thx for the review and please update quickly !  
**

**Disclaimer** : _I don't own Glee or its characters. I only own the Hokins and Marissa._

* * *

**CHOIR ROOM, 12:25 PM.**

I was sitting on the piano bench, a pen in my left hand and a cup of coffee in the other. I sighed, put the drink on the piano and ran my fingers through my hair, before modifing some of the arrangements. I clicked my pen, took a last look at the music sheets and a huge grin started to widen on my face. I drank a big gulp of the hot beverage and muttered:

"Finally.."

"Hey!" I heard someone shout.

I turned my head and saw Sam, walking towards me. I smiled and replied:

"Hi!"

He sat next to me on the bench, putting an arm, around my shoulder and asked, poiting the papers on the instrument:

"You're still working on this?"

"Yeah, I was." I answered "I've just finished it."

"I thought it was already finished four days ago." He retorted, suspicious.

"It was, I just changed some stuff so it could be perfect." I explained.

He smiled and joked:

"The Warblers aren't going to understand what hit them."

"We're going to crush them!" I laughed. "Is there another thing who wanted to tell me?"

"What?"

"Well, you seemed to have something to say to me when you came in earlier. So, what is it?"

"Oh, yeah, right! Half of the teachers are having a reunion concerning the Seniors examinations, and since they don't know how long it's going to take, they gave us the rest of the afternoon."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air, which made Sam snorted.

"So, the rest of the team is going to the Lima Bean to chill out a little, you're coming along?"

"Sure, just go ahead, Mr Schue asked me to clean up a little and to close behind me."

"So, see you later?" I nodded. He smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving the choir room.

I sighed and turned around. I put my fingers my fingers on the piano's keys and let them run on it. I started humming a small melody then finally started singing :

**_"Some people want it all_**

**_But I don't want nothing at all_**

**_If it ain't you baby_**

**_If I ain't got you baby_**

**_Some people want diamond rings_**

**_Some just want everything_**

**_But everything means nothing_**

**_If I ain't got you baby, oh oh oh!"_**

**_"Some people want it all.. Oooh_**

**_But I don't want nothing._**

**_Nothing. Nothing. Nothing at aaaaaaaall_**

**_If I ain't got you.._**

**_Oooh Oh Oh.. If I ain't got you._**

**_If I ain't got.. you.."_**

The last notes of the song echoed in the room. I smiled slightly, sighed again, put the music sheets in her bag and switched off the lights before leaving the room. The only sound I could hear was the sound of my heels on the floor.

_The one thing Charlotte didn't know was that not everybody had left the building. A latino cheerleader get out of her hiding place, a smirk on her face and a phone in her hand._

_._

**LIMA BEAN, 12:40 PM.**

**3rd person POV**

"Did you hear that?" Santana's voice asked through Quinn's cellphone "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, indeed it was" Tina replied, dumbstruck by her friend's voice. "I don't think I've ever heard her sing like this."

"Neither did I." Blaine confessed "It was beautiful and- Puck, are you crying?"

"What? No, no, dude **sniff** there's just something in my eye. Must be pollen or something."

"We're in Winter, Noah. There's no pollen in winter" Kurt intervened, a smirk on his lips.

"Well, it must be some of my allergies" he retorted, raising from his chair "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" his voice broke a little at the end of the sentence, which made Quinn and Sam snorted.

"Back to Charlie" Mercedes said "She has a gorgeous voice : it's roarse and soft at the same time and it's just beautiful to hear." Mike showed his agreement by nodding. Sugar intervened:

"It's like honey. It's sweet but it also crusty.."

"How the hell can a voice or honey be crusty?" Santana asked, coming into the café.

"It's just the way I see things" the rich girl shrugged. Santana rolled her eyes and sat next to her girlfriend.

"Whatever." she muttered "Where are Berry and Frankenteen?"

"Preparing their wedding" Quinn replied.

"Wait, I thought this all 'getting-married' was a joke" She said, confused.

"Well apparently not." Kurt sighed.

"I think we should let her sing the solo" Mike said.

"Who ? Berry? Like we had a choice." Mercedes muttered.

"Not Rachel. _Charlie._" he precised.

"Man heads wouldn't allow it." Santana said, shooking her head.

"She would if she hear Charlie sing. By the way, how did you get here before her?" Quinn asked.

"She returned in the choir room, I think she forgot something in there." Santana asked.

At the same time, the young blonde entered the café. She smiled at her boss, who smiled back then went to sit next to Blaine. She was greeted by smiles and hugs. She ordered a coffee and a muffin then turned to her friends, asking:

"Where are Rachel and Finn?"

"Preparing their wedding" they all replied, in unisson.

"Seriously?! I thought it's was a joke!"

"See" Santana said, poiting her friend." I'm not the only one thinking that this is a stupid idea."

"We're all thinking that this is a stupid idea, Santana. But you know Rachel, she's stubborn. VERY stubborn."

"Are you guys going?" Charlie asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, yeah. There will be free food" Blaine joked "What about you?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't even have a dress."

"OH, I've seen your closet, you HAVE a dress." Kurt said, a teasing smile on his face. Charlie playfully punched him in the shoulder, smiling back.

She put her drink on the table and raised from her chair, saying:

"I'm going to ask Mike if he need any help." She walked toward the bar, put her hair in a ponytail and whispered a few words in his ear. The man smiled then nodded. She took the plate on the the bar and walked some customers, cleaning their tables or taking their orders, always smiling and being nice to the clients. Charlie walked towards the front door as new clients entered the café. She started, a grin on her face:

"Welcome to the Lima Be-" she lost her smile when she noticed the red and blue blazers. "Urg, not you!" She turned away from the two Warblers, Sebastian and Nick and started walking towards the bar.

"It's a pleasure to see again, Charlotte" Sebastian said, an annoying smirk on his face and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Nick stayed behind, looking uncomfortable. Charlie rolled her eyes and served her others customers, ignoring the tall brunette even though he was following like a lost puppy. He cleared his throat. The blonde girl turned to him and snapped:

"What?!" which made her friends and boss looked at her.

"Wow, no need to be so harsh!" he replied "Ain't you suppose to be nice to the customers?"

"Since you didn't buy anything and you just show your ugly face here to tease me, I don't think your a client." she retorted, which made Santana and Blaine snorted.

Sebastian raised his head, smirked wider and started walking towards the New Directions's table, saying:

"Well, if it isn't the Gay Cyclop, Lady Face, Sha-queer-a, Dumby, Wheels, Tina Blowhen-Wang and.. I haven't decide others nicknames yet, but don't worry I'll found some."

"Come on, Seb', quit it!" Nick spoke for the first time, but the leader ignored him. Santana faked a smile and said:

"You know, it's very flattering of you.."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Thinking about these petnames, it means that you think about us and I found it adorable that you cannot live without us."

Nick tried to restrain a laugh by biting his bottom lip, but Charlie could see a small smile on his face, which he hid by benting his head. Charlie looked curiously at him then turned her attention back to Sebastian. The tall brunette sat in front of the latino cheerleader and said:

"Don't flatter yourself, Lopez. The only moment I think of you- _of all of you- _is when I tried to figure a way to crush you at Regionals and-"

"Sir" the manager interrupted "You can't sit here if you don't order something" Charlie looked up at her boss and shot him a grateful smile. He replied by winking at her.

Sebastian sighed, took a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Nick and ordered, without even looking at him:

"Go and order us some tea or coffee. I don't care."

Nick hesisated and as he was going to take the money out of the brunette's hand, Charlie rolled her eyes, groaned and snatched it from him, muttered:

"Don't bother standing up, asshole."

Nick seemed to be the only one who heard, because she could see him smile. She walked to the bar, gave the money and orders to another barman before returning to her friends's table. Kurt said:

"First: sorry, I didn't listen a word of what you said, I was distracted by your giants horse teeth and second: what made you so sure that the Warblers are going to win?"

"I just know it!" he said, with a teasing, annoying smirk.

"Could you stop that? It's fucking annoying!" Santana said, annoyed.

"Stop what? he asked, innocently, smirking wider.

"That!" she shouted "I'd throw this mocha in your face, but it's not nearly scalding enough."

Charlie snorted then turned around when she heard the front door open. She smiled when she saw Paul and Marissa, who was carrying Abigail in her arms, enter the café. Her brother smiled back and walked towards her, saying:

"Hey, sis!" then turning to the others "Hi, everyone else!" he turned to Nick and Sebastian and said "Judging by the blazer, you must be from a private highschool. The Dalton Academy?"

"Yep" Nick replied, stretching his hand "Nick Duval."

"Paul Hokins" he shook the young man's hand. He turned to the other Warbler and asked "And you are?"

"Sebastian Smythe" he replied, standing up "Are you sure you two are related?" he asked, gesturing between Charlie and Paul. The young soon-to-be lawyer frowned his eyebrows together and answered:

"Well, yeah, pretty sure. Why the question?"

"Because you're way too hot to be related to.. that."

Paul raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to flirt with me by insulting my sister?

As the Warbler came closer to Paul, he replied in a flirtatious voice:

"What do you think?"

Annoyed, Marissa put Abigail in Quinn's arms, walked toward Paul, cupped his face between her hands and kissed him vigorously. Even though he was taken by surprise, the young man wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Charlie gasped and put a hand in front of her mouth while Santana muttered 'wanky!'. They pulled apart when they remembered to breath. Marissa shot a dirty look at Sebastian, faked a smile and said, taking Paul's hand:

"Sorry, dear. He's _way_ out of your league."

Then she started walking towards the bar, dragging Paul behind her, who still looked dumbfounded. Charlie crossed her arms, snorted then followed them. She walked behind the bar and asked, as Paul and Marissa sat in front of her:

"What happened to the all 'we're taking it slow' thing?"

"I decided to accelerate it" Marissa replied, shrugging innocently her shoulders.

"I could see that" Charlie said, which made her brother smile "Hum, another question: is murder still illegal in Ohio?"

"Last time I checked, it was illegal in the all world. Why?"

The blonde teenager sighed, thought a minute then asked again:

"As a lawyer, couldn't you made it look like a accident?"

"First: I'm not a lawyer, well yet. Second: I'm pretty sure that's also illegal and third: isn't rather it the job of a forensic medicine?"

As she was going to retort something, she heard the argument between Santana and Sebastian becoming more intense. Curious, she quickly walked toward the table to see that the smirk had vanish from the Warbler's face and that Santana's knuckles were white. She could hear Sebastian said:

"I want a guaranteed Regionals win so I want the Barbra Streisand wannabe to drop out. McKinley gets home court advantage this year, so she's gonna come down with Asian bird-flu, or whatever Tina Blowhen-Wang just had."

"First: that's racist" Mike intervened "And second, keep talking and my fist's gonna meet your face."

"Please do. So all of you, New Limalosers-"

"This got to be the lamest and dumbest joke I've ever heard in my entire life" Charlie muttered.

"-would be disqualified from the competition." he finished.

All of the gleeks exchanged worried and anxious looks which made the Warbler grin like the Cheshire Cat. He raised from his chair, put a brown envelope on the table and said:

"Just give that to Broadway and Frankenteen, they'll understand."

Then he left the café, followed by Nick. Charlie took his place, sighed then asked what everyone was wondering:

"So what are we going to do?"

Blaine raised from his chair, took the envelope and said:

"Call a emergency Glee meeting. Now."

* * *

**CHOIR ROOM, 1:15 PM**

**CHARLOTTE'S P.O.V**

"So I hope there's a very good reason that we're all here because I told you that Iwanted to be alone with Finn today" Rachel said, entering the choir room, followed by Finn.

I walked up to the couple and handed her them the envelope, saying ironically:

"A wedding present from Mr Sebastian Smythe or as I like to call him: El stupido!"

Blaine crossed his arms and watched me, a confused look on his face and asked:

"El stupido?"

"Not so great, I know. I'll find something better later!" I rolled my eyes and sat on the piano's bench?

Finn hesistantly took the envelope from my hand and opened it. He slowly took a paper out of the envelope and as his eyes opened wider and wider, I guessed that whatever was in it, it wasn't good. At all. He violently slammed the papers on the piano and said:

"That's it! I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna be the shit out of him!"

"No, you're not." Mr Schue said, walking into the room "What's going on here?"

I just pointed to the papers on the instrument, shrugging my shoulders. He took it and raised his eyebrows, Santana, Rachel and Kurt went behind the teacher and tried to see the paper by looking above Mr Schue's shoulder. Santana's eyes widened and Rachel squealed:

"Oh my god!"

"I think I'm going to be sick.." Kurt said, rushing out of the choir room.

"His thing is not that little or.. Brown!"

"I aggree with Berry, I've sleep with you, I've seen the monster and-"

"WE GOT IT!" I interrupted her. "What is it? No need to show me, just describe it."

"It's a photo of Finn" Santana started, hesitantly.

"And?"

"Well, let's just say that he's not wearing clothes and that his.. thing is-'

''Ok, I got it" I repeated "And what does Sebastian want to do with it?"

"Apparently, he's blackmailing us" Finn intervened "There's a note with the picture : it says that if Rachel doesn't drop the competition, he's gonna put this online for the world to see."

"Urg" I muttered, earning a few glares by the others "Sorry"

"Everybody calm down! I'm going to call the Headmaster of Dalton and-"

"And what is he going to do? The same thing he did when Sebastian nearly blinded me:nothing!" Blaine interrupted.

Finn clenched his fists and said:

"The only way to make him stop is to kick his ass" His words were acclaimed by a few 'yeah' but Rachel put an end at it by retorting:

"Do that and all of us will be disqualified. Let's just focus on our songlist so we can beat the Warblers loyally, we'll deal with Sebastian later"

"Wait, you are going to perform? Even if he put this photo of me on the Internet?"

"Finn, we're going to get married. I'll also go through this."

"I really don't see how" I muttered.

"We need to win and for that I need to perform with you." Rachel explained, ignoring me.

"Why is it so important?" Finn asked, irritated and annoyed by the behavior of his fiancée.

"If I want to integrate NYADA, I've gotta have-"

"Oh, okay, now I got it! As always, is all about you, isn't it?" He interrupted. Not getting an answer, he continued "Well, goodluck with that."

"Finn-" she said as the tall brunette went out of the choir room

Rachel watched him storm out of the room, bit her bottom lip and returned to her seat, her eyes filled with guilt. Santana jumped on the piano, crossed her legs and said:

"I have a better idea. Plus it's a win-win."

"Go on." Mr Schue asked, crossing his arms.

She looked a few seconds at him, grinned widely then turned back to the rest of the Glee Cluv, saying:

"We should give the solo to Charlie."

I cocked an eyebrow and turned my head to see the reactions of the others persons presents. They were as surprised as I was. Rachel broke the silent by protesting:

"Absolutely not! She's a newbie, she doesn't have enough experience. Plus, Mr Schue said it was time for the seniors to shine."

"Oh please, you've been shining since sophomore year. Couldn't you back off just for this one? Frankenteen's embarrasing pictures won't be on the Internet and we can guarante you that we'll kick the Warblers's asses"

"Santie" I began as Rachel was going to retort something "I'm flattered, really, but Rachel kinda have a point: I just got here, all of you have been here for longer than I."

"So considere it like an initiation" Santana suggested.

"Anyway, why do you want me to sing? There are others beautiful voices in here." I protested.

"I aggree" Sugar intervened "And if Charlie doesn't want to sing, I'll be more than honored to take her spot.

"Over my dead body" Rachel gritted between her teeth, shoting a death glare at the girl. She looked at me then at Santana and asked "What make think that she deserves that solo?"

The latino didn't answer. She took her cellphone out of her jacket, put it on on the piano and pressed play. As I expected whatever Santana was usually listening to, I heard a feminine voice singing some Alicia Keys's song. My voice singing some Alicia Keys's song to be more explicit. I raised an eyebrow, turned to the cheerleader and asked:

"Where did you get that?"

"I recorded you when you were in the choir room, this morning. It was grea- no, it was MAGNIFICENT!" Santana replied, grinning from ear-to-ear.

As I was going to retort something, Mr Schue intervened:

"I must say, that is very impressive, Charlie. I don't think I've ever heard you sing it like that."

"You nailed it" Mercedes added, grinning as well.

I half-smiled, rubbed my arm nervously and replied:

"Thanks, but that wasn't for anyone to hear, San' " I added, glaring at my friend.

"Well, I think that the world should hear it."

"It's Regionals" I scoffed "Not the Emmys"

"Oh, don't worry, dear, we'll get there!" She winked at me which made me roll my eyes. She snorted, put her hands on her hips, turned to Rachel and asked:

"So, what did you think, Rachel? Do she deserves this solo?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip, taping two fingers against her arm. She sighed and said:

"Of course, she deserve it. Like all the persons present in this room. But she's a junior, she will have her time to shine next year. This year is my opportunity and I'm not gonna let it slip it off of my fingers. Sorry, Charlie, but-"

"Don't worry, Rach' " I interrupted her, smiling "I totally understand and I don't mind. At all. Beside, I don't think I'm ready for this. I'm fine just playing the piano and swinging backwards." I mutted the end of the sentence. I cleared my throat a few times, then started playing a melody "Ok, enough of drama, since we're here, we should rehearse. Is Kurt back? Cool. Ok, everybody, places. Brittany and Mike, could you stand behind Rachel? Awesome! Ok, ready? Mr Schue?"

"I'll be ready whenever you are"he replied, smiling.

I smiled back and put my fingers above the keys. Mr Schue clapped his hands and counted:

"Ok, guys: Five, six, seven, eight!"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**McKINLEY'S HALLS, 1:05 PM.**

As I closed my locker's door, I saw Blaine leaning the one next to mine. He smiled at him and I returned the smile, saying:

"Hello"

"Good afternoon, dear! May I walk you to class, my fair lady?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Why, yes you may my good man"

"Shall we, milady?" He said in a perfect British accent

"We shall my lord" I replied. He bowed, which made me laugh. He straightned and smiled. He sighed happily and said:

"Finally, I've succedded making you smile. You've been pouting all morning." He said, starting to walk towards his class room.

"I have not!" I protested.

"Watch it, Pinnochio, your nose is growing longer and longer" he teased, popping my nose "Seriously, why the long face? It's Regionals in two days. I thought you'd been more excited than that. Wait, is it because of all that 'solo' thing? Because-"

"No, it's not that!" I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "It just that Paul is leaving in two days and I don't want him to go. It's selfish, I know-"

"It's not, thrust me, I've met Paul and I totally understand you: I wish I had still my brother with me and I wish he was as awesome as Paul is." He muttered.

"You never really talk about him"

"There's a big age difference between us so we're not that close." Blaine explained. As I was going to retort something, the sound of a body being shoved against the lockers. I turned my head and saw a petite girl being surronded by jocks and cheerleaders making fun of her. Her face seemed familiar. I think she was in one of my classes... Which one? I couldn't remember. One of the cheerleaders caught her by her collar and gritted between her teeth:

"If I catch you talking at my boyfriend- or even looking at him- ever again, I'll break you. Got if, freak?" The victim gulped then nodded hesitantly. The cheelearder pushed her violently against the lockers, then left laughing followed by the others cheerleaders and football players also snickering. The young girl, still shaking, put her bag back on her shoulder and raised back on her feet, resting on the lockers. She turned her head and for a few seconds, her eyes met mine. Then she turned around and started running.

"-And that is how Brittany and I arrived to Wonderland." Blaine said.

"Uh-uh, cool." I replied, not paying attention to him. "Wait, what?!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I just zoned out a little." I answered, giving a smile.

He smiled back then said, grabbing my hand:

"Come on, let's get to class."

.

**PRINCIPAL FIGGINS'S OFFICE, 1:05 PM**

**3rd PERSON **

"I don't understand" William Schuester said, still shocked by the bomb Figgins just dropped. Emma Pillsbury was sitting next to him, and looked as shocked as her fiancé. Sue and Beiste were standing next to the door, also dumbfounded. Sue walked to Will, crossed her arms over her little bump and said:

"Well, Will, I know that you're not Mr Obvious, but there's nothing to understand in here, it's-"

"That's not what I meant, Sue!" he interrupted her "I just don't understand how could this bullying become so out of control. This school didn't do nothing against it and now, a student we all know, professors and students, tried to commit suicide."

A long silence followed the teacher's words. Figgins broke it by saying:

"Come on, William stop beating yourself up. It isn't our jobs to know what she's was going through."

"Then, whose was it?" Emma asked. Figgins sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Will said:

"Sara Ellison was one of the best students McKinley High ever had, she was in the Cheerios, every boy in school wanted to date her : she was on top of the world. But since last year, after her parents's death, she changed. A lot. Her grades became worse and worse, she was kicked of the Cheerios, began skipping classes and- Sue, are you crying?"

"It's just the hormones, it's mak- who am I kidding? Yes I'm crying!" She admitted, sniffing "I was Principal when Sara lost her parents, she was one of my top cheerleaders, I should've notice she was going through her rough time, but no! I just kicked her out of the Cheerios. Oh my god, I can't believe what her aunt must've gone through after she found her, lying uncounscious on her bed."

"Thank God, she found her before it was too late" Beiste said, rubbing Sue's shoulder. "Now, how are we going to break the news to the students?"

"I don't think that's going to be a trouble" Charlie said, from the threshold of the door of Figgin's office. All the professors turned toward the door."Sorry, I couldn't help but hear your conversation" Mr Schue frowned his eyebrows and walked toward his student, asking:

"Charlie, what are you doing here? And what did you mean by that?"

"I've got a free track since.. Well, you're here and not in History class! And all the school already know what happened to Sara:It's all over the campus.. And Facebook, Twitter and Myspace, I didn't even persons still go on it but-"

"What?" Mr Schue interrupted her "It's on Facebook?"

"Yes, here" she replied, handing him her phone. He took it and as he read the messages, his eyes opened wider and wider. He read out loud, outraged:

" 'Did you hear? Orphelan Sara tried to kill herself : About time! Lmfao XD' And there's like.. an hundred likes and 50 comments. Here, check it out: 'Too bad she failed' or 'She couldn't wait to be reunite with her parents! LOL' I mean, who could say things like that? This is beyond mean, this is harrasment! Don't tell me you can't do anything about this!"

The old Indian man rubbed his eyes, sighed then announced:

"I organized an assembly with all the students for later this afternoon. William, talk to your glee kids, Beiste, talk to your players and Sue, I want the names of all your Cheerios on my desk for the next hour. I'll send some students talk to you later, Ms Pillsbury. And Charlotte-"

"Yes?"

"Please, return to class."

Charlie sighed, hesitantly nodded then smiled at Mr Schue before leaving the office.

**.**

**AUDITORIUM, 5:25 PM.**

**CHARLOTTE'S P.O.V**

All of us, including Mr Schue, were sitting in a circle on the scene of the auditorium . The teacher had a jar of peanut butter in a hand and a spoon in the other. I tilted my head to the side and asked, confused:

"What's the peanut butter for?"

"Yeah" Sugar intervened "There are 15 of us here and I'm only comfortable sharing a spoon with about half of you."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Mr Schue snorted then raised walking toward Rory who also stood up. The teacher said, handing the spoon and jar to the Irish guy:

"Actually, it turns out that our Irish friend, Rory, has never tasted peanut butter"

"What?!" Santana exclaimed.

"No way" Mercedes added.

Rory laughed, opened the jar, put the spoon in it and then put the full spoon his mouth. All of us were waiting to know if he liked it or not. His eyes widened, and he finally said:

"Oh my god, this is the best thing I've ever had."

His worlds were acclaimed by laughs and smiles for everyone, except for Kurt, who said:

"This is very cute, Mr Schue, but why are we all here for?"

The teacher sighed, sat back down and said:

"I know it's been a tough day for most of you- Well for the ones who know Sara very well" he said, turning to Santana , Quinn and Mercedes. "And I totally understand. When I heard the news from Figgins, I was as scared as you, I thought 'How could someone like Sara-how could anyone be that desperate to think about suicide?' And then, Figgins told me about the bullying, I immediatly thought about you, guys."

"Us?" Santana said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Come on, Santana, look me in the eyes and tell me that you never thought about it!" The teacher retorted.

Tongue tied, she bent her head and rubbed unconsciously her arm. Mr Schue put his hands on his laps and continued:

"That's what I thought. So, is someone here ever thought about commiting suicide?"

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, suddenly Blaine hesistantly raised his hand up, quickly followed by Mercedes and Kurt. Surprising everyone, Mr Schue also raised his hand. He sighed then began to told us what happened during his freshman.. Or junior year.. Maybe it was his senior year. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying (no offense, Mr Schue!) My mind was elsewhere. I couldn't help but think about the girl-Sara-who tried to commit suicide. Her photo was all over school already and it only happened hours ago! Then I remember: Sara was the girl I saw being bullied this morning. I just stood there and watched. I was acting like the persons I was insulting when I arrived to McKinley. Without thinking, I blurted out:

"It's my fault."

14 pairs of eyes turned towards me. The teacher looked at me, frowned his eyebrows and said:

"What?"

"It's my fault." I repeated.

"Don't be ridiculous, C., you didn't even know her." Quinn retorted

"I know her, I've been in her Cooking class since I've arrived. She always looked miserable. But I didn't care. I didn't even talk to her once. I barely looked at her. Until this morning."

"What do you mean by that?" Mr Schue asked.

"I saw being bullied by some 'Cheerios'. I thought that she looked familiar but couldn't tell from where. I just stood there and watched being insulted and mocked by them." I stopped a few seconds, my eyes filling with tears. I blinked and a few fell on my cheek.

"Charlie-" Sam started.

"Maybe if-if I'd have walk to her and help her, ask her if she was ok, this wouldn't have happened. But I didn't. How can I say that I'm a better person than these people?" I choked, wiping my tears with my sleeve.

"Listen to me: you're way better than them, Charlie. Don't say otherwise. You've seen what they posted on Facebook? They don't even feel guilty about it. You're not the one to blame here, they are. Got it?" Mr Schue said.

I sniffed, and hesitantly nodded. He smiled at him and I returned a weak smile. Blaine put his arm around my shoulders and I immediaty rest my head on his shoulder. The teacher sighed then looked at each of us, saying:

"You guys are young: I want you to promise me that no matter how depress you get, no matter how hopeless or alone you feel, you'll try your best to imagine all of the amazing experiences you have ahead of you"

Santana turned towards me and smiled. I returned the smile and winked at her. Blaine kissed my forehead and I could see Finn and Rachel exchanging loving looks and Sam and Mercedes holding hands. Mr Schue smiled and continued:

"Why don't we start now? What are you looking forward to?"

"I'm looking forward to earning enough money to buy my parents a house" Sam revealed. I smiled sadly at him. It was a secret to no one that Sam's father was going to a rough year.

" I most look forward to meeting Rachel Berry's children" Mercedes teased, which made everyone, including Rachel, laugh.

"I want to see my kids' first steps" Artie said.

"I want to see 'Sex and The City' part 3" Sugar said. Everybody snorted, while I just shook my head, a smile on my face.

"It maybe sounds pretty lame, but I really am looking forward to graduating highschool." Puck hesistantly revealed.

"This is by far the coolest thing I've ever heard, Puckerman!" I said. He looked up at him and smiled.

"I want to petition the army to have my dad's dishonorable discharge changed to an honorable one." Finn said. Rachel took his hand in her and squeezed it.

"I'm looking forward to graduating from Yale at the top of my class" Quinn proudly said.

"I'm looking forward to the day my grandmother loves me again" Santana said.

"I want Lord Tubbington to kick his ecstasy addiction." Brittany confessed.

"I want to see marriage equality in all 50 states" Blaine said.

"I'm looking forward to my first dance at Carnegie Hall" Mike said.

"I just want a song!" Tina added.

"I'm looking forward to watching my dad make a change in Congress." Kurt confessed.

"I'm looking forward to stay friends with each of you for lige" Rachel said, grinning. I smiled at her.

I cleared my throat and did a few gestures with my hands and fingers. Rachel tilted her head to the side, confused and asked:

"What does it mean?"

I smiled, ran my fingers through my hair, and did the gestures again, explaining:

"I'm looking forward to hear without an aid."

All of them smiled at me, and I smiled back. Rory raised his spoon and said:

"Mr Schue? The peanut butter is really good. You know what I'm looking forward to? Winning Regionals."

His words were acclaimed by 'yeah's and clapping.

* * *

** 2 DAYS LATER : REGIONALS (Finally!)**

**McKINLEY HIGH ,4:20 PM.**

I was nervously pacing in front of the choir room and craking my fingers when someone gently put his hands on my shoulders. I turned around and saw Paul smirking at me. He said:

"It was kinda irritating."

I smiled at him and hugged him. He returned the embrace then let go of me. I asked:

"Where's Marissa?"

"She went to sit with Mom and Dad, by the way, next to Finn and Kurt's parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently, Carole and our beloved mother grew closer during the break." he explained.

"Cool" I simply replied "What are you doing here?"

"I came to cheer up the troops. I've seen the Warblers and they're pretty good." He said.

"Well, we're way better than them!" I retorted angrily.

"Chill, I'm teasing, C.!" Paul said, raising his hands up in defense. "Nervous much?"

I shrugged and sighed. My brother put his hands on my shoulders and said:

"You're going to be amazing. I don't get why you're that nervous, you're not even the one singing the sol-"

A scream coming from the choir room interrupted Paul. I rushed into the room to saw Rachel lying on the floor. I get on my knees and I asked:

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"We were rehearsing when Rachel slip and fell" Mike explained "I think she twisted her ankle"

"Can you stand?" Paul asked, helping her up on her feet.

"I think so, thanks" she said, resting on Paul.

A guy with a cask on his ears entered the choir room and said:

"You're up in 2 minutes, guys."

Finn put his arms under his fiancé's and said to Paul:

"It's okay, I've got her, you can go."

"Ok, break a leg, guys!" he shouted before leaving the choir room.

"Ok, let's go." Mr Schue said.

**McKINLEY AUDITORIUM, 4:27 PM.**

We had 30 secondes left before the curtain would be raise. Rachel was standing in the middle of the stage, resting on the piano. Sitting on the piano bench, I was nervously bitting my tongue, ready to jump from my chair to help Rachel if she fell. The loud voice of the announcer said:

"Ladies and gentleman, from Lima, Ohio, the McKinley High New Directions!"

"I can't do it" Rachel muttered. 15 seconds

"What?!" I muttered back. 10 seconds.

"I can't" she repeated "You've got sing it." 8 seconds.

"I don't know it" I retorted. 5 seconds.

"Well, improvise." She said, before limping of the stage. The others New Directions were staring like she was becoming insane. Well, she kinda was. 0 seconds.

The curtain was up. I was expected. The projectors light blinded me. I was like frozen, my fingers above the keys. The annoucer's voice repeated:

"From McKinley, the New Directions!"

Nothing. Not a noise. Not a sound. Still frozen. 'Improvise' Pff, it's easy to say! I could here the audience and judges wondering and muttering and see Sebastian annoying's smirk. I could hear Mr Schue say 'Lower the curtains. Now!' I closed my eyes, took a deep breath 'Come on, Hokins, you can do this'. As they began to lower the curtains, I started:

_**Ooh, oh yeah yeah**_

"Hold up!" Mr Schue said, raising his hand.

**_Oooh yeah yeah_**

I could hear some persons whistle in the audience and catcalling. I smiled as I heard Mr Schue said:

"Raise it back up!"

_**I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**I need a, a tough lover, woo**_

I started playing the piano, quickly followed by the band:

_**I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**A tough lover, ooh yeah**_

_**When he kisses me, I get that thrill**_  
_**When he does that wiggle I won't keep still**_

I kept playing with one hand while gesturing with the other to the hand to Santana and Tina to join me on stage, to sing the chorus :

_**I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**_  
_**A tough lover (woo)**_  
_**I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**_  
_**Tough lover (hum, hum)**_

_**The seven sisters got nothing on him**_  
_**I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind**_  
_**Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed**_  
_**It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist**_  
_**He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass**_  
_**Don Juan ain't got the half the chance**_

I got up from the piano bench and kicket it with one of my feet. The audience jump on their feet and started clapping along Santana and Tina. I kept singing while shaking my head.

_**He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**_  
_**A tough lover (woo)**_  
_**He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**_  
_**A tough lover (oh oh)**_

_**Hey, hey, heyah**_  
_**He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry**_  
_**He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive**_  
_**He'll do anything that he wants to do**_  
_**Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah**_

While I kept playing, Santana took the bench and put it back behind me.

_**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)**_  
_**A tough lover (woo)**_  
_**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)**_  
_**A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)**_  
_**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)**_  
_**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)**_  
_**A tough lover**_

_**Oh oh**_

I sat back on the bench, playing the last note. I huffed on some blonds locks falling on my forehead. Paul and my father were on their feet whisltling. I could also see Marissa and my mother jumping and yelling 'Yay, Charlie!' Everybody went crazy, including the staff and rest of New Directions, backstage. Mr Schue clapped his hands and shouted 'Go, Charlie!' I raised from the piano bench, took the mic and announced:

"Ladies and gentlemen : we're the New Directions!"

The lights went out on the stage, while two persons of the staff came on the stage and pushed the piano off of it. Santana and Tina hugged me as I exited the stage and they took their position for the second song. I ran toward Mr Schue who hugged me and lift me up. As the song started, the light went on Santana. She smiled and started singing, bumping her shoulders and snapping her fingers:

_**Mamma told me not to waste my life**_  
_**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**_

_**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**_  
_**And if they give you shhhh..**_(putting one finger on their lips)  
**Then**_** they can walk on by**_

Quinn walked towards the front of the stage, spinned and start singing:  
_**My feet, feet can't touch the ground**_  
_**And I can't hear a sound**_ (put her hands on her ears)  
_**But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**_

Brittany walked towards the front of the scene, pointed the audience and started singing:

_**Walk, walk on over there**_  
_**Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**_

She returned towards the group of singers, turned towards the audience, put her hands behind her back and singed with Quinn, Mercedes and Santana:

_**Your words don't mean a thing**_  
_**I'm not listening**_  
_**Keep walking, all I know is**_

_**Mamma told me not to waste my life**_  
_**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**_  
_**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**_  
_**And they can't detain you**_  
_**Coz wings are made to fly**_  
_**And we don't let nobody bring us down**_  
_**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**_  
_**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**_  
_**These wings are made to fly**_

All of them spinned and dissassembled the knit little group they're forming, clapping in their hands and kept singing:

_**I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**_  
_**I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_  
_**You better keep on walking**_  
_**I don't wanna hear your talking boy**_  
_**You better keep on walking**_  
_**I don't wanna hear your talking boy**_

Santana put her arms around Mercedes's shoulders as they both harmonized:

_**Your words don't mean a thing**_  
_**I'm not listening**_  
_**Keep walking, all I know is**_

Quinn took Brittany's hand, made her spin all accross the scene and they singed along:

_**Mamma told me not to waste my life**_  
_**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**_  
_**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**_  
_**And they can't detain yo**__**u**_

_**Coz wings are made to fly**_

They walked lik soldiers towards the center of the scene, forming a group then turned towards the audience, slamming their feet against the stage's floor and kept singing:

_**And we don't let nobody bring us down**_  
_**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**_

They stopped walking, put their hands behind their backs as they sang the last worlds

_**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**_  
_**These wings are made to fly**_

The audience jumped on their feet, whistling and shouting. The lights went down on the stage as the boys, Rachel and I join the rest of the New Directions. The piano music started as we formed a long line on stage. We started humming:

**_Ouh ouh ouh_**

**_Ouh ouh ouh ouh.._**

Artie rolled to the front of the stage, snapping his fingers and started singing

**_Hold me_**  
**_Like the river Jordan_**  
**_And I will then say to thee_**  
_You are my frien_d

**_Carry me_**  
**_Like you are my brother_**  
**_Love me like a mother_**  
**_Will You Be There?_**

_**Ouh ouh ouh..**_

_**Ouh ouh ouh ouh..**_

Santana joined him and sang along:

**_Weary_**  
**_Tell me will you hold me_**  
**_When wrong, will you scold me_**  
**_When lost will you find me?_**

Blaine walked to the front of the stage and sang snapping his fingers:

**_But they told me_**  
**_A man should be faithful_**  
**_And walk when not able_**  
**_And fight till the end_**  
**_But I'm only human_**

Sam and I walked towards the front of the stage and sang:

**_Everyone taking control of me_**  
**_Seems that the world's_**  
**_Got a role for me_**  
**_I'm so confused_**  
**_Will you show to me_**  
**_You be there for me_**  
**_And care enough to bear me_**

Tina, Mike and Mercedes walk to the front of the stage and sang:

**_Hold me_**

**_Lay your head lowly_**  
**_Softly then boldly_**  
**_Carry me there_**

Rory and Puck walked towards us and harmonized, snapping their fingers

**_Feed me_**  
**_Love me and feed me_**  
**_Kiss me and free me_**  
**_I will feel blessed_**

Rachel and Finn sang, holding hands

**_Carry_**  
**_Carry me boldly_**  
**_Lift me up slowly_**  
**_Carry me there_**

Quinn, Santana, Artie, Blaine, Kurt and I sang:

**S**_**ave me**_  
**__****Heal me** and bathe me  
**_Softly you say to me_**  
**_I will be there_**

**_Lift me_**  
**_Lift me up slowly_**

**_Carry me boldly_**  
**_Show me you care_**

Holding each others hands, we all sang the last words of the song.

**_Hold me_**  
**_Lay your head lowly_**  
**_Softly then boldly_**  
**_Carry me there._**

**_Ouh ouh ouh_**

**_Ouh ouh (ah ah) ouh ouh._**

As the music dies, we bowed under the sound of applause. We raised back and I smiled as I saw Paul smirking at me and clapping. I looked at Sam who smiling at me. I returned the smile and hugged him. Santana standing next to Sam, smiled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

**CHOIR ROOM, 4:36 PM.**

"It was so fucking AWESOME!" Mike yelled, running into the choir. He picked me up in his arms and made me turn. He put me back down and kissed me on the cheek.

"If you weren't the one who just saved our asses, I would probably be jealous" Tina joked, wrapping her arms around my neck. She laughed "You were amazing, Charlie!"

"Thanks, Tina!" I laughed.

She let go of me and went to sit next to her boyfriend. Mr Schue entered the room, followed by Rachel, who wasn't limping anymore. I cocked an eyebrow as she ran toward me and hugged me:

"Charlie, you were amazing at there!"

"Thanks, Rach' it's means a lot to me, especially coming from you!" I said "How's your ankle by the way?"

"Much better, actually" she replied, rubbing the wrong ankle.

"I thought you twisted the other ankle" I said.

She looked at me, her eyes wide opened. I heard Santana whisper behind me 'Busted.' I crossed my arms and asked:

"You faked it?"

"It was Blaine and Santana's idea!" she immediatly replied. Santana rolled her eyes and said:

"Seriously, Berry? Urg, I would never rob a bank with you!"

I turned to the two persons accused and asked:

"Is it true?"

Blaine raised his arm and said:

"Guilty as charged, your honour."

"But why?" I wondered.

"I already told you: you're a wonderful singer and I want the world to aggree with me." Santana said, grabbing one of my hands.

I hugged her and said:

"Thank you."

She smiled, hugged me back and replied:

"You're welcome."

"You know, you could have failed. I could have not find a song and black out on scene."

"Nah, I knew you would find something!"

I let go of her and turned around when I heard someone clear his throat. I saw Sebastian and some other Warbler (Nick?) I think. I lost my smile, crossed my arms ,put my 'bitch-face' on and asked:

"What do _you_ want?"

"No need to be bitchy, Hokins, I just come to see all of you to tell you that you didn't totally suck."

"Can I hit him, please?" I begged.

"What Sebastian wanted to say is: you're amazing, guys. Especially you, Charlie. Christina would be proud." the other Warbler intervened, stuffing his hands in his pockets

Well, that's a surprise.

"Well, thanks Nick." Blaine replied "You guys were great too"

"Yeah, thank you.. Nick" I said, with a genuine smile.

He nodded and smiled while Sebastian rolled his eyes and faked yawning. I looked at him and said in a cold tone:

"No one wants you here, Smythe, you can go"

He glared at me before leaving the choir room. Nick looked at us, still smiling and said:

"Well, may the best choir win."

"Oh, thrust me, we will!" I retorted. It wasn't bitchy, nor cocky. It was.. playful. He snorted and left the choir room.

I turned toward the others and raised an eyebrow. Santana said:

"Well, that's a surprise."

"I know, right?" I added

"Not really" Blaine said "Nick is one of the only Warblers who isn't a minion of Sebastian. He was the only one who came to visit when I was in the hospital."

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy."

"And you two were totally flirting!" Santana teased.

"Urg, shut up, Lopez!"

"It's not a bad thing, he's hot!"

"Brittany" I said, turning to the blonde "Please, control your woman."

Mr Schue clapped in his hands and yelled:

"Okay, guys, gather around: you were all amazing out there so..

"So what?"

The teacher smirked and yelled:

"Let's go get our trophy!"

His words were acclaimed by laughs and approved screams.

**AUDITORIUM, 4:55 PM.**

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" A judge dressed like a vampire said. "On the third place... the Golden Goblets!"

We clapped playfully as the captain of the choir went to take their trophy.

"And now" the judge said in a mysterious tone, as we crossed our fingers "The moment you all have been waiting for: The 2012 Regionals winner are... the New Directiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiions!"

All of us started jumping and yelling as Mr Schue went to get our trophy. Paul, Marissa, my parents, Rachel's parents , Carole and Burt were on their feet, also yelling. My brother was whistling as my father was blowing kisses at me. I was surprised when Mr Schue handed me the trophy, I was even more surprised when Finn and Puck lift me up which made me laughed. Another surprising thing: seeing Sebastian smiling and clapping playfully. He looked at me and mouthed 'The best won' I smiled back and mouthed 'Thanks'. The rest of the New Directions started yelling while clapping:

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie.."

My family and the rest of the audience quickly followed. I kissed the trophy and lift in the air, which made the crowd go crazier. I laughed. I could definitely get used to this.

**McKINLEY HALLS, 5:20 PM.**

I was at my locker, when I felt someone taping my shoulder. I turned around and saw a huge bouquet of red roses. I squealed, taking the flowers:

"Oh my god, they're beautiful!"

"Anything for my little sister" Paul replied, leaning against the lockers. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Ain't you celebrating with the rest of the team?"

"Not yet, all of them went to Finchel's wedding" I explained, letting go of him.

"I thought that was a joke." Paul said, confused.

"Apparently not" I said, closing my locker's door. "Well, if they're in love, good for them."

"Are you going?" he asked.

"Yes, Quinn is waiting for me, outside, in fact."

"Oh."

"Hope to see later for dinner with Mom and Dad? We're celebrating."

"I wish I could."

"Why can't you?" I asked, confused.

"I'm leaving today for Stanford with Marissa and Abby. Actually, I need to leave in 5 minutes if I don't wanna miss my flight.

"I totally forgot about it" I said, hitting my head, against the locker. He smiled sadly at me "You're leaving with Marissa?" He nodded "That's great! You too deserve each other.. Please, call me when you'll arrive, so I can't make sure you're not dead?"

"Count on it" He laughed. He sighed and hugged me "I'm gonna miss you, C."

"I'm gonna miss you too." I hugged him back, fighting back the tears.

He let go of me, stuffed his hands in his pockets then left the school building, leaving me all in the halls. I left a few seconds later after him. The parking lot was empty, except for Quinn's car. I went in Quinn's car and said:

"Hey."

"Hey, you're okay?" she said, noticing the few tears that had fallen on my cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, just a little emotional." I replied, wiping my tears with my jacket sleeve. I sniffed and smiled at her.

"Ok, ready to go?"

**ON THE ROAD, 6:00 PM.**

I've been brushing my hair and putting make-up for the last thirty minutes, while Quinn was driving. Her phone buzzed for the thirth time and I really started to piss me off. I groaned and said:

"Urg, Fabray, couldn't you answer that? It's really annoying."

"I don't know if you notice, but I'm driving! Could you please, pick it up?

"I'm kinda busy too" I replied, putting lipstick on my lips.

She rolled her eyes, took her phone out of her bag and read the message. She said:

"It's Rachel, she's freaking out, she's wondering where we are."

"Reply that we're on our way."

She nodded and started typing the answer when the noise of a horn made us raised our heads. Seeing a pickup coming fast toward us, I yelled:

"QUINN!"

Too late.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE.**

I woke up in a room without window, walls, celling and floor painted in white. I raised from the bed I was in and noticed a mirror in front of me. I hesistanly walked towards it and noticed with terror that my all apparence had changed: My hair was in a high ponytail, I was wearing a long white and my hair wasn't blonde but foxed.

"Your hair is way better like that." A familiar said.

I turned around to face a man. My eyes widened when I recognized him. How couldn't I recognize those amazing blue eyes, this voice, this fucking annoying but so charming grin :

"Leo?"

* * *

**A/N 2**_**: **It's officialy the longest chapter I've written. Well, for now. :)_

_Please, review! _

**PS** _: I obviously don't own those songs either (otherwise, I'd be rich) :_

_- Alicia Keys - Ain't got you._

_-Christina Aguilera's version from _'Burlesque_' - Tough lover_

_-Little Mix - Wings_

_-Michael Jackson - Will you be there_


	15. Broken

**A/N :** _So so sorry for the long delay.. But unlike what you think, I have a life. This life consisting going at highschool, having tests, having a fucking moron closing a door on my left hand (have I mentionned I'm left-handed?), being sick and spending time with my friends. So, yeah, I was pretty busy. But I'm back and I hope that you'll like this chapter ! And btw, thanks for the reviews on last chapter, I took time to reply since you took time to send them:_

**Eraman: ****Who doesn't love Nick ? :) And now I know for sure that you're going to kill me. Have a good reading ^^'**

**IsobelFrances: Thank you so much for the review and to answer your question 'is she dead?" Read to find out ;)**

**Ali:** **Seriously, who doesn't love 'Tough lover' ? Those who don't are not here anymore, they probably have been killed by crazy Christina Aguilera's fans XD. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer**_ Ouh, btw : I do not own the TV show called Glee or its characters. However I do own cd's and dvd's of it. _

* * *

"Leo?" I hesistantly asked.

He smirked, stuffed his hands in his pockets and replied:

"Hey, princess."

I let out a small surprised laugh then ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed too and hugged me back. I said in a whisper:

"You're here, you really are here."

"Indeed, I am."

I grinned and hugged him tighter. But then I remembered. Winning Regionals. Sebastian's surprising and playful grin after that. Hugging Paul goodbye in McKinley's halls. Quinn. The car's accidentl.I pushed my brother and asked, no longer grinning:

"What happened? Where are we?"

Taken by surprise, he cocked an eyebrow and retorted:

"Don't you remember?"

"I-I just remember seeing a car coming towards us, me screaming then.. Nothing. Wait- am I dead ?Is this Heaven?"

He scoffed and replied:

"What make you think that I went in Heaven?"

"Am I dead?" I repeated, ignoring his question.

He sighed, lost his smile then ran a hand over his short blonde hair. His eyes met mine as he shook his head, replying:

"You're not.. Well not."

"What is this place?"

"We called it the 'Middle'" Leo explained "By 'we', I mean us, dead persons, ghosts, whatever."

"But I thought you said that I wasn't dead" I retorted, confused.

"That, dear sister, is all up to you."

"Could you please stop talking in charades and tell me clearly what am I doing here?" I asked.

He sighed again, opened a big white marble door and I was blinded by a white light. Leo turned to me, stretched his hand and asked:

"Do you thrust me ?"

I hesistantly rubbed my arm then nodded and took his hand. He smiled, bent and whispered in my ear:

"Then, close your eyes, princess."

And that's what I did.

.

When I opened my eyes back, Leo wasn't by my sides anymore and the place had completely change. I could see people rushing and running around me as I wasn't here. I crossed my arms and called hesistantly:

"Leo?"

No answer. I groaned, dropped my arms, started walking and shouted:

"Leo! Come on, it's not funny! Where are we? Where are _you_? LEO!"

A sob made me turn around. My eyes widened as I recognized the young brunette in a wedding dress crying. I whispered:

"Rachel? Oh my god, Rach'!"

Her eyes met mine as I called her name and I smiled. She ran towards me and as I opened my arms wide opened, she ran through me. Litteraly. Feeling weird, I rest on the wall next to me and turned around slowly to see her hugging Finn. The rest of the New Directions were wearing bridemaids dresses or tuxedos. All of them were looking miserables. Finn loosened his embrace and kissed his wife(?) on the forehead. I frowned my eyebrows and muttered to myself:

"What the fuck is going on?" then shouted "Guys, I-I'm here ! I'm here.."

"Don't bother" Leo's voice interrupted. I turned around to see him casually sitting in a chair of the waiting. I walked toward him and said:

"Where the hell were you? And what do you mean by that?"

He smirked, raised from the chair, stuffed his hands in his pockets and answered:

"Here and there: there's no much to visit in here! Oh, and I said 'don't bother because they can't hear you nor see you.. It's just a waste of time"

I put a hand on my chest and the other on my mouth, then muttered:

"I feel like I'm going to be sick.."

"Oooh yeah" he grimaced "Maybe I should have warned you about that.. Sorry. Here: drink this !" he said handing my a bottle.

I took the bottle out of his grip and emptied it in a matter of seconds. My brother smiled at me and asked:

"All better?"

"Strangely.. yes. What's in there? And don't tell me that's water because it didn't taste like it!"

"It is water, with a little something else." he answered.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to tell me what was really in it. I turned toward my friends and started listening to their conversation:

"Are they okay?" Rachel's voice asked as a doctor walked toward them.

"Ms Fabray just woke up: all she got was a broken arm, a few bruises and a few bruisen ribs. She may be a little tired because of the morphine and others drugs we put her under."

"That's good, very good" Mr Schue said "And Charlotte Hokins? She was admitted as the same time as Quinn."

The mention of my name caught my attention. I walked toward them and waited from the doctor' answer. The old grey haired man pushed his glasses to the top of his nose and asked:

"Are her parents here yet?"

Suddenly, a blonde woman who looked like she was in her late 30s rushed into the hospital, followed by a brown haired man carrying a baby. The woman shouted hysterically:

"Where is Charlie? Where is my baby?"

"Linda, calm down." My father said, rubbing her back. "I'm sure she's fine" I smiled sadly at his words. Oh, beloved father, always so calm and confident! I didn't get that from him, that's for sure. The doctor sighed then asked:

"Mr and Mrs Hokins?"

"Because you've seen others crazy parents running in tonight and screaming 'where is Charlie?' Huh! Must be fun to be you!" my father replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's just the policy, sir-"

"And I understand that but right now, I've got my daughter's bestfriends calling me and saying that's she's been in an accident, a wife who is completely freaking out, a granddaughter to take care of because her parents, my son and his girlfriend, are nowhere to be found. So, excuse my language but I don't give a fuck about the policy right now. " he interrupted him.

Yeah, go Dad!

The doctor gulped, flipped though the pages's files and read:

"Charlotte Hokins, admitted in the hospital at 7:45 PM, she was still conscious by then, admitted in a bloc at 8:30, with a diagnosed concussion, broken ribs and two broken legs. Since she was on the side the other car crushed, she's pretty.. How to say? messed up. She exited surgical two hours ago. She's still unconscious."

"But is she going to make it?" Mom asked, eyes filled with tears.

"It's difficult to say by-"

"Just say 'Yes' or 'No', moron!" Puck intervened.

He sighed, turned to my parents and answered:

"If she's not getting better soon, I'm afraid she'll not wake up. Her tension is really high and she's barely breathing."

That revelation hit me like a truck.. (Bad choice of words, I know!) I was going to die. Leo was standing behind me and I could feel his eyes on me. I ignored the rest of the conversation, turned to my brother and said, eyes filled with tears:

"I'm gonna to die."

Leo caught me by the shoulders and bent a little, so his eyes could be at the same level as mine. He softly rubbed my shoulder and retorted:

"Not if you have a word to say."

"But I don't! I can't!" I protested, tears falling on my cheeks. "Didn't you hear?"

"Trust me, Charlie:you're gonna wake up. Please, have faith in me, you have to." he said, shaking me by the shoulders. Alright?"

I sighed and nodded, sniffing. He smiled sadly at me, kissed my forehead then vanished. I grunted, wiping my tears with my palm:

"Leo, please stop doing this! Where the hell did you go this time? LEO, It's not f-"

"Can we go see her?" Blaine asked hesistantly. I turned around, crossing my arms and said, even though I knew nobody could hear me:

"Good question, Blainers : where am I, anyway? And where is Paul?"

The old doctor sighed and replied (to Blaine, not to me. Otherwise, that would've been weird) :

"I doubt that all of you are family members."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the chair next to me. My father said:

"I know we can't all enter her room. They'll stay in the hallway."

"Visit hours are almost finished-"

"For god's sake, those kids have been waiting to see her friends for almost 4 hours. Just let them see her !" My mother cried.

"Ok, ok : fine!" They all have to be separated in two groups though." The doctor said.

Mercedes turned to Sam, Blaine and Santana and said:

"I think we all agree that you three should be the ones to go with Charlie's parents."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, ungelled. That was the first time I really looked at him : he was a mess. So were the others but Blaine was worse: his normally beautiful hazel-green eyes were red and puffy, his hair normally well styled hair was now a dark mess of curls and his bowtie was hunging on his neck. He sniffed, ran a hand over his face and said:

"That's ridiculous, we should all go see her!"

"We should but we can't, Blaine" Kurt said, obviously looking concerned for his boyfriend. "We're going to see Quinn to inform her of the situation" he explained, rubbing Blaine's back. "You guys should stay with her, just in case."

Santana grabbed Blaine's hand and caressed it with her thumb. The hazel eyed man turned to her, smiled and squeezd her hand. He look at Kurt then nodded, whispering:

"O-ok."

Sam took Santana's free hand in his. Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine and kissed him before leaving with the rest of the New Directions. My mother gently rubbed Sam's shoulder and smiled to the latino. Carrying Abby with one of his arms, my father took my mother's hand and started following the doctor. I raised from my chair and followed the small group. The doctor stopped in front of a door and opened it. My parents hesistanly entered the room as Santana, Blaine and Sam stand behind the window. I stand next to them and gasped when I saw the reason my mother collapsed in the doctor's arms. Santana's hands covered her mouth and her eyes were wide opened from shock. Blaine stuffed his face in his hands and Sam's face remained inexpressive. The sight of the young blonde girl (I couldn't admit that she and I were one and the same) was pretty impressive : her right eye was swollen and her cheek was cut, she had both of her legs were in casts and her waist was bandaged.

I couldn't believe that this girl who looked so fragile, surronded by machines and tubs, was my own reflection. I couldnt. It had to be a mistake. But I knew it wasn't. Otherwise, I wouldn't be staring at my self. I couldn't believe it was me. I DIDN'T WANT TO! I turned around, crossed my arms and let tears fall freely on my cheeks. I took a deep breath and started singing:

_**We'll do it all **_  
_**Everything **_  
_**On our own**_

_**We don't need **_  
_**Anything **_  
_**Or anyone**_

_**If I lay here **_  
_**If I just lay here **_  
_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

Suddenly, Blaine raised his head from his hands and started singing:

_**I don't quite know**_  
_**How to say **_  
_**How I feel**_

_**Those three words **_  
_**Are said too much **_  
_**They're not enough**_

_**If I lay here **_  
_**If I just lay here **_  
_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

Suddenly, the heart monitor started beeping faster, and a group of nurse and doctors rushed into the room. A doctor grabbed my mother by the waist and forced her to leave the room, ignoring her protestations. Sam and Santana started singing:

_**Forget what we're told **_  
_**Before we get too old **_  
_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

"We're losing her!" one of the doctors shouted

"We need to operate her. Right now!" another shouted.

"All of the surgicals are occuped!"

More tears fell on my cheek as I started singing again :

_**Let's waste time **_  
_**Chasing cars **_  
_**Around our heads**_

_**I need your grace **_  
_**To remind me **_  
_**To find my own**_

_**If I lay here **_  
_**If I just lay here **_  
_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

Sam sang along_:_

_**Forget what we're told **_  
_**Before we get too old** _  
_Show** me a garden that's bursting into life**_

Blaine, Santana and Sam sang in unisson:

_**All that I am **_  
_**All that I ever was **_  
_**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**_

I joined them, as the doctors put me on a stretcher :

_**I d**__**on't know where **_

_**Confused about how as well **_  
_**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**_

I sang of the song alone as I left the room, followed by my parents and friends.

_**If I lay here **_  
_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

I stand alone in the hallway, my cheeks wet with tears, until the lights turned off.

_**.**_

I was lying on two chairs, asleep, when I felt somebody tapped my shoulder. My eyes opened and I saw standing in front of me, my brother, smiling down at me. I rubbed my eyes and sat on only one chair. He sat next to me and I immediatly put my hand on his shoulder. He sighed then asked:

"Did you manage to get some sleep?"

"Yes, I guess. I'm less tired. What time is it ?"

"Over 9 AM. Why?"

"See the guy in this room?" I said, poiting to the window in front of us. He nodded then looked at me, so I could continue "He had a car accident tomorrow : he's the guy who crashed into us. He had a girlfriend, apparently. She died immediatly. He died last night" I choked out the last words.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I killed them, Leo!" I cried. "I nearly killed Quinn and I'm probably going to die too, so.."

His eyes were filled with sadness and pity. I bent my hand, playing with the skirt of my dress. I took a deep breath and said:

"I should've pick up Quinn's phone. If I did, we wouldn't have been in an accident, those people would still be alive and I wouldn't be here either-"

"Charlie!" he shouted, making me stop rambling "You didn't kill them!"

"Yes, I did! It's all my f-"

"It was a fucking accident, Charlotte, stop blaming yourself for everything. You're not the one to blame here. Neither is Quinn. You didn't killed those people, understood?"

I wanted to retorting something, but I didn't have a lot of arguments and Leo seemed to have plenty of them. I nodded. Leo sighed and asked:

"Do you know who they are?"

"Nope, the girl was brought to the morgue and this guy's face is too bruised for someone to recognize him. They're searching for a identity card, driving license or something.."

He licked his lips, nodded and crossed his arms. He cocked an eyebrow and asked:

"How do you know all that, anyway?"

"I went into a hyphenation last night because my kidneys were perfored by a broken rib."

"Ouch" he grimaced.

"That's what I said." I joked. "The reasons I'm still alive now are the machines connected to my body and if I don't get a graft, I'll die. This guy is the only compatible."

I sighed, and rested my head on the palm of my head, closing my eyes. When I opened them again, I found Leo staring intensely at me, a sad smile on his lips. I smiled back and asked:

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me!" I insisted.

He sighed, then said, looking straight into my eyes:

"You do know that none of _this_ is real, right?"

My smile vanished and I asked, confused:

"What are you talking about ?"

"This!" He retorted, standing up "You, me, this place."

As tears began to form in my eyes, I stuttered:

"Of course, it's real : don't say that! Otherwise, how would I know all that?How could have I made up all of the doctor's words? I barely understand all of it !" I sniffed, wiping furiously the fallen tears. How could he say that none of this was real ? That_ I_ wasn't real ?

"I don't know!" he spatted, running a hand over his short blond hair "Because you heard your doctor talk about it!"

"Ah!" I shouted "See, so it's real."

"I said you may have heard it, I didn't say where and when!" he retorted, sighing "Maybe your subconscious is playing tricks with you or something.."

"Are you insinuating I'm out of my mind? That I'm becoming crazy?!"

"I never said - For fucking god sake, don't put words in my mouth, Charlotte!"

I sniffed again and raised my hand toward him to let her fall to my sides seconds later. Sniff. I looked at him and said:

"And that?"

"What?"

"How aren't you real? How could _you_ not be fucking real, Leo? Your voice is real, your blonde hair and blue eyes are real, your teasing and playful is more than real. Even your smell is fucking real! I can't make that up!"

"Yes, you can." he replied calmy.

"How?!"

"Because you remember me. You remember what I looked like the last time you saw me, what I sounded like and what fragance I was wearing this day." He explained, walked toward me. He grabbed my shoulders, put a hand under my chin and lift it to force my eyes to met his. "All of this is in your head, Charlie."

"You mean I imagined all of it?"

"I'm afraid so, yeah" he said in a soft whisper "Even yourself."

"What do you mean by myself?"

"Don't you see? You looked like exactly the same three years ago and so did I. You just pictured it in your head."

"Does it means that I'm kind of schizophrenic or something?"

"No." Leo replied, a little smile on his lips "I think you're just dreaming."

"Dreaming?"

"Well, yes. Since you're in the coma, you're technically asleep."

"So all of this is just the fruit of my imagination?"

"That's what I've been saying for the past fifteen minutes, do you listen when I talk?"

"I DO! I just don't want any of it to be true.." I retorted, sitting back on the chair. Leo stood in front of, kneeled and softly took my two hands in his. He put two fingers under my chin and lift it so his eyes could met mine and said:

"What is holding you here anyway?"

I crossed my arms and sent him a glare saying 'Seriously? Isn't it obvious?'

"What's so obvious?" he asked.

I frowned. Did I say that at loud?

"Yes, dear, you did." he snorted, making my eyes open wider. "Now, what's so obvious?"

"Well, it's obvious to me" I shrugged. Leo rolled his eyes and said:

"Unlike what you think, I can't read your thoughts. So please develop ?"

"I guess the reason I'm still here is.. you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I mean I haven't seen nor talk to you for the last four years. And even though all of this" I said, gesturing around me "including you" pointing to my brother "is an illusion, I don't want to go back to the real world."

"But you have to, though" Leo insisted

"You said it before, not if I have a word to say and I do!"

He straightened, sending me an angry glare and crossed his arms. Seeing his expression changed completely, I spatted:

"What now?!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? And so fucking stupid?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, now? And please, stop insulting me without any reasons!"

"I have reasons!"

"Name one!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE OVER SOMETHING STUPID!" he shouted. "Why don't you want to understand that I'm not real, that Leo isn't real? He was, but he died four years ago-"

"Shut up, stop it!" I said, covering my ears with both of my hands.

"-He was killed, He's FUCKING dead, Charlotte! I'm not him. I'm just the reflection of all the memories you have of him. For the milionth time, I'm. Not. REAL!"

"Shut up, please, shut up." I begged, crying.

"There are people who love you out there and who would be devastated if you die. But you being you, your selfish and idiotically stubborn self, you chose to die because of someone who doesn't even exist anymore!" he shouted, while I kept muttering. He ignored me and continued his long tirade "So go ahead, kill yourself. I'm out. I don't want to be here when everybody who loves you will be crying over your dead body."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted to- Nobody. He had vanished. _Again. _Asshole. I furiously wiped my tears away, sniffed and crossed my arms.

He would come back.

_Leo_ always come back.

* * *

He didn't come back. I waited for him for minutes. For hours. For days. It has been a week. It took me a week to accept the fact that maybe Leo. Well, the Leo I created in my mind. I hadn't wake up yet. Even though, my condition was improving, I hadn't wake up. I couldn't. I didn't even know if I wanted to wake up. My father always came to visit me, always at 6:00 AM and stayed until the visitors hours were over. Sometimes, even later. It became a tradition. He came in, read my stories, told me what I was missing, and sometimes, he was just sitting in his chair, watching me asleep. Quinn had been released, two days after the accident and she and the New Directions always came after school and, like my dad, talked to me like there wasn't anything wrong. My mother was too busy taking care of Abigail, but she came sometimes. And when she came, she spent hours and hours crying. Marissa and Paul were missing. Well, I assumed they were because none of them came to visit me and Abigail was here with my parents instead of being with hers. Even though I was feeling bad to see that all of them were sad, and I knew that was because of me, but I didn't want to wake up. It was like I was waiting for something. Waiting for _someone._

I was sitting in my father's chair, next to the hospital where I was lying, unconscious. Wow. That sounded confusing. Let's try it again : My spritit form was sitting next to a bed where was lying my unconscious body..? Wow, that sounded even more confusing- Whatever, you know what I mean! Anyway, as I was watching my unconscious self, somebody entered the room. I raised my head and saw Quinn walked hesistantly toward my bed. It was only the second time she came to visit me. The others had been here everyday since the accident. Maybe she hated me, that's why she hadn't come that often. I understand if she hated me, though: I was starting to hate myself. I quickly glanced at her : she was wearing a cute white dress white a blue cardigan and her short blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. Quinn being Quinn, she was looking beautiful. Even with this awful cast covering her all arm. She carefully sat next to me and said with a sad smile:

"Hi, Charlie."

"Hey, Q." I replied, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit that much, those pain killers are litterally killing me" she said, laughing. "My arm feels less painful, so they must be working and that's good, but each time I take my pills, I feel weak : I can't walk or eat. All I can do is sleep. I feel like Aurora." she joked. I snorted. I could definitely imagine miss Quinn Fabray portray Sleeping Beauty. "I've been praying for you, though" she continued, touching the cross she was wearing around her neck. "We have all been praying, even Kurt. Crazy, right?" That was crazy. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the guy who always said that his only god was Lady Gaga, was praying for me? "Oh, your dad wanted me to tell you, that he's sorry but he can't come today: some cops called him and your mother this morning. I think they finally found Paul and Marissa, so that's awesome." she sighed, benting her head. When she raised back her head, her eyes were filled with tears. She blinked and a few rolled on her cheek. She gently took one of my hands in hers and caressed the back of my hand with her thumb. She sniffed and said "Yesterday, Nick and Sebastian came to visit you." Seriously?! How the hell did I miss that?! "Sounds weird, I know!" she let out a small laugh "Nick brought you roses, so did Sebastian. Smythe also said that you needed to wake up because he was bored and he missed fighting with you." She laughed I snorted, my eyes beginning to water. Quinn's laughter turned into cries. She began crying harder. Her entire body was shaken by her sobs. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle her cries. I've never seen Quinn like that. I've never seen her so.. _broken. _Quinn litterally was.. the queen of McKinley : the perfect Christian, the perfect Cheerio, the perfect student, she was perfect. Nothing nor nobody had changed that. Until now. I broke her. Between sobs, she choked:

"Please, Charlie, please, I'm begging you : you_ have_ to wake up. Please, wake up.." Her voice broke and her sobs became louder. A few tears rolled on my cheek as I watched her cry. I couldn't take this anymore. I abrupty raised of my chair and exited my room.

**IN THE HALLWAYS.**

After exiting the room, I leaned against the walls and sighed. Leo's words were coming back to me '_There are people who love you out there and who would be devastated if you die' 'you being your selfish self' _I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands, muttering:

"Shut up, please, shut up."

Even though I wouldn't admit it, he was right. He was being selfish. I wasn't thinking about nobody but me. I saw my father walk into the room where my friends were waiting. All of them immediatly straightened up and walked toward him. Intrigued, I let my arms fell to my sides and followed the mob. My dad seemed tired, sad, broken. I couldn't see my mother anywhere so I assumed that she was at home, taking care of Abby. Santana was the first to ask:

"Did the police find them? Are they okay?"

"Um, yes.. Yes, they found them." he replied.

"Where are they, then?" Finn asked, crossing his arms.

My father sighed, ran a hand on his face then gulped. He looked at my friends and said:

"They found Paul's car who.. was completely destroyed but the car was empty.

"So did they found them or not?"

"They found a little blood due to the accident and his driving license "he ignored They examinated the blood and the results came back positive.

"It was his blood?" Rachel asked, dumbfounded. My father nodded. I was terrified. Paul and Marissa had been an accident? They found his blood? Was he dead? Where was he? My thoughts were stopped by the loud voice of my father:

"The blood also matched.. with one of the patients."

"So Paul and Marissa are in here? Are they okay?" Tina asked.

"They were in here. Paul's blood matched with the one of the John Doe who gave his kidneys to Charlie." he replied, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence. Santana's hands flew to her mouth as Finn fell back on his chair. Blaine leaned against the wall. Me? I stayed frozen. Like an ice scuplture. Was he saying that Paul was the one who die to allow me to live? That I killed my own brother?

"Oh my god" I muttered.

"Oh my god" Santana repeated.

_"Wait"_ Puck said "So Marissa and Paul were the one in the other truck which caused the accident?"

Overwhelmed by feelings, my father just nodded. I sat on the cold hospital floor, still dumbfounded by what my father had just revealed. I wrapped my arms around myself and let a few tears fall.

"They're dead" Blaine blurted out."They're dead"

Rachel and Tina began crying each on their boyfriend's shoulders. Santana walked toward Blaine and wrapped her arms around his neck. Blaine returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist. Everybody was devasted. Everybody was crying, even Puck! They're crying because Paul and Marissa were dead. My brother was dead. Because of me.

"I broke them" I muttered.

Santana let go of Blaine then walked to my father who wrapped his arms around her and cried on her shoulder. My father was crying. I don't think I've ever seen him crying.

"I broke them" I repeated.

_'No, you didn't'_ a small voice retorted '_It's not your fault'_

I stopped sobbing, raised and asked "Who said that?"

Nothing. Then, suddenly I saw _him_. I saw _Leo_ staring at me. He turned around and began to walk away. I started ran towards him then I saw him dissapear behind two large white doors. I pushed them and found him sitting on a chair. I looked around and saw that I wasn't at the hospital anymore. I was in the room where I woke earlier. I walked toward Leo and spatted:

"I killed Paul. I killed my brother."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did and you know it! They know it. All of them are going to hate me"

"Why would they hate you?"

"Because I nearly killed Quinn and I killed the only son Dad had left and now, Abby is fatherless and motherless. I don't deserve to live"

"You know why would they hate you?" Leo interrupted me "Quinn would hate you because if you die, she would blame herself and wished she had die would hate you if you decided to die, that you're not worth it. Abigail would hate because if you decided to die, she won't have anyone to remind her how great her parents were. Dad would hate you if you decided to kill the only child he have left. _You._ So you better wake up if you don't want any of that to happen."

I sighed and sat next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and asked:

"I'm being a selfish bitch, ain't I?"

"Yes, you are." he snorted.

I smiled sadly at him and locked my eyes with his. He asked, smirking:

"What?"

"I'm going to miss you, Leo."

"I'm not going anywhere without your authorisation. I'll stay here" he said, taping my head "And here" he said, pointing to my heart.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back and ordered:

"Now, you need to close your eyes and relax."

I nodded and did what he said.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY.**

**3rd P.O.V**

Against all the hospital's rules, all of the New Directions were in Charlotte's room. They were looking at her in silence, waiting -hoping- for her to wake up. They were still shaken by the death of Paul and Marissa and they didn't want to add the one of the young blonde girl. Sam broke the silence by saying:

"Her doctor said that if she hasn't wake up by tomorrow, they'll stop all the macchines and she'll be officialy dead."

All of them turned to Sam, looking at him angrily. The young man's face was emotionless. He didn't seem sad, nor angry, nor depressed. He seemed like he was cut of the world. Quinn glared at him and said:

"If you're going to say morbid things all day long, you can get the fuck out."

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't get our hope up, not need to be rude and bitchy!" Sam retorted.

"You're just saying that?" Quinn said "Well, if you're just saying that, why don't we stop the macchines now, huh?"

"You know, that wasn't what I meant-"

"What _'don't get your hope up!'_ is supposed to mean, then?

"Guys, shut up!" Blaine shouted, rubbing his forehead "Fighting won't solve anything."

"Anderson's right" Santana approved, resting her head on his shoulder "We should be supportive of eachother. But Trouty Mouth, you should really stop saying shit like that. No bad thoughts, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Sorry, Q." He apologised to the blonde.

"It's okay, we're both to blame here." she replied, smiling sadly at her best friend.

He smiled back and stared staring at the unconscious girl again. When did she became so important to them? He didn't know but if she died, nothing would ever be the same. He snorted, attracting the attention of his friends. Mike cocked an eyebrow and asked:

"What's so funny?"

"You know what would Charlie said if she was awake?" He said, looking to Blaine and Santana. Those three were the closet friends of the young girl. They would obviously know what he was talking about. Maybe the others too, but he wasn't sure. Blaine snorted and said:

"She would order us to stop staring at us"

"Because I quote" Santana continued. She cleared her throat and said, imitating Charlie's voice " 'Staring is creepy, even though Stephenie Meyer wants us to think that it's very romantic' " Her imitation made the others laugh, breaking the tension in the room.

"First : I-I don't talk like that, San'." A weak voice suddenly said.

All of them instantly turned to Charlie and saw with amazement her eyelids open slightly. The young girl tried to smiled at them and continued:

"and s-second, if y-you keep staring at me like w-weirdos, I'll kick y-your ass.

* * *

**A/N 2** :_ And this chapter is the reason the dear Eraman is going to kill me ! Well, then, _adieu.

_You can still reviews, though. _

_I obviously don't own : _

_*Chasing Cars : Snow Patrols_


	16. Awaken

**A/N : DONT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEE 'WONDER-FUL' **_Oh my gosh, the Klaine feelings I had during last Glee episode, I can't take it anymore : just get married already ! :P Ouh, another thing : I've seen the songs that will be in the next and finale episode - which during I know I'm going to cry - I notice that one of the Glee Club in competition - Unfortunaly, not the New Directions - were going to sing 'Wings' by Little Mix. Song I used during the Regionals chapter I wrote waaaaay before I knew they were going to use it. Coincidence? There no such thing as coincidences. So what I wanted to say to gleeks and RIB and others : I PREDICTED THAT MONTHS AGO ! _

_Back to the story : _

_Okay, first of all, thanks for the reviews : I love reading them, so I took time to reply :_

**Eraman:**** Not my intention, sorry ;) Everybody Eraman is the one of the most sane and nice person I know ! There, nobody think you're a crazy girl anymore XD ! Thanks for the review, anyway.**

**IsobelFrances: Sorry sorry sorry, oh my god! I didn't know I'd make you cry :/ Thanks for the review, as I said earlier, it's one of the sweetest review I've ever received.**

**Ali: ... Please, don't hate me ! It wasn't entire fake but the part about Paul's and Marissa's deaths is... true, so sorry! Thanks for the review and enjoy your reading!**

**Alex B. Goode : Thank you so much :D ! **

**Kimka333 : Finally, someone who get it! I almost didn't it put this reference in the chapter because I was afraid nobody would get it, but _you_ did :) so that's cool! Thanks so much for the review and enjoy your reading!**

_:) Second, I know a lot of people probably hate me because I killed Paul and they loved him and blah-blah. But just because I killed Paul doesn't mean he'll completely dissapear of my story. Ever heard of flash-backs ? ;) Anyway, enjoy your reading_

**Disclaimer :** _Glee and its characters belong to RIB and Fox nor the song 'Stay', it belongs to Rihanna. I only own this plot and the Hokins's._

* * *

**LIMA GENERAL HOSPITAL, 1:05 P.M**

**3rd PERSON P.O.V**

"Can you tell me your entire name?" The old grey haired doctor asked, a pen in in his hand and a block note in the other.

"Charlotte Rose-Mary Hokins" she replied, without blinking.

"When and where you were born?"

"On February 21st, in 1995, in Brooklyn."

"Do you have or ever had any siblings?"

"Yes, I did. Two brothers. Paul Simon Everett Hokins and Leonard Christopher Adams Hokins. They're both dead, now." she answered, letting out a long breath.

"Who's the person sitting next to you?" He asked, pointing to her father

"My father : Robert Edward Hokins..Are you finished with your stupid questions or are there dumbest questions?"

"Charlie" her father warned, but the young blonde kinda had a point. All of this was getting ridiculous.

"Almost" the doctor answered, a small smile on his face. He sighed then held six fingers in front of her face and asked "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Seriously?! What am I doing here, learning how to count?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Honey, just answer, then you'll get over with it."

"Fine" she grunted. She sighed then replied "3."

Her father raised an eyebrow and looked at the doctor. His face wasn't showing any sign of surprise or of shock. He straightened in his chair, held four fingers in front of his daughter, cleared his throat and asked:

"Charlie, how many fingers am I holding?"

"Oh come on, not you too-'

"Just answer me!" he interrupted her, freaking out a little.

"Ok, fine, chill!" she sighed and crossed her arm "You're holding.. 1 finger.. Your thumb, right?"

"Right." he replied, dumbfounded.

Charlie frowned her eyebrows, tilted her head to the side and asked:

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. No, everything's fine, doll. Hum, I'm going to the cafetaria, do you want anything?"

"Just water, since I'm not allowed to drink coffee." she muttered under her breath.

Her father snorted, raised from his chair, took his jacket and kissed her on the forehead before leaving her room, followed by the old man. He carefully closed the door behind him and said:

"What is going on with her?"

"Nothing to worry about, sir. It's completely normal-"

"Really? Well, sorry but I don't think that for a seventeen girl, mistaking 1 and 4 is_ 'completely normal.'_" he retorted.

"I think that this confusion is linked with her concussion and others head injuries."

"Ya_ think_?"

"I'm pretty sure about it. We just need to run some more tests but I can assure you, Mr Hokins, it's nothing serious."

The young man sighed, ran a hand over his face and nodded. The doctor nicely smiled at him and patted his shoulder, saying:

"I know you've been having a rough time , this last week, and I totally understand why. But you've gotta let us do our job."

He nodded again and said:

"Of course, yes." He stretched his hand "I'm sorry for my behavior, I've just been.. a little out of my game lately."

The doctor took his hand and shook it "No problem, sir. As I said, I completely understand what you're going through."

He smiled, let go of his hand and started walking toward the cafetaria. Yep, he really needed a coffee.

**MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE ( In the Hokins's Mansioun, to be exact.)**

Sam entered the house, followed closely by Santana and Blaine. The blonde man put the keys on the counter, stuffed his hands in his pockets and hesistantly progressed in the house. Santana grabbed one of Blaine's hands and pulled him closer. The hazel eyed man squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and sighed:

"It's so weird.."

"What is?" Sam asked, turning around to face the young girl.

"Coming here without Charlie. It feels-"

"Wrong." Blaine finished her sentence in a whisper.

Santana nodded. Sam sighed, looked around him and said casually:

"Well, we've got one more reason not to linger. What did she want us to take, again?"

Santana let go of Blaine's hand and took her cellphone out of her pocket and read:

"Hum.. Clothes, under-wears, her computer and earplugs, her phone's charger, her hair straightener, her school books, some food that doesn't give her nausea and she wants Blaine to keep Pongo while she was at the hospital."

"Huh, just that?" Blaine joked.

"Just that" she replied, putting her phone back in her pocket. "Well, I'll go up and gather her clothes and other girls things. She wouldn't guys going through her stuff, even though those guys are her bestfriends and one of them is gay. No offense."

"None taken" they both replied.

"That's what I was going to propose anyway" Blaine said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

She smiled at them, then ran up the stair to Charlie's room. Blaine and Sam entered the kitchen. Blaine walked toward the fridge, muttering:

"All right : something good, something good to eat,.."

As he opened the fridge, Sam sat on a chair, crossed his arm and asked:

"Don't you think that Charlie's acting kinda weird since she woke up?"

"Nope" he replied, his head in the fridge. "Why? What would make you say that?"

"I don't know" the blonde shrugged "She hasn't cried when her parents announced her that Paul and Marissa were dead. Instead, she asked when she could get out of the hospital."

"It _is_ kinda weird" Blaine agreed, closing the fridge. He showed to differents bottles at his blonde friend and asked "Red Bull or apple juice?"

"Neither, there's too much sugar in Red Bull and apple juice makes her feel nauseous." he replied. "Back to my point, shouldn't she be crying a river, shouting or something?"

Blaine shrugged, took a bag, put the drinks and food in it then said:

"Well, it's _Charlie_ we're talking about. She doesn't really show nor talk about her feelings. I don't think she realizes what's happening right now, she just wake up this morning. Or maybe she is in complete deny. Or she is an insensite bitch" he proposed, closing the bag.

Sam snorted, raised up from his chair, took the bag and said:

"Either way, it's worrying me. I wouldn't want her to suddenly burst in tears after months and months of deny."

"Yeah.. But don't worry too much, she's_ Charlotte Hokins_, after all. She always raise back up."

**LIMA CENTRAL HOSPITAL, 3:15 PM.**

**CHARLOTTE'S P.O.V**

Dad went back to work, Mom was probably taking care of Abby and my friends were probably catching up on their school works. And I should probably do the same. If only I could. Urg! I hated hospitals : there was nothing fun to do in here. Even if there was, I couldn't do anything with two giants casts covering my legs. I sighed for the billionth time of the day (not exaggerating, trust me!) I took the small journal my doctor had let on the table next to me. He said it would helped me to remember important things. After I woke up, my friends and family filled me up on what I missed during my sleep and I had noted them, just in case. There was this one thing that I also noted, but I didn't want to believe that it was true :

**_**Paul and Marissa are dead.**_**

I let out a long breath and scratched this last thing with my pen. This couldn't be true. I didn't want it to be. I swallowed my saliva and blinked away the tears that formed in my eyes. I sighed and wiped them away. I clicked my pen and wrote in large letters on a blank page :

_*****BORED. HUNGRY. TIRED. BORED. HUNGRY. BUT MOSTLY :**_

_**BORED!******_

I grunted and threw the notepad on my bed then muttered:

"I'm booooooored"

"I bet" someone suddenly giggled.

I turned aroud to see someone leaning against the door frame. I definitely knew him, but I couldn't remember his name. I awkwardly smiled at him, tilted my head on the side and said:

"Hi, hum.."

"Nick" he snorted. "It's Nick."

"Right, Nick!" I retorted, taking my notebook and pen "The Warbler who doesn't follow Sebastian like a lost puppy."

He let out a small laugh and sat on the chair next to me. I put my notebook back on the table next to me, crossed my arm and asked:

"So, how are you doing?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" he retorted.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm not the one who got her ass kicked at Regionals" I replied, a playful smirk on my face.

_'No, but you're the one who got into a car accident that killed your brother and one of your friends'_ A little voice resonned in my head. My smile began to vanish and my expression to sadden. I ignored the voice, cleared my throat and faked a smile. Nick smiled back and said:

"It was beginner's luck. You shouldn't get so cocky so fast!" he joked. My fake smile turned into a genuine grin as I tucked a hair lock behind my ear "Beside, how can you remember that?Blaine told me you had amnesia."

"Kicking dapper boys asses isn't something your forgot!" I teased him "Just kidding, the others filled me up when I woke up earlier this morning and I have this"I said poiting to the journal "to remind me important things."

"Pretty ingenious."

"I know."

He snorted then sighed. He looked straight into my eyes, cleared his throat then said:

"Blaine also told me about your brother."

I bent my head, ran my fingers through my hair and shrugged. I raised my head back up, a fake smile plastered on my lips and said:

"Things like that happened, I'll get over it."

Obviously not wanting to object with a physically -and maybe mentally- harmed girl (or he may have been thinking that I'm just a heartless bitch), Nick nodded, a sad smile on his face. He said:

"Sure, but" He took my hand in his and covered with the other "If you ever need something or just someone who you can talk too, I'm here."

"Thanks, Nick. That's very sweet of you."

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for, right?"

" '_Friends?' _" I couphed, falsy outraged "Sorry but I don't befriend the enemy."

"I'm not the competition anymore, remember ? Dalton lost, McKinley won."

"But you will be the enemy next year" I retorted.

"True" he nodded "But until then, we could make a truce, don't you think?"

I pretended to think about it during a few minutes, then smiled at him and said, stretching my hand:

"Truce, it is." He snorted and shook my hand. I let out a small laugh and let go of his hand. Someone clearing his throat caught my attention. I stopped staring at Nick and turned around to see Santana and Blaine standing at the door frame. Santana smirked, crossed her arms and asked:

"Are we interrupting something?"

"Hum.. nope, I was just leaving, actually." Nick replied.

"Already?" I asked, a little dissapointed. I hope nobody notices my dissapointement. Oh-uh, why was Santana looking at me and smirking like that? Oh, fuck : she noticed. I cleared my throat and said, trying to be as casual as I could be :

"Ok.. So, I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure, you could ask Blaine to give you my number."

"I'm not allowed to use a cellphone.. Ya know, it's against the hospital's rules or something."

"Where's the fun in following the rules?" he winked, before exiting my room.

My three friends entered the room and Sam closed the door behind him. Blaine and Santana started walking toward me, both wearing a smirk on their faces. Santana turned to Blaine and asked:

"Are we thinking about the same thing, Blainie dear?"

"I think we are, Santie cake" he replied in the same innocent - yet teasing - tone.

I cocked an eyebrow at them. '_Blainie dear_' ? '_Santie cake'_ ? When did they became so close ? Maybe it happened when I was asleep. I did slept during a week : a lot can happen in seven days, can't it? I rolled my eyes at them then asked:

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"About you and Nick, of course." Blaine replied, sitting on the chair next to me.

"What about us?" I shrugged.

"Oh, Blainie, did you hear? They're already an item, she said_ 'us' " _Santana squealed, sitting on the bed.

"I did hear, Santie, better start planning the wedding!" Blaine replied.

I rolled my eyes at him and threw one of the teddy bears I received at him. He laughed and caught it. I stuck my tongue at him, which made him laugh harder, quickly followed by Santana. I crossed my arms and tried to look angry, but I couldn't restrain a smile and giggle. Blaine's eyes widened and he raised his arms up in victory, shouting:

"Hallejuha, a smile!" He threw me the toy back to me and let out a small laugh.

"I've been smiling." I retorted, catching the teddy bear and hugging it.

"Don't you think I can discern fakes smiles from a genuine one?" he fired back.

"Touché." I admitted.

"Now, back to the point : what's going on with you and the Warbler?" Santana intervened, changing the subject.

"Nothing!" I replied "We're just friends."

"Right" she snorted.

"Whatever, believe me or not, I don't care: where's my stuff?"

"Oh, right! Hum, the bags are in my trunk, I'll be right back." she smiled at Blaine and I and exited the room. Blaine sighed and asked:

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Hum.. pretty good, actually. The bruises on my face are barely noticeable now, my ribs are healing and the doctor said we'd get rid of the cast in 5 days."

"That's cool, that's awesome.. And, hum.." he hesitated.

"What? Come on, spit it, Anderson!" I insisted, smiling.

"You okay? I mean with all the crap that happened during those last days : the accident, Paul and Marissa's deaths and-"

"Could we not talk about this? Please?" I interrupted, taking his hand in mine.

He looked like he was going to retort something, but instead, he closed his mouth and nodded, smiling at me. I returned the smile and changed the subject like nothing had happenened.

**A WEEK LATER**

**3rd PERSON P.O.V**

**LIMA GENERAL HOSPITAL, 1:25 PM;**

Her father, still sitting by her sides, was watching the doctor as he examinated the young blonde girl. For the first time in a long time, Charlie was sitting. It wasn't a big deal for the teenager, but it was for her father. For him, it meant that she'll be able to be back on her feet soon. The doctor cleared his throat then asked:

"Name?"

Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes. Each day was the same, this old man came in her room and asked her the same questions : name, date of birth, birth's location, and so on and so forth. She ran her fingers through her hair and answered:

"Charlotte Rose-Mary Hokins, I was born in New York on February 21st in 1995, in Brooklyn, New York. I had two brothers, they're both dead and the person sitting next to me is my beloved father, Robert Hokins, are we finished, now?"

Her father shot her a dissaproved look and cocked an eyebrow. She looked at him, innocently, and shrugged:

"What? I anticipated." she said, crossing her arms. Her father rolled his eyes but couldn't restrain a smile.

"Very good" the doctor scrambled something on his notepad, ignoring the father and daughter "Ok" he said, holding three fingers in front of her "How many fingers am I holding?"

"And I forgot the dumbest question!" she shouted, rolling her eyes again "How could I forget it?"

"Charlotte, don't be rude." Her father scolded then muttered "It was be far the most intelligent one"

Charlie snorted then pursed her lips. She turned to the doctor and asked:

"Sorry, what was the question again?"

"How many fingers am I holding?" the old man repeated.

"Hum.. 3?"

"Good, very good." He nodded, putting his notepad on the bed and said "Now, I'm going to check your legs."

"What? Why? What's wrong with my legs?" she asked, worried.

"Well, during the accident, your spinal column was slightly compressed so you may be paralyzed from the waist down."

"Ok, why the hell am I only informed of this now?" her father -let's call him Robert - shouted, raising from his chair.

"We needed to remove the casts to be sure of it." The doctor replied, in his casual and calm tone. "Ok" he said, massaging her right leg "Tell me if you're feeling something, if it hurts, alright?"

"Alright." she replied, after letting out a long breath.

'Paralyzed from the waist down' ? She didn't want to be paralyzed from the waist done.. Whatever that was ! She didn't want to be paralyzed at all. 'Another shitty day in the shitty life of Charlotte Hokins' she thought. She sighed. The doctor asked:

"Still nothing anything?"

She shook her head. The doctor sighed and started massaging her other leg. The young girl's reaction was immediate: she winced in pain and moaned:

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, please, stop it, it's burning."

"Fine, I'll stop" he turned to Robert and announced "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious. The good news is that she regained feeling in her left leg, it means she'll regain feeling in her right one soon."

"What is the bad news?"

"She'll have to stay in a wheelchair for a month at least and started reducation"

"When will I be allowed to return to school?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

Taken back by the turnure of the conversation, the doctor frowned his eyebrows and answered:

"I don't know, probably a week after you've been released from the hospital."

"And when will I be released?"

"If all the tests come back good, tomorrow."

"Huh.. cool."

**MEANWHILE, McKINLEY HIGH CAFETERIA**

A few days after Charlie's awakening, all of New Directions members returned to class, even though the only thing on their minds was Charlie. Her abscence was noticeable, not only by them but by the rest of the students and professors. Even though the young girl was part of the Glee Club, the lamest thing ever, she was appreciate. Well, she was a smart, funny and genuinely nice. Plus, she was really pretty. Some of the students even came to see Blaine or Santana or Sam to gave them gifts and 'get-well-soon' cards for Charlie. One of the students had the idea of making a memorial in front of the entrance of the main school building in honor of Paul (even if he only stayed a week in the school, some students started to like him). Someone called Marley Rose, or something like that. Anyway, Principal Figgins agreeded and each day, the students came and put flowers, candles and other things in front of it.

Blaine was standing in front of it, his messenger back on his shoulder and roses in his hand. He let out a long breath, put the flowers in front of it. Without thinking he took his cellphone, snapped a photo of it, sent it to Charlie's father and entered the school building. He immediatly spotted his group of friends when he entered the cafeteria. He paid for his lunch then went to sit between Santana and Kurt. His boyfriend smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before asking:

"Where were you?"

"Yeah, we didn't see you all morning." Quinn said.

"Mrs Hokins had a meeting this morning,so she asked me to take care of Abby during" he answered, putting his bag on the floor "She met Marissa's parents to organize their funerals."

A heavy silent followed Blaine's words. All you could hear was the noise of the fork against the plate. Santana took a bite of her apple, swallowed it and asked what everything was wondering:

"When is it?"

"Um.. This weekend. They're waiting for Charlie to be released of the hospital."

New silence. Suddenly, they heard sobs. All heads raised from the plates to see Rachel crying. Finn turned to her, put an arm around her shoulders and asked:

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"How could everyone talk about it like it was so normal? We're talking about Paul's funeral, here! We shouldn't be talking about this, we should be thinking of our strategy for Nationals, Quinn should be wearing her 'Cheerio' uniform instead of casual clothes and this hideous cast."

"It's not that big of a deal-" Quinn started

"Of course it is!" she shouted, wiping her tears with the palm of her hand. She sniffed and continued "Charlie shouldn't be lying in a hospital bed, but here with us. And Paul shouldn't be dead, nor should Marissa." she choked, blinking tears away. She let out a long breath and said, shooking her head "Things shouldn't be that way. It's not right. It just isn't."

Santana raised from her chair and went to hug Rachel who returned the hug. Some students and professors stopped eating and turned to look at this so unusual scene. Everybody knew that Santana and Rachel weren't great friends, seeing them hug was like seeing the Lochness monster :_ Impossible_. The dark haired cheerleader let her cry on her shoulder. Rachel let go of her and ran toward Quinn to hug her muttering 'I'm so sorry'. The blonde former cheerleader returned the embrace with one arm. She blinked away her tears and tried to calm her by whispering in her ear:

"It's okay..sh, sh.. It's not your fault, everything's fine."

They all knew that everything wasn't fine. Everything was far from fine.

**LIMA CENTRAL HOSPITAL, PSYCHIATRIC FLOOR, 5:30 PM.**

**CHARLOTTE'S P.O.V**

Wow, it felt so weird to leave the bed I spent almost a month in. You know what felt weirder ? Being seated in a wheelchair. In a FUCKING wheelchair. Man, what did I do to deserve this? I've been wondering this since I've awoken and I seriously couldn't find a reason : I was nice, generous, patient and.. maybe, I was a bitch, I admit it, but come on, did I really deserve all this shit? Then when all options were out, I started blaming karma. What the hell was I doing in a psychiatric service, anyway? I sighed and crossed my arms. At the same moment, a young redhead woman entered the room. She smiled at me and sat in the seat in front of me and introduced herself:

"Hello, Charlotte, I'm the-"

"It's Charlie." I interrupted her.

"Pardon me?"

"I prefer when people call me Charlie" I explained "It's smaller, it sounds cooler and less snobbish."

"Well, I think that Charlotte is a beautiful-"

"And I like Charlie better" I retorted, getting annoyed.

She cocked an eyebrow at me when I faked a smile. She sighed then resumed to her introduction:

"Ok, then _Charlie_ : I'm Pr. Rose Parker and I'm going to be your psychologist for a while."

"Wait, you're a psychologist?" I asked, confused. When she nodded, I said "I thought you were a shrink."

"Let's just say I'm both." she replied with a smile.

"Well, no offense, but I don't think I'm going to need either's services. I can assure you that I'm perfectly sane."

"None taken, and we're not questionning your sanity. During the car accident, you hit your car pretty hard, I just need to verify if everything is fine."

"Isn't that the job of a neurologist? Or of a cancelorogist?" I asked, still not getting why I was there.

"We're kind of working in cooperation." She answered, a genuine smile on her face. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"If I did, would I really have the choice?"

She let out a small, put glasses on her noise and took a notepad. She cleared her throat then asked:

"First, how are you feeling?"

"Surprinsgly good, I must say."

"Good. Do you sleep well?"

"Could you specify the question?"

"Are you having nightmares? Insomnia?"

"Well, the first nights, I did have nightmares." I replied, nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Can you tell me what were they about? If you don't mind, of course."

"The typical nightmares: sometimes, I dream about the accident, sometimes I dream about Paul's death. But then, I wake up and realize that it wasn't true."

"What wasn't true?"

"Paul's death." I simply replied.

She frowned her eyebrows, took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, asking:

"Why do you think that Paul's death isn't true?"

"I just know it" I shrugged "I know that everybody told me that he was dead and I don't argue with them."

"What do you mean by_ 'I just know it'_?"

"He talked to me."

"He did? When?"

"Usually when everybody's out, he come in my room and we talk."

"Do you?"

"Yep" I affirmed, popping the 'p'.

I was more worried about the shrink that I was about myself. She turned as white as snow when I answered those questions about Paul and I was afraid she would passed out. I frowned my eyebrows, tilted my head to the side and asked:

"You're okay, miss Parker?"

She snorted, looked at me and said:

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that to you?"

I smiled at her and she returned the smile. She sighed, scribbled something on her notepad, tore the paper from it and handed it. When I cocked an eyebrow, she explained:

"These are prescriptions to give to your doctor before you leave the hospital."

"Oh ok, cool" I said "Thanks, doc'."

I took the safety of the chair off and rolled out of the room, feeling the eyes on the shrink on my back.

**THE NEXT DAY, 2:05 PM.**

I was foiling my clothes when my father entered the room. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and asked:

"So are you ready to go?"

"Almost. Can you get my stuff in the bathroom, please?"

He nodded and muttered a 'sure'. I rolled toward my suitcase and placed my clothes in it. I took my satchel and put my school books and notebook in it. As I packed away my laptop, I heard my father shouting:

"Happy to get out of here?"

"You have no idea. I hate hospitals." I grunted.

"I bet!" he snorted, getting out of the room. "But you do know you'll have to come back twice a week for your sessions with doctor Parker."

"Sir, yes, sir." I replied, mocking a salute. "Eh, where's mom by the way?"

"Still organizing Paul's and Marissa's funerals with her parents." He answered.

_'Right'_ I thought_ 'They were organizing their funerals because they were dead'. _Why was everybody so convinced of that? I mean, I was seeing Paul and talking with him almost everyday. He couldn't be dead. Could he? Oh my god, I was becoming crazy! Biting my bottom lip, I hesitated before clearing my throat and asking:

"Do I have to go? To their funerals, I mean."

His head snapped up and he shot me a look mi-confused, mi-sad. And in that moment, I was feeling like the most heartless bitch that ever existed. He frowned his eyebrows and asked:

"Don't you want to go?"

"It's not that I don't want to" I obviously didn't want to go. I mean, seriously, nobody likes spending an all afternoon in a graveyard with open coffins and dead people in it: it's fucking depressing and morbid "I just think that I couldn't go, the pain killers, sleeping pills and other medecines the doctors gave me are killing me. I don't think I could go out during this week-end." Or maybe I just didn't want to realize that Paul was really dead and I was in complete deny.

Even the dumbest person in the world could see that I wasn't totally honest. My father was one of the cleverest persons I knew. Plus, he was a lawyer and was pretty good at descerning lies from truths. Especially when those lies were coming from his daughter's mouth. He was reading me like a open book. I never really lied to him, too afraid of the consequences. He eyed me for a few seconds then replied:

"Fine."

"Fine?" I retorted, cocking an eyebrow. I was surprised he agreeded so easily.

"Yes, you'll stay at home with Abby and Caroline."

"Wait, Caroline's coming?"

"Yep, I needed someone to take care of Abby and you and no one knows you better than her. Well, except for your mother and I, obviously." He explained, smiling.

"Yeah, obviously." I muttered, giving him a small smile in return.

"But there will be people coming over after the funerals, so it wouldn't be too bad if you made an appearance during the evening."

_'Yeah, so people wouldn't think the only child you had left became a total bitch, full of herself_.' I thought, sarcastically, looking at my father. I could see that all of this was affecting him, but he was putting on a brave face, for me, for my mother, for everybody. I was taken out off my thoughts when my father put his hand on my shoulder. He asked, looking worried:

"Are you okay, doll?"

I smiled at the nickname I had given me since my birth and nodded. He smiled then announced:

"So, let's get the hell out of here."

.

**2 DAYS LATER.**

**HOKINS'S MANSION, 12:05 PM.**

"You still don't wanna come?" My mother asked, checking her make-up in the mirror of the entrance.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. It was like she was talking about going to the last Lagerfeld's fashion or to one of her aunts boring birthday, not to a funeral. I litteraly rolled to her and replied:

"Yes, mother. I'm tired and my head hurts a little. It'd be better if I stay here. You know, someone has to keep compagny to Pongo."

She nodded and turned around to look at the dalmatian. The dog was lying on the carpet, his head resting lazily on his paws. He seemed kinda sad, more like depressed. Usually, he was like any regular dogs : chasing his tail, barking at everything and anything, and constantly eating. According to what Blaine said, he stopped eating weeks ago. My mother tilted her head to the side and asked:

"What's wrong with him?"

"I think he misses Paul. Like all of us. It's worrying me."

She turned to me, smiled sadly and said:

"No need to worry, he'll get better."

"If you say" I muttered, returning the smile.

I looked up and took a look at my mother : as usual, she was dressed with elegancy, her make up was perfect and her long usually curly hair was straight and up in an elegant bun, but even with all the make up, I could still the sadness on her face. She bent slightly and kissed me on my forehead. My father ran down the stairs, tying a bowtie around his neck and announced:

"Honey, let's go."

"One minute" she retorted, before turning to me "Okay, so if something's wrong or if you need anything-"

"Caroline's here" I interrupted her, smiling. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Did you take your pills?"

"I'm going to."

"Charlie.."

"Promise." I assured her.

"Fine." she sighed, walking toward my father "Be careful, sweetie."

"Always am." I replied, then I remembered that I hadn't been always careful, since.. Well, I was in a wheelchair. My parents ignored it and my father shouted before exiting the house:

"We'll be back in hour, doll."

"Ok, see you later, guys!"

My father shot me a last smile before slamming the door behind him. I sighed, being all alone. It was so quiet. It felt so weird. It felt so wrong. I looked at Pongo who was whining softly. I tilted my head then snapped my fingers three times. The dog raised his hands from his paws and looked at him, curious. I took one of his balls out of my hoodie's pockets and showed it to him. He raised and started walking toward me, a playful look in his eyes. I smiled and put the ball on my legs. He rested his hea on my legs and I bent to give him a kiss between his ears. I raised back up and scratched his head, whispering:

"I know Pongo, I miss him too. I miss him too"

*********FLASH-BACK***********

_**HOKINS' MANSION, NEW YORK, 2006.**_

_**3rd PERSON P.O.V**_

_"I can't believe Mom and Dad let you keep him!" Leo exclaimed, sitting next to his sister._

_"What can I say?" The red-head replied, shrugging her shoulders "I know how to get what I want."_

_"I just think that they were sick of hearing you crying and whining, so they said 'yes'." Paul teased._

_Charlie stuck her tongue at him and threw a cushion at her brother, making him laugh. Paul caught it and put it on the couch. The young girl took the little dalmatian puppy with both of her hands and lift it, saying:_

_"Now, you need a name."_

_"Why would he?" Paul asked._

_"That's a dumb question" Leo intervened, rolling his eyes._

_"Not really. I mean, Charlie's name was 'Freckles' until she was one week."_

_"No, it wasn't" the young girl protested._

_"It was, just ask Mom. I swear I'm not making this up."_

_"Whatever, just shut up and let's brainstorm." Leo said._

_"Fine, Hum.. Fido?" Charlie proposed._

_"Too common" Leo replied, shaking his head. "How about.. Gus?"_

_"There's no way in hell we're naming him Gus!" The red-head protested, with disgust in her tone._

_"I agree with Freckles : it's ugly!" Paul agreed._

_"Fuck you, Paul." Charlie grunted, annoyed. "Ouh, I know : Kiki!"_

_"NO!" The twins shouted in unisson._

_"Fine, okay, it was just an idea."_

_"Well, it was a bad idea" Paul muttered._

_She grunted again, annoyed by her brother's behavior. She straightened on the couch, still hugging the puppy and said:_

_"Well, why don't you propose something instead of criticize all of our choices?"_

_The young brunette took the puppy from Charlie's eyes and looked straight into his eyes as if the answer was in it, he cleared his throat then announced:_

_"Pongo."_

_As if he recognized his newly found name, the dog barked which brought a small smirk on Paul's face. He turned to his brother and sister and said:_

_"See? I think he likes it."_

_"He's deaf, dumbass which litteraly mean he can't hear you" Leo said "Maybe your face is annoying him, I'd understand."_

_The last comment made the young read head laugh and the brunette roll his eyes. He faked a laugh then turned his gaze to the small dalmatian in his hands. He repeated:_

_"Pongo." A new bark "See ? he loves it!"_

_"Doesn't it sound too cliché?" Charlie asked, crossing her arms._

_"Oh yeah, because Fido is so original" he retorted sarcastically._

_"I mean he's a dalmatian, everybody expects him to be called Pongo." she protested. When she pronounced his name, the dog turned to her and barked, which made her giggle._

_Leo looked at the dog and at his siblings, amused. He snapped his fingers, which attracted the dog's attention to the blonde man. He called:_

_"Pongo!" The puppy barked, which made the three teenagers giggled._

_"Pongo does suit him." Charlie admitted._

_"Then Pongo it is." Paul announced, kissing the puppy's little head._

_*********BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY************_

**CHARLOTTE'S P.O.V**

"Charlie? Honey, are you okay?" someone asked, patting my shoulder.

"Huh?" I raised my head and saw Caroline, looking at me, her eyes filled with concern. I shook my head and answered "I'm fine, Caro', don't worry. I wast just... thinking."

"I saw that." she snorted "Hum, Abby just fell asleep, I was wondering if you needed anything before I start preparing something to eat for our guests."

"Actually, yes. Could you fill the bathtub of my bathroom? I've been dying to have a bath for the past two weeks."

"Hum.. sure. Would you need any help getting out of your clothes and in the tub?"

"Nah, I'll manage, thanks."

She gave me a last smile before leaving. Since I'm a wheelchair, my parents thought it was preferable that, for now, we should switch bedrooms since mine was upstairs. Not a bad idea, but even though, there was all of my stuff, including my bed and closet, in the room, I was feeling uncomfortable. But on the bright side, I got my personal bathroom. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Caroline coming back into the living room. She crossed her arms and asked:

"You're sure you don't want me to help?"

"I"m certain. If I need you, I'll shout."

She smiled at him then returned to the kitchen. I rolled into the bathroom, carefully took off my clothes and slipped into the hot water, helping to raise resting on the bathroom's walls. I moaned of pleasure : mmmh, that was relaxing.. I took the remote controle next to me and turned on the radio. I smiled when I heard the presenter announcing the next song : _'Stay_' by Rihanna. I started humming soflty along when she started singing the chorus:

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_  
_**Something in the way you move**_  
_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_  
_**It takes me all the way**_  
_**I want you to stay"**_

Still singing, I let out a long yawn, covering my mouth with one of my hands. My eyes started to close slightly. Wow, those sleeping pills were powerfull. I shook my head,trying to stay awake. I yawned again, letting my eyes close themselves. A few seconds later, I fell sleeping and I slip underwater.

**3rd PERSON P.O.V**

**1:20 PM.**

Robert Hokins entered the house, followed by his wife and the member of New Directions, including Mr Schue. Puck stuffed his hands in his pockets, cleared his throat then said:

"Do you need help for anything, Mr and Mrs Hokins?"

"I'll think we'll be fine, thanks anyway, Noah" he replied, patting the young man's shoulder "And call me Robert.

"Then call me Puck." he retorted.

Robert smiled and nodded. Rachel walked toward him and insisted:

"Please, let us help, I'll feel better with my mind was on something else.

The British man sighed and looked at the other teenagers : they seemed to agree with the small brunette. He ran a hand over his face and surrended:

"Sure, if you want to. Thanks."

She smiled at him and hugged the older man. Even though he was taken by surprise, he hugged the small girl back and kissed the top of her hand. She let go of him and walked toward the kitchen, followed by her friends. Mr Schue stayed back with Robert and Linda. As he was going to say something, Caroline entered the living room, Abby in her arms and greeted her bosses:

"Hi, and you are.." she asked, turning to Mr Schue.

"William Schuester, I'm in charge of the Glee Club and I'm Charlie's History teacher." he said, stretching his hand out.

Linda took her granddaughter in her arms and Caroline shook the teacher's hand, introducing herself:

"Caroline Baker, I'm kind of the housekeeper."

"Nice to meet you, Caroline."

"Likewise." she retorted with a smile "I thought that they're going to be more guests"

"The Glee kids are in the kitchen and I told the rest of the family to come back a hour later : I figure that you needed more time to prepare everything. Eh, where's Charlie?"

"She went to take a bath thirty minutes ago." She explained, poiting to the bedroom's door.

"I"ll go check on her." Robert said, walking toward the bedroom.

He knocked at the door and called her name. Not getting an answer, he knocked again. Concerned, he entered the room and shouted, over the music coming from the radio:

"Charlie? Are you still in the tub?"

No answer. He saw Pongo sitting in front of the bathroom's door and whining. He walked toward the dog and pulled him by the collar. He knocked at the bathroom's door, calling, getting more worried:

"Charlie, open up!"

He became hysteric when he heard Pongo barking. He turned to the dog and ordered:

"Pongo, shut up, please!"

The dog ignored his master and pointed to the door with a paw. Intrigued, he turned around but saw nothing. As he was going to exit the room, he saw water flowing from under the closed door. His eyes widened in terror as he shouted:

"CHARLIE!" He started banging at the door harder. "CHARLIE!"

Will came running into the room, alertedc by his screams. He shot a interrogate look at the British man. Her father just pointed the door. The teacher covered his mouth with his hand before taking his phone out of his pocket and composing a number. Robert took a few steps back, then gave a kick with his foot in the door, making the door fall. He rushed into the bathroom, seeing the blonde girl underwater. He swore:

"HOLY SHIT!"

He took a towel, covered his daughter's naked body and made her sit up. He pushed blondes locks off of her face and hit her back, trying to get water out of her lungs. He turned to Will and shouted:

"Call 911!"

"I AM ! Nobody's picking it up." He retorted, panicked.

"What the fuck?" he muttered to himself.

He started shaking Charlie's numb body, begging her to wake. Suddenly, her body was shaken by violent coughs and her eyes opened. She spat the water out and wiped her mouth with her hand. Her father was still shaking and he stopped her by shouting:

"DAD!"

He stopped and looked at her with relief.

"You're okay" He muttered to himself, before hugging her "You're okay."

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"You nearly die, again." Her father answered, not letting go of her.

"I must have fall asleep." She said, shrugging her shoulders "I was talking with Paul then-"

"What?" he interrupted her, pushing her away. "What did you just say?"

"I was talking with Paul then I-"

He stopped listening after hearing her say 'I was talking to Paul.' The blonde girl seemed totally oblivious to the world around her. He turned to Will, who was also dumbfounded. Something was wrong with her. And that was worrying Robert Hokins to death.

* * *

**A/N 2** _: Nay or yay ?_

_Please review, guys : you know how much I love them ! _

_'Till next time, fellas ;)_


End file.
